


The Run And Go

by Larrypotter



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Confused Zayn, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feminine Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, Knotting, Louis in Panties, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Older Zayn, Omega Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Marcel, PTSD, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Zayn, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:26:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When bad things keep happening to good people,<br/>you start to question what is right and what is wrong."</p><p>Louis is an Omega on the Run, he's running far and he's running fast from a past that is slowly catching up to him by the heels of his feet, trying to drag him back into the darkness of the slums he just crawled himself out of.</p><p>Zayn is a wealthy young, Alpha doctor who just happens to be examining the young, unclaimed Omega after someone found him passed out on the edge of the highway</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Twenty-Øne-Piløt song: The Run and Go
> 
> You can also find this on my Wattpad CockyLilo

"When bad things keep happening to good people,   
you start to question what is right and what is wrong."

Louis' plan on running away was going great. He could hide his scent with some illegal suppressant this dodgy Beta gave him in the back of some white van, he had wiped his identity and was off the grid. Everything was good, he jumped on the back of trains for travel and hid in the back of food trucks.

The blood was still on Louis' hands and he couldn't scrub it off no matter how hard the omega tried. He couldn't get those vivid images out of his head and couldn't forget his own screams as he was forced down by the drunk Alpha, nor the heavy breathing of Louis' actions after the forced sexual act.

Zayn is a wealthy, Alpha Doctor with the world on his shoulders and his eyes on a young blonde Omega with a modelling career. It's only whenever he's called into work at midnight one night, with an unconscious Male Omega with no ID in one of his hospital beds, is when Zayn realises he's been chasing after the wrong gender for his mate.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His scent was covered up to the max, hidden under the illegal suppressants that Louis got from some beta who had a white van and wore these weird Amber tinted sunglasses. 
> 
> Only the strongest of Alphas were able to smell the sweet, sweet scent of omega and even at that, they had the decency to leave the unclaimed Omega whom was trying to be a Beta alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remake of chapter One
> 
> Also, thank you for all of the Kudos and lovely comments (:

Louis is pushing open the door of the bookstore with his shoulder, immediately feeling the temperature change to the cold spring breeze outside and the nice warm heating of the bookstore. The door opens with a small chime that echoes through the shop, the door sliding shut as soon as the beta imposter is standing in the cute little bookstore that had a string scent of both books and coffee that lingered.

Standing there awkwardly, Louis makes an attempt to wonder further into the store with the watching eyes that are trained on him. He keeps his head down, the hood of his tattered grey hoodie flipped up and his hazel fringe longing and falling over his eyes and the glass of his glasses. The beta imposter is stuffing his hands into the pockets of his hoodie as he shimmies his way through the book store.

Louis can feel the eyes that follow him, he doesn't have to look up to know that people are watching him, he doesn't need to look towards the voices that whisper his presence. They're alphas, a small gather of them to the side of the room that hasn't stopped looking at him since he entered the bookstore and it sends shivers up and down Louis' spine as he stands to take a book from the shelf.

Alphas were the more Dominate Orientation, and although they were overpopulated, those that were Alpha still got the best of jobs, had the best of brains and had the most money to fund for their nest. The Alphas were the strongest, they were violent and aggressive to a certain level and had that ability to fight or kill for their mates safety. Omegas on the other hand were the fragile race, that were getting scarce by the second and especially when it came to the Male Omegas of the world.

Omegas were the stay at home housewife, treated to only be knocked up by the best of Alphas and produce a new generation of pups. The more the pups, the better the Omega. Being an Omega was never the best, you had little to no rights in the world and the laws towards them were outrageously bias to the Alpha race.

"Look what we have here."A member of the group wolf whistles, a sigh leaving Louis' lips as he lets his fingers dance over the spine of the Horror novel. Louis knows that their words are directed towards him, their shoes hitting the varnished floors of the bookstore.

"Nice little thing,"Another voice joins in. Louis can practically hear their smirks and it makes him laugh and shake his head for a moment because the group of Alphas are honestly like 16 years old and probably just presented. Males and Females alike presented at age 16, Usually the Day of their birthday or a day before or after. Those that never Presented remained a Beta, an average Joe in a world overpopulated with Alphas and had Omegas on a Golden pedestal.

"That ass is _not_ little,"It doesn't take long for Louis to feel the hands that land on his bum, jolting at the unexpected touch and dropping the book that was in his small hands. It doesn't take Louis long to whip around, blue eyes narrowing in anger at the still in high school baby faced Alphas.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who do you think that you are _feeling_ me up?"Louis raises his brow, his hands slowly coming to rest on his hips. His scent was covered up to the max, hidden under the illegal suppressants that Louis got from some beta who had a white van and wore these weird Amber tinted sunglasses. Only the strongest of Alphas were able to smell the sweet, sweet scent of omega and even at that, they had the decency to leave the unclaimed Omega whom was trying to be a Beta alone.

"Oh c'mon, you're practically screaming ' _Fuck me_ '."The young Alpha is licking his lips, eyes ogling Louis like a piece of meat. They were young, way to young to be able to pick up Louis' masked scent and obviously just trying to stick their dicks into anything that will move or breathe.

"Yeah, I'm sure you just want someone to bend you over and fuck you senseless."Another Alpha is smirking, luring closer to Louis who immediately steps back from the barely legal alphas. He's knocking shoulders with the bookcase behind him, wincing in surprise. One of the young Alphas brings out a hand to reach for Louis' wrist to steady the Beta imposter.

"Take your paws off of me!"Louis snaps, blue eyes fiery in rage as he yanks his wrist from the large hand that grasps around it."Just because you're an Alpha does not mean you can touch me without my permission."It has happened before, it happens all of the time to omegas (and in this case, very attractive Betas) across the country.

"Oh, you're going to be a challenge."

"You are barely legal. I am 24 years of age."Louis deadpans, shaking his head and grimacing whenever he has to look up at the younger Alphas."If you want to impress your 'pals' I would clean up this douchebag Alpha act and find a mate that has to have a low standard for a suitable Mate."

Louis is turning back around, bending to pick up the book that he dropped to the floor before he storms down the aisle and into another. The Beta imposter leaves the young group of Alphas red faced, insulted by the Beta Imposter who sways his hips as he walks away while clutching the book to his chest as if it was his own child.

Louis hates the Alpha Race, and as much as he has his own personal reasons for the hatred, there was still the noticeable and shared hatred that both Omegas and Betas of both genders held for Alphas. Louis found them Arrogant, controlling and self-centred, being a natural born Omega all of these traits were not at all pleasant.

Betas just seemed to hate everyone but themselves. Louis fit in with the Beta race pretty swell.

"How much for this book?"Louis is asking, leaning up on the tip of his toes and leaning over the counter a little. Louis is setting the book on top of the counter, already pulling his wallet from his back pocket and lifting out some notes. He had no cards or any idea, that was a risk Louis was not willing to take while he's on the run. He doesn't want to be tracked down, he's been doing good so far and he doesn't want his streak to go to shit.

Louis jumps with a start whenever there's a thud under the counter, followed by a wince in pain before a head of curly hair is popping up behind the counter Which is making the beta imposter jump.

"Oh! Hi."The Omega male is smiling brightly, there are dimples carved into porcelain cheeks and his emerald green eyes are bright as he looks at Louis. There's a hand coming up to rub at the back of his head, trying his hardest not to grimace in pain from hitting his head off of the underside of the counter.

"Hey,"Louis smiles slightly, glancing behind him whenever the chime of the bookstore bell rings throughout the store. He's sighing a sign of relief whenever he notices it's the group of Teenage Alphas leaving."How much is this book?"Louis is asking again, looking over at The male omega who continues to smile dimply.

"11.99."The omega announces, picking up the book and looking at the front cover. Louis is nodding, already handing over A ten pound note and a five pound note as well. Louis is thanking the cute omega, slinging his backpack off of his shoulder so he can put his new book in it.

"Why were you hiding under the desk?"Louis asks as he's handed his receipt, only to scrunch it into a tight little bowl and stuff it into his jean pockets.

"Oh! I was actually looking for something, and then I heard someone arguing with a bunch of Alphas."He is explaining, a little shrug of his shoulders.

"You heard that?"Louis is blushing a little in embarrassment, looking away to see who else was still in the little bookstore. There was an Alpha, Omega and their triplet children in the corner of the bookstore and an elderly couple in another section but other than that there was no one else.

"I think everyone heard that."He is saying, eyes a little wide in worry."I hope they're okay, those Alphas sounded rude."

"Oh believe me, they were."Louis is rolling his blue eyes, playing with the draw strings of his grey and tattered hoodie."But I'm fine, I've had worse Alphas approach me. All Alphas are the same."He later shrugs, not really caring because there wasn't as if there was anything he could do about it. It was Legal for Alphas to basically do anything but Murder.

"That was you?"They ask in disbelief, watching how Louis just nods his head with a small pout."I thought it was an omega, I mean it normally is- and I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with you but you're a beta. Betas don't normally get approached like the way you did."

Okay and so sometimes Louis forgets that he's taking those suppressants and that to the public eye he doesn't smell like an Omega. Even if he has been on the run for months, maybe even a year because Louis hasn't really had time to check how long he's been jumping on the back of trains and sneaking into the trunks of cars for.

"Alphas are horny, Omegas are scarce. Us Betas are second choice sex toys."The omega behind the counter is scrunching up his nose, shaking his head with a sigh."Well it's true, ain't it? Alphas think that they can push us around, when they can't. This world needs a new plague to wipe out the alpha population."

"I like you, you're independent and I admire that."There's a ghostly smile gracing Louis' lips whenever the omega giggles."You're tough, that's unlikely to come across in Betas."

 

Louis honestly can't help but to smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opinions on the first chapter as a whole?


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn would say to everyone's face that he was okay with it, that it was okay that they were going slow, to get to know one another first before they get into that stuff, but honestly it was killing him. The omega female was restraining him from sex, and with his rut just around the corner he was going to honestly bust a nut or cave over and die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for over 50 kudos! And all of these wonderful comments (:

"What is this obsession with trying to get me an omega? I have an omega, stop trying to set me up."Zayn near enough seethes, watching his Alpha best friend stalk around the streets like some sort of lion on a hunt for his next prey. He was close enough to being one, ready to pounce on the first unclaimed omega that looked smart enough and didn't smell like numerous other alphas that have climbed on their body.

"You don't have an omega, you have your eye on one."Liam replies, narrowing brown eyes at a female omega, only to shake his head whenever he notices the obvious mating marks on either side of her neck. _Unfortunate_. Liam wasn't exactly the best for Alpha/Omega match maker, he had poor sense.

"It's the same thing,"Zayn is brushing it off his shoulders, taking a sip of what has to be like his 15th coffee that day. Doctor Malik practically lived on caffeine, Liam was sure if he cut open his friend he'd bleed on coffee and not even blood, he drank that much. Zayn was on his half an hour lunch break, dragged out of his department by a crazed looking Alpha dressed in a suit and to the nearest coffee store.

"It is _not_ the same thing."Liam pauses in his movement just to let out a dry chuckle of amusement and also disappointment in his best friend.

"We're taking things slow, why can't you understand that?"Zayn snaps, tightening his grip on his coffee cup. Zayn would say to everyone's face that he was okay with it, that it was okay that they were going slow, to get to know one another first before they get into that stuff, but honestly it was killing him. The omega female was restraining him from sex, and with his rut just around the corner he was going to honestly bust a nut or cave over and die.

"I get that."Liam pauses, eyeing down a male omega who was walking along side another male beta. It was hard to tell if they were together or not, but with no Alpha scent Liam was thinking that the omega was single."But she's keeping you on the hook. She's probably out there getting laid by some Spanish beta right now."

"She's not even in Spain, she's in Russia right now."Zayn deadpans, scratching at his stubbly jaw before glancing at his watch.

"There's Spanish people in Russia,"

"I'm not having this discussion with you."Zayn is sighing, both of them stopping outside of the bookstore that Liam's Omega, Harry, owns. Liam gave Harry free will to do whatever he wanted with the money that Liam earned. Harry had wanted to open and own his own bookstore so Liam handed him a wad of cash and with a pat on the butt he told his husband to go and do whatever he wanted.

"I just want you happy, you're always so stressed and sad when I see you."The Lawyer frowns, brown eyes wide and bottom lip jotted out in the frown. The Pakistani alpha groans, looking away from his best friend to look out into the busy avenue.

Zayn wanted to settle down with an omega, he wanted to mate, to get married, for his omega to have his pups. The clock was ticking, and yeah alphas would never stop producing seamen which meant that they would never stop making pups, but omegas were running out and could only produce to a certain age.

"I gotta head back,"Zayn announces, taking the first exit out of this conversation as soon as his pager in his pocket starts beeping and buzzing in alert. Throwing his now empty coffee cup into the nearest bin.

"This conversation is not over."Liam calls out after Zayn who just waves him off before turning a corner to head back to the hospital. Liam just sighs, shaking his head at how stubborn his best friend could get. He knew him better than the man knew himself, knew the Pakistani alpha inside and out, back to front and from head to two. Zayn just sometimes forgot that Liam had some sort of superpower where he could read his thoughts and inner emotion.

Liam lets his eyes wonder the bookstore, his nose picking up the wonderful scent of his omega the minute that he steps into the bookstore. It was empty other than one beta whom was curled up on one of the sofas with a book in his petite hands and hood flipped up over his head. Liam casts a glance at the beta in suspicion.

"Liam!"Quickly turning his attention to his name, Liam can't help but allow the wide smile that spreads onto his lips. Harry is rushing around the counter, taking long and quick strides over to his Alpha so he can wrap his arms around him. Liam noses at Harry's long, curly hair, smelling the small mixture of himself and Harry all over the omega."What are you doing here? Not like I don't want you here, it's just, you're supposed to be working."

"I'm on my lunch break,"Liam is smiling, lips moulding with Harry's own plump ones in a tender kiss."Thought I ought to spend it with my beautiful husband."He is mumbling against soft and sweet tasting lips. Harry is blushing all over, all the way to the tips of his ears as Liam brushes back a silky chocolate curl.

Liam starts to kiss at the younger males neck, his kisses bitterly soft as they trail from his jaw all the way down to the base of his neck. Harry whines, squirming in arousal whenever the Alpha is kissing over their mating bite, in the traditional place on the side of his neck.

" _Liam_ ,"Harry's voice drags out with a small whine."We aren't alone. I have a customer."He pushes Liam lightly away from him, the older Alpha growls quietly.

"Well, tell them to clear off."Liam goes to pull Harry in close again, whining whenever the omega moves out of his reach with a small giggle, leaning against the counter. Glaring, Liam shrugs off his blazer, draping it over one of the chairs beside the front counter.

"I'm not going to do that! He's my new friend,"Harry is casting a glance off towards the beta imposter whom is still curled up protectively, attention stuck on the horror book in his hands. Harry had basically been mothering the small beta since they had started talking, telling him that he was not leaving the bookstore until he relaxed, drank some tea and ate a biscuit.

"You made friends with a beta?"Liam honestly can't help but to pull a face, shaking his head a little. It was Surprisingly to say the least, with the betas hating all omegas and alphas, while omegas and Alphas disliking betas just because they could. At least Betas had a reason for their hatred; I mean Alphas were dickheads and Omegas were cunning when they needed to be.

"This shop is surprisingly not _that_ small. I can hear you."Harry stiffens a giggle whenever Liam actually jumps, watching with dimples carved into his cheeks as the Alpha turns to look towards the corner that Louis is still in. He looks tense, from what Liam can see and although his eyes are still trained on the words printed on the pages of the book, the older male can see that small mixture of panic and crazy flash through them.

"I don't want you anywhere near him."Is what comes out of Liam's mouth next, immediately looking at Harry who has resorted to pursing his lips closed into a straight line."He looks like trouble, you don't need trouble in your life."

"Loosen up, Liam. He's nice."His husband whines, taking a step forward to his lawyer, alpha husband."I feel kinda bad for him, also. He was getting groped."

"A lot of omegas and betas get groped."He deadpans.

It was true, of course, alphas were starting to not at all care on appearances, gender of personality of a beta or omega. It was first come first serve on the omega market, and with the rarer numbers of omegas the betas were next on the hierarchy. The alphas of the world were starting to have no choice on who they mated with anymore, you either snatch an omega or die during your rut.

"It's _my_ store. I'm not kicking him out."Harry all but snaps. Liam's paws are on his hips, peering down at the slightly shorter, and very beautiful, omega who Liam honestly wants to take on the bookstore counter right now. It's not as if they haven't fucked on the bookstore counter before, they have millions of times.

"My money paid for this store."Liam reminds his omega, brown eyes peering down at him.

"Oh, so you're going to go there, are you? Use your money against your own omega and their bookstore?"Louis has already gotten up from the sofa, using a scrap piece of paper he had found on one of the coffee tables as a bookmark.

He feels bad now, that his presence in the bookstore was disrupting the lives of an Alpha and their omega, that because of Louis they had started to argue in the middle of the bookstore. The beta imposter stuffs the new book into his backpack, slipping out of the bookstore without neither the cute curly haired omega nor his alpha lawyer noticing.


	4. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn was kind of glad that the relationship he was holding was natural between them. They both had busy careers and with that they barely saw one another, if one was off the other was working and then on those odd occasions if Zayn managed to get a week off of work, Gigi would be half way across the world modelling some sort of clothing line that Zayn couldn't care less for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nonedited, much like they all are since I don't have the time to go through and edit them.

"You lost me a friend, Liam. Don't think I'm going to forgive you for this."The normally calm, and very quiet omega fumes. Harry is slamming the passenger side door closed in his little fit of anger, his lips pursed into a straight line and arms going to cross over his chest as he tries to look as angry as he possibly can, Which isn't all that much.

"He was a beta, you didn't lose much of a friend."Liam argues with a roll of his brown eyes, closing the car door as gently as he can because he'd rather not have a car that has its windows smashed to smithereens.

"So what if he was a beta?"Harry snaps, glaring at his alpha husband who doesn't at all look alarmed by the fact of his omega shouting at him."I can be friends with whoever I want to be and I was friends with that beta, he was nice and needed my help Which I gave him."Harry was too motherly for his own good sometimes, he just wanted to protect that poor beta who may not have acted as though he was scared but Harry could see that he was.

"You're not being friends with someone who will drag you into trouble. That beta was just screaming trouble."Liam didn't necessarily hate betas, he just wasn't fond on them. They were just too normal, normal weirded Liam out and maybe that was because he was always surrounded by omegas or alphas, even during his cases it was normally an alpha client, on the odd occasion a beta but never an omega.

Omegas were the worlds precious little angels

"Oh, grow up Liam."Harry storms his way towards the door of Zayns house, unlocking and opening the door and slamming it close in his alpha husbands face whenever Liam gets to the front door."You can sleep on the god damn couch if you're gonna act the way that you are."

"I'm not sleeping on the couch just because I'm telling you that that beta was trouble!"Liam would rather sleep out on the lawn than sleep on the couch, it was demeaning to his Alpha status one kicked out of the bed he shares with his omega and onto the couch.

"I am the omega that will bare your pups. If I say you're sleeping on the couch then you're sleeping on the couch!"Harry shouts Back, Making his way towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and some food because he was hungry. Liam can make his own tea and food, the curly haired omega wasn't going to make him anything by his own free will.

Harry lets out a squeak of surprise whenever he's running into the Pakistan alpha whom he didn't expect to be home since Liam had told him he was working a late shift. Zayn isn't really surprised to see the omega in his kitchen, he had heard the omega and alpha pair arguing before either one had gotten out of the car.

"Harry, always wonderful of you to knock before entering."Zayn can't help but chuckling, settling his hands on Harry's hips for a moment just to distance the space between them. Harry remains with a face of thunder as his expression, although his Body visibly relaxes as he knows that Zayn is no threat to him.

"Why knock when I have a key?"Harry sends the alpha an innocent smile as he steps out of the ways stalking his way to the fridge where he grabs a carton of milk.

"A key that is supposed to be used for emergencies."Honestly, Liam and Harry might as well live in Zayns home since they were here that often, more often than what Zayn was. The alpha doctor wasn't even sure if he could count this place as his home, he barely spent any time in the house and only used it as somewhere to take quick naps and showers.

"This is an emergency, an omega is hungry."Zayn just rolls his eyes and lets the curly haired omega continue his scavenger hunt for edible food that won't give the omega food poisoning. Zayn exits the kitchen in time to see Liam making his way up the stairs of Zayns house.

"Oi, what do you think that you're doing?"Zayn commands since he'd like a reasonable explanation on why his two gets friends seem to be raiding his home."You two do have a home, right? You idiots aren't living on the street, are you?"He questions with an arched brow. Liam is just as surprised to see Zayn than what Harry was, a confused expression gracing his face.

"What are you doing here?"He asks.

"Um, I live here?"Zayn raises his eyebrow.

"I thought you were working late?"Liam asks in confusion as he makes his way back down the stairs. He was going to take a nap while Harry ate and used up the wifi but he guesses that isn't going to happen anymore."And your car isn't parked outside."

"I'm home to take a nap before I start another shift that I'm covering at 4am."Zayn rubs a hand over his face in fatigue. He has learned the hard way that caffeine can't fuel as energy constantly and sometimes he does need to lay down, close his eyes and sleep for a good 12 hours until he starts the vicious cycle of work all over again."But it doesn't look like that's going to be happening if I have you too yapping downstairs."

"You heard that?"

"Liam, all you guys do is argue. I'm not even in the relationship and I want out of it."They're a beautiful couple, don't get Zayn wrong, they were just one of those couples that always seemed to argue over something and most of the time it was started by Liam being a big dumb alpha that he sometimes was.

Zayn was kind of glad that the relationship he was holding was natural between them. They both had busy careers and with that they barely saw one another, if one was off the other was working and then on those odd occasions if Zayn managed to get a week off of work, Gigi would be half way across the world modelling some sort of clothing line that Zayn couldn't care less for.

"What have you done this time?"Zayn dares to ask, heading into the living room and throwing himself down onto the cushions of the sofa. The alphas boy aches.

"Why do you just assume that it was my fault? Do not ever think that Harry was the one to start it this time?"The alpha who follows, fumes. He was still dressed in a suit, the blazer left in the car and the sleeves of his shirt followed up to his elbows.

"Because it's never Harry's fault. That omega is the definition of innocence."Zayn throws a hand back towards the kitchen, his other hand coming up to pinch at the bridge of his nose."As well as that, if it was Harry's fault, he wouldn't be raiding my cupboards as he speak."

"He befriended a beta, okay?"Liam starts, taking a seat in the love seat."And honestly he looked like the shiftiest looking little shit out there. So naturally I tell Harry that he can't be friends with him-"

"There's your first fault."Zayn clicks his tongue."Carry one."

"So I say to him I don't want him to be friends with him, this blows into an argument about the book store and how it's his but I payed for it-"

"You didn't say that it was your money that payed for it, did you? Because if you brought up shit like that you might as well file for the divorce papers now."

"Let me speak."Liam barks."And basically two hours later and we're still arguing. I've been kicked to the sofa, Harry is without a friend. I don't see why he wanted to be that specific betas friend, he looked shifty and weird."Liam grumbles with a scowl, wanting nothing more than to just kick that damn beta out of the store himself. He hopes he never sees him again, sniffing around a claimed omega just for the kicks.

"Maybe because he's lonely, Li? Ever think of that?"Harry was an omega in his prime, a body that was just craving to be touched by his alpha and to be filled up with his alphas seed. The curly haired omega was too humble to ask for a baby himself and Liam was too dumb to take the not very subtle hints that were practically being shoved into his face.

"Then I'll buy him a pet-"Liam shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm just going to stop you right there."Zayn holds up a hand to silence his best friend before he can continue speaking. The alpha doctor is getting up from the sofa with a groan as the bonds in his body crack."For a start, suck it up and apologise to Harry, do not buy your omega a pet, and stop being a paranoid little shit. There. Therapy over."

"Why can't I buy him a pet? Pets can keep people company."Liam purses together his lips, brow frowned.

"Goodnight, Liam."

"Zayn, it's 7pm-"

"I said goodnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about adding Narcel? If so, who would you like to be what?


	5. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha catches onto the new omega scent pretty quickly, causing goosebumps to rise on Niall's skin. His eyes adjust to the darkness fine, giving him the ability to see the omega that was passed out on the grass just a new metres away from himself and Marcel. 
> 
> Laying on their side, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters will get longer as the fanfic goes on
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and kind comments (:

"It wasn't _that_ bad."Niall looks over at the sulking omega in the passenger seat, his knees up to his chest and chin rested on his knees. Niall looks at his omega fondly, all pink cheeked and pouted lips. Marcel looks so embarrassed, half way between wanting to cry a river and wanting a black hole to appear to suck him into another dimension.

"Don't talk to me."Marcel huffs, the first time that he has spoken since getting into the car. He refuses to look Niall in the eye, still embarrassed and flustered from the past 5 days that Marcel wishes was a nightmare that he simply dreamed. Unfortunately, it wasn't and he is awake and never dreamt the last 5 days much to his disappointment.

"Oh C'mon. Don't be all pouty."Niall chuckles, his attention directed back onto the road before he crashed the car. The roads are empty seeing as it's late at night. They were traveling back from what was supposed to be a relaxing week at Niall's parents house that turned into a 5 day fuck fest and with Marcel in the height of his heat."It could've been worse."

"Could've been worse?! I had my heat at your parents house, Niall! Please tell me what is more embarrassing than that!"Marcel exclaims rather loudly, hugging his knees tighter as his way of collecting comfort. He was always a cuddly person after his heat, just wanting to curl up into a ball behind the heat of Niall's back and sleep for hours. Instead, he was shoved into the passenger seat of the car and stuck on a 8 hour drive home.

"It's happened before,"Niall shrugs, immediately regretting his words when Marcel snaps his gaze at Niall with narrowed eyes,"With other alphas, with their omegas."Niall quickly adds, feeling the beads of sweat ready to run down his forehead. Marcel huffs a breath, going back to gazing out of the car window.

It wasn't like Marcel was the only omega that Niall has been with, he has dated others, exploded both sides while in his highschool years. None of them were ever brought home to his parents, so none of them had a heat there. He wishes he could compare Marcels experience with another time, maybe a time that someone that Greg brought home had a heat too. Unfortunately, Greg was a beta that strictly only fucked around with other betas.

"This is all your fault,"Marcel grumbles.

"My fault? How do you work that one out?"Niall let's out a laugh that just makes Marcel more annoyed than ever. It wasn't as if Niall could choose when his omega had a heat, if he could, Marcel would be having a fucking heat every other week.

"You didn't pick up my suppressants from the pharmacy."Is what Marcel says, moving so he can push his falling glasses back up his nose. They were ridiculously nerdy, but yet it made the omega even more adorable and lovable."If you did, I wouldn't possibly be knocked up right now."

"Oh cry me a river."Niall groans, rolling his eyes."You're being so mellow dramatic over nothing. You had your heat in my parents house, so what? We've had sex before, don't act like such a prude about it."Marcel whines louder, hiding his face in his knees as the tips of his ears turn pink.

Niall can feel the embarrassment that Marcel is going through, the warm sensation of blush. They've been mated together long enough for one another to feel their emotions, to know if one another was okay or if they were in danger. It was something that mated pairs would adapt between one another and learn to control it over time. It was handy, especially for those alphas that travelled a lot, they could still know if their omega was okay or not.

"I want to die."

"Don't say that,"Niall growls, hands gripping the steering wheel tighter. It was an Alphas worse nightmare.

They stay silent, Niall keeping his attention on the road as Marcel continues to pout out the window. Marcel watches how the lights along side the motorway pass by the moving car, the trees that scatter the surrounding area. It's only when they are going to turn into a new junction is when something catches Marcels eye.

"Niall!"He shouts, The alpha in the drivers seat flinching at the loud sound that was even louder to an alphas ears. He jerks the car in surprise but manages steady and drive smoothly again.

"Marcel!"He shouts back in a mocking tone, side glancing at the omega who looks out the side window worriedly."Why did you shout? Was there a need or did you want me to crash the fucking car?"He snaps.

"Don't curse at me,"The omega scowls, glaring at his alpha before the concern washes over his features again."There's someone on the side of the road."

"So?"

"I think he's hurt,"Marcel adds, frowning as he rolls down the window and sticks his head out of it to look back at the small figure. The car was moving slower now after the car jerk, already passing the figure on the side of the motorway but not that far away.

"Or he could be drunk?"Niall just wants to go home. It's been a tired 5 days and this 8 hour drive has made his butt numb and he just wants to get a greasy pizza from Kebab place down the road from their apartment, Dimitri's. He doesn't have time to stop at every concern that Marcel has, if they did, they would never make it home.

"Stop the car, we need to check if he's okay."Marcel nibbles on his bottom lip in worry. They looked too small to be a beta meaning that it could be an omega which was always bad news if found on the edge of the road. An alpha would be fine, who cares. They were over populating and getting killed left right and centre.

"We are on a motorway. I can't stop on a motorway."It's the best excuse that Niall can come up with.

"We're the only ones on it! Just stop the car, I think they're an omega."Marcel pleas. Niall is pulling over, getting out of the car as soon as Marcel has rushed out and ran back to where he saw the person on the edge of the roads, in the bushes and grass.

Niall catches up with the speedy omega, catching his hand to steady him and keep him close. It was dark and late, Niall's protective instincts kicking in whenever he saw his omega run off into the darkness without him by his side. Omegas were vulnerable, yeah, and to Niall his omega was the most vulnerable of the lot.

The alpha catches onto the new omega scent pretty quickly, causing goosebumps to rise on Niall's skin. His eyes adjust to the darkness fine, giving him the ability to see the omega that was passed out on the grass just a new metres away from himself and Marcel. Laying on their side, unconscious.

"Are they okay?"Marcel starts to panic, kneeling down the small omega and leaning forward so he can pull back the grey hood that has been flipped over their head. There was a backpack laying behind him, contents remaining in the bag."Hey, sweetheart. Can you hear me?"He whispers softly, brushing his fingers softly over the omegas forehead.

"He's breathing, that's a start."Niall murmurs, pushing the omega onto his back as gently as possibly."His mouth, it's all frothy."His eyebrows scrunch up as he rests the back of his hand on the unconscious omegas forehead. They were male, glasses perched in a angel on their nose and features soft but sharp around the edges.

"What's wrong with him?"

"How do I know?"Niall stares at Marcel as if he has 3 heads."I'm not a doctor!"Which was true. He was chef, his love for food dragging him into the cooking world from a young age. He was a marvellous cook, if he wasn't tooting his own horn or anything, and was very well paid since he worked in one of the best in the area.

"We gotta get him to a hospital, Niall. Now."They can't just leave him here, it was freezing outside and Marcel could tell whenever his finger touched the unconscious Omegas cheek, just to find it icy cold."He needs to be checked out."

"This is going to look hella shady."Niall sighs, already scooping up the omega into his arms. He was as light as a feather, so small. Marcel lifts up the discarded backpack, holding if by the strap as they walk to the car."An alpha, with an unconscious omega. Alarm bells."

"I'm going to ring Harry, to tell Liam to ring his best friend."Marcel mumbles, looking into the backseat where the omega with no name lays. Marcel was curious, he wanted to look through the backpack in search for ID because he hated referencing to the omega as just Omega.

"Why?"Niall side glances at him in question.

"I think Liams best friend is a doctor, I don't know."Marcel waves his hand, fishing out his phone so he can ring his twin brother. They were probably sleeping, or fûcking, but he didn't care. Marcel and Harry had a close relationship like that, both all up in one another's personal lives.

"All I wanted was to go home, eat pizza and sleep. Was that too much to ask?"


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't bring the omega here!"Zayn shouts, alerted by the thought. Imagine that, an unclaimed omega tainting his furniture with their sweet scent of purity, the scent lingering the halls and remaining in the couch cushions because Zayn was too lazy to wash them. Gigi would go mental when she returned, and Zayn, well he'd be a very dead alpha."Take the fucking kid to a hospital!"

"Okay, wait, why are you telling me this?"Zayn is struggling to keep his eyes open, tempted for them to droop close and go back to sleep as he heavily shifts himself so that he's prompt up on one elbow. The young alpha was not amused by this unexpected wake up call, body aching and mind restless after the 12 hour shift that he ha just worked and the mer 3 hours kip he managed to squeeze in before being awoken by what he can tell is the hysterical cries of his best friend.

"It's an omega, he's unconscious and I dunno, Harry woke me up telling me that Marcel and Niall found him on the edge of the roa-"

"Yes, and why tell me?"Zayn asks again, annoyance laced in his voice. Sleep was a precious thing to Zayn, being an alpha that really needed his sleep so that he doesn't accidentally cut open someone's organs while ok the operating table because he fell asleep."I was sleeping, I have no intentions on dealing with people who need medical attention until I go back to work."He near enough growls his annoyance.

"Look, Marcel is panicking which means that Harry is panicking which means I have to panic because that's apparently the rules of marriage or something, which means you have to fix it!"Liam wasn't really panicking, not really, but with Harry ready to bounce out of the house and go help an omega he has never met before it meant he had to do something.

Liam wasn't going to allow his pretty little omega out at night, especially with the chaos that was happening with the snatching of Omegas off the streets. Whether they be male or female, claimed or not, omegas were being snatched and sold to the wealthy alphas of the world, being paid top money for the prettiest of omegas to produce with the most power alphas to reproduce a super species of omegas and Alphas.

"Why do _I_ have to fix it?"Zayn stresses, already moving to sit up in his bed, the covers pooling around his waist and the cool air attacking his bare skin. He keeps the phone to his ear, rolling his shoulders back in a stretch, tense muscles and stiff bones creaking and cracking in fatigue from near enough working himself into the ground.

"Because you're in our click, you're the doctor."Liam snaps, a little paranoid with the omega that was climbing onto his lap and trying to reach for the phone in his alphas hand."Look, I'll tell Harry to tell Marcel to tell Niall to bring the omega to your house-"

"Don't bring the omega here!"Zayn shouts, alerted by the thought. Imagine that, an unclaimed omega tainting his furniture with their sweet scent of purity, the scent lingering the halls and remaining in the couch cushions because Zayn was too lazy to wash them. Gigi would go mental when she returned, and Zayn, well he'd be a very dead alpha."Take the fucking kid to a hospital!"

"Do you know how shady that would be?"Liam stresses for the sake of Niall who would end of carrying the omega into the hospital. He'd be arrested on the spot. Although, Alphas were the superior race even with their overpopulation and were able to get away with the most of things in life.

"Take him to the hospital and...I'll meet them there, okay? Just, don't bring him here."Zayn sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was fully awake by now, pulling himself up to a stand so he can tug on a pair of clean clothes. The alpha grumbles frustrations, wanting nothing but to ignore this apparent urgency and go back to sleep until his actual shift.

Zayn knew he should've turned off his phone

Zayn grabs for his lab coat on the way out of the door, pager buzzing and beeping simultaneously to alert the young doctor of his urgency. Zayn purposely ignores the sounds and vibrations, the lab coat folded over his arm and coffee mug in his hand as he locks the door and leaves the comfort of his apparent home and to the hospital in no hurry whatsoever.

The roads are near enough empty, other then the rare taxi carrying back a load of youngsters back from a drunk night out in the town or other late night workers coming back from a shift or just starring theirs. The radio is boring, the constant loop of repeated music on the go was the on,y thing that played and it only took Zayn two songs before he decided to just drive in silence.

Zayn bumps his car door closed with his hip, taking a sip of his bitter taste of coffee as he walks towards the entrance of the city hospital that he has been working at since he left medical school, which honestly wasn't that long ago. He was in no mood for interaction, glaring at any betas that dared to give him a dirty look, wondering why the powerful alpha doctor was in for duty when he was not needed.

"Doctor Malik-"A short beta is following Zayn, close to his heels as he speeds walk after the alpha who still clutched his coffee cup tightly and had now shrugged on the white lab coat half heartedly. He looked rugged, Raven black hair sticking in odd angles from the little sleep he had gotten and the shirt he wore not fully buttoned due to laziness and lack of sleep."You aren't supposed to be here..."

"I know,"Zayn groans in annoyance.

"So why are you here?"The beta pesters, confused but continuing to follow the alpha towards A&E. It was an area that Zayn tried his best to stay away from, filled with drunken adolescents with alcohol poisoning and unintelligent beings getting injured in the most ridiculous of ways that made Zayn glad that he was a Misanthrope.

No one liked to work the A&E department shift, rather not be screamed at to be seen by a doctor or vomited on by teenagers that weren't even at the age limit yet. Zayn gave his praise to the nurses and doctors that could stick it, it meant that he didn't have to and got the better job as well as the better pay and company.

Zayns alpha nose can catch onto the faint omega sent that lingers the packed A&E hallways, already sensing other alphas that were creeping a round the hospital grounds, they too catching the scent of an unclaimed omega. It was faint but noticeable for any strong enough alpha to catch on, and this made Zayn glad that the medical staff in A&E allowed for the omega to be put into a private room.

"Doctor Malik! There's an omega that has just been bought in, the couple demanded for you to tend to them-"A paranoid looking beta fusses, a clipboard in her dainty little hands. The other beta had gotten bored of the following and constant silence, heading back to his own department and allowing the powerful young alpha doctor do what he wants.

"Yes, I know. That is why I'm here."He takes the clipboard that's handed to him, flicking the page."I swear, if I've been paged in to tend to some pissed out omega I'm going to be extremely pissed off."Zayn near enough growls, shooing off the beta female as he follows the faint, sweet scent that tingled his nose.

"Zayn!"Zayn looks up from where his eyes scan the clipboard, golden brown eyes landing on the sight of an omega with emerald green eyes behind the frame of glasses and chocolate brown hair that was styled back. His features are so familiar, from his pale skin and plump lips, the young omega looks so panicked and worried.

"Harry?"Zayn voices in confusion.

"Marcel,"The omega corrects."Harry's twin brother, We've met."Marcel says calmly.

"We have?"Zayn speaks, not recalling any moment of meeting Marcel, or the fact that Harry had a twin brother who was almost identical to him other than the glasses and straight hair not curly.

"Yes, At Harry's wedding."Oh, yeah Zayn remembers now. That wedding was chaos from the start, and honestly half of it was very hazy for the alpha doctor, the memory filled with nothing but flashing lights and the burn of alcohol and the occasional cousin of the bride on his lap.

"Right, okay."Zayn shakes his head and moves past the omega whose alpha has now moved to stand protectively behind him. His eyes land on the omega that lays unconscious on the hospital bed, so small and weak looking compared to the usual omegas that Zayn comes across."What's happened here? Full details."

"We don't know,"Marcels Alpha replies."We were coming home and Marcel spotted him laying on the side of the motorway. Being concerned, we checked to see if he was okay and well this is how he found him. All frothy around the mouth, cold and unconscious."He carries on, arms worried around the worried omega.

"Is he okay? What happened to him?"Marcel asks, watching how the young doctor examine the omega on the bed. Zayn admits, the male omega is beautiful, his features soft as he lays unconscious. There was something about him, about his faint scent that was sending Zayns alpha side into hyperdrive but he pushed it away.

"I don't know."Zayn replies bluntly, taking the stethoscope out of the inside pocket of his lab coat."And I will only know after I do blood tests."He motions for a nurse to come and help him take off the omegas hoodie.

"Do you- Do you think someone..."

"Raped him?"Marcel winces at how bluntly the doctor speaks, cowering into Niall's chest."It could be a reason, yes. A blood test will follow up with a routine body, DNA test as well."Zayn silently thanks the nurse for disposing of the now ripped up hoodie that has been cut away.

Niall and Marcel stay silent as the doctor checks the omegas breathing and heartbeat, watching how the alpha doctor pulls away with a deep frown on his lips.

"He has an unbelievably fast heart rate,"Zayn announces, clicking his fingers for a nurse."This could either be caused by a drug overdose, or to a seizure. Either way, that would explain the frothiness. He's stable."There was nothing to overly worry about, for now, but the quicker that Zayn got the omegas blood out of him and hooked up to an IV, the better.

_Zayn knew he wasn't going home tonight_


	7. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Only thing that Zayn could positively say - and really the results was not at all positive but at least it was a stepping stone towards successful research - what was causing the young omega to take these strings of seizures and for his omega scent to be successfully masked to the max. All in all, Doctor Malik can confirm that the omega that continued to lay most dead like on the hospital bed was bound to be one of the most stupidest - and dare he say luckiest - creatures that walk the planet, because the substance that he has been taking for god knows how many months was sure to kill him, but it hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This is nonedited
> 
> Also thank you so much for all these wonderful comments and for over 100 Kudos (:

The Unknown Omega proves to be a handful, seeing as he takes a series of seizures in the first 2 hours of his arrival into A&E, and just as Doctor Malik and a handful of other medical staff get him stabilised, the omega takes another seizure. Zayn manages to get the young male omega moved from A&E to a private room pretty quickly, for the safety of the young omega due to the amount of Alphas prowling the surrounding area.

Zayn ends up not going home after his original shift ends, and instead makes camp in the omegas private hospital room that Zayn himself is paying for. The room was under security code that only Doctor Malik and a handful of nurses knew the code to, for the safety for the omega whose scent was getting stronger as the days ticked on and the more Alphas popping up around the hospital increased. Zayn didn't mind, not  entirely , it just meant that he hasn't went home in 3 days and he was getting increasingly worried about the omega who was showing no signs of waking up.

Zayn can at least say that he has gotten something good out of the endless research that he has been doing for the last 3 days, because honestly he was getting nowhere with contacting the omegas family since his blood work showed that he wasn't even on the fucking system of existence. It was honestly like the omega was just dropped out of nowhere, with no bloodline connected to his DNA and no traces of existence anywhere on this godawful earth.

The Only thing that Zayn could _positively_ say - and really the results was _not_ at all positive but at least it was a stepping stone towards successful research - what was causing the young omega to take these strings of seizures and for his omega scent to be successfully masked to the max. All in all, Doctor Malik can confirm that the omega that continued to lay most dead like on the hospital bed was bound to be one of the most stupidest - and dare he say _luckiest_ \- creatures that walk the planet, because the substance that he has been taking for god knows how many months was sure to kill him, but it hadn't.

Zayn couldn't exactly pinpoint what was actually in the so called 'suppressants' as he choose to call them, seeing as he has never had an omega wheeled into A&E that has taken this type. It wasn't behind the counter stuff, Zayn was sure of that, and he was well aware of all of the black market and illegal white vans that were popping up all over the place, trying to make a quick buck from some stupid, off his head omega that needed something to cover up his actual identity.

"There you are."Zayn all but jumps at the voice next to his ear, a hand still cradling the now cold coffee to his chest and the other hand Fiddling with the pages of the clipboard on his lap. He turns his head, golden brown eyes meeting Liams chocolate brown ones.

"What are you doing here?"Is all that Zayn asks, leaning to set the mug of cold coffee onto the coffee table in front of him. The staff room didn't consist of much, a couple of leather sofas, a banged up television, and a kitchen area - with a Refrigerator that could barely flicker to life, and no one would dare leave their sandwich in there since I'd be eaten by some other scrounger that couldn't seem to bring in their own sandwich - that was probably the most appreciated due to the coffee maker that was practically worshiped by all medical staff.

"Brought you lunch."Liam informs, a smile tugging at his lips.

"It's 7 at night."Zayn deadpans,"And unless you have some good quality coffee in your back pocket, you can fuck off."He grumbles, throwing the clipboard onto the wooden coffee table in frustration.

"Wow, looks like someone is in a sour mood."Liam rolls his eyes, flopping down on the leather hospital couch. Liam was exhausted, the case that he has been working on was getting absolutely nowhere, and he hated to admit it but maybe his client belonged behind bars considering his file of arrests and associations was enough to out him away for a long time.

"Of course I am, there's an unconscious male omega lying in one of my hospital beds, doped up on some illegal shit that is corrupting his system like the plague."Much to the fact that Zayn shouldn't really be telling his best mate about one of his patients, he still needed to rant off to someone about this because it was honestly doing his bloody Head in.

"Kids these days,"Liam shakes his head,"When will they ever learn?"

"You're talking like you're 70 years old, you're 28."Zayn looks at his fellow omega as if he was oblivious to his own age and maturity."This isn't the casual weed or speed, I don't know what the hell that omega took but it sure as fuck wasn't good for him. I've sent the drugs up to the Lab for them to analyse."

"No ID? Family?"

"Nothing."Zayn stresses, picking up the bag of apparent sandwiches that Liam had brought him."We took blood tests, finger prints, every type of DNA test available. He accordingly doesn't exist."

Zayn just couldn't get his head around it. Suppressant over doses were normally the easiest to deal with, it was always a quick stomach pump, a 2 day hospital stay - because normally the omega hadn't gained consciousness yet - and then the omega was metaphorically kicked out of the hospital just in time for yet another omega to be checked in for the same reasons. This time however, Doctor Malik was finding this omega to be stressful.

"What are you doing here?"Zayn voices once again, peering into the brown paper bag that is rested on his lap.

"I told you, to bring you food."Liam answers lazily, stretching out on the beat up leather sofa and attention drawn to what was playing on the television.

"Don't bullshit me, Payne. I've known you for most of my life and you've never brought food for me ever."He actually lets a laugh ripple through his chest, head leaned back a little as he does so."The most you've ever bought me is a taxi home, and that's only because some hooked stole my wallet back when I was in med school."

"Aw, that was a fun night, wasn't it? That was when-"

"Stop dodging the question, Li."Rolling his eyes, Zayn shoots the alpha a glare."You never visit me at work, or buy me food, there's obviously something wrong, or well wrong in Liam standards anyway."

"Marcel may be pregnant, right?"Zayn nods, even though he probably has already forgotten who Marcel is already."And basically Harry and Marcel has always had this close relationship going on between the two, being twins and all, and due to this, I-I'm kind of getting this hint that Harry wants pups."

"That's great news!"Smiling, Zayn leans forward in his chair to look at Liam more closely. Harry wasn't at all the most subtle person in the world, and with that, Liam wasn't the most obvious either, seeing as he has missed all of the red flashing light hints that Harry has been giving him for many months now about wanting pups.

"W-well I mean, kinda Great news..."Liam hesitates, sitting up and stretching the back of his neck."I just don't think I'm ready for pups, Y'know? I love Harry, a lot, and I do want a family with him but just not now. I don't know how I can tell him that without sounding like a total prick and breaking his heart."

Liam never wanted to hurt his omega, in anyway whatsoever.

"Just, when you tell him be gentle, okay?"Zayn wasn't good with feelings, what to do or what to say if someone was hurting, or if someone had to tell heartbreaking news. He was never one of those doctors that would be able to tell a family gently about the passing of a loved one, and instead was a doctor that was straight to the point and didn't sugar coat or bullshit the truth.

_Sometimes Doctor Malik loved his job, and other times he hated it_

 

 

**_＼(^o^)／_ **

 

 

Louis hated the world, and no it wasn't in that sort of 'I'm a teenager and my parents took away my phone so I hate the world' type of way, because Louis was 24 years of age and didn't even have a phone for it to be taken away from him. Louis just hated how everything was set out in a Hierarchy, he hates how everything was stereotyped in the world, with the Alphas shown off as the boisterous and ruthless, ready to protect their omega or beta, and the Omegas of the world supposedly being Quiet, needy and ready to bare their alphas pups and look after the nest.

Even so, being the omega that he was, Louis was no quiet one. Louis managed to cause chaos wherever he went, to gain the attention of any Alpha that had their eye on the small omega, he did it just for the sake of the attention, to be noticed by a race more superior and to be touched in delicate ways that only an alpha could touch an omega.

He can still remember clearly those days back in high school, where he was the only male omega in the school and had ever alpha male or female swooning over him, treating him like some kind of God and treating him like he was a King. Louis use to live off that attention, how every alpha would just stop and watch him move with a sway of his hips, a little dance in his step because Louis knew that everyone was watching him.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch, kid."That voice, it's so rough and thick with an accent that is so unfamiliar to Louis, and one that Louis wants to find out more about. The voice drifts through one ear and bounces off of the walls of his skull, so angelically masculine that it makes Louis think that good things could happen to people like him.

Sluggishly, Louis is peeling his heavy lidded eyes open, a groan of protest rumbling through his chest whenever the bright and ever so annoying lights of the room blind his sensitive eyes. The light doesn't help the headache that has started pulse around his temples, making him want to curl up into a ball and die from all of the pain that his body is going through.

"Are you honestly thick in the head?"The voice continues to rant, voice laced in annoyance which brings out that strange accent of his that Louis has already fallen in love with."I mean, normally Omegas use suppressants to cover up their scent for safety reasons, not to kill themselves."

"I-I'm-"Louis' voice is scratchy and raw from the lack of fluids, his Adam's apple bobs as he swallows dryly."I'm n-not an Omega."Because he's not, kinda anyway. He's been living as a beta for god knows how many months, so many months that it seems to be normal to identify himself as a beta, something normal. Louis just wanted to blend in, to hide away and to not be noticed by his scent everywhere that he went, or be chatted up to just to be fucked and filled up with an alphas seed.

"Darling, you're very much so an Omega, whether you would like to believe it or not."Because it's true, an omega can never not be an omega, the same way a beta can never not be a beta. Yeah, an omega of any age or gender could cover up their scent or put a hold to a heat cycle, but that doesn't stop them from being an omega, because really, you're just not one to the public eye and there was nothing more you could do about it.

"Where am I?"Louis dares to ask, because honestly this is the most conversation that he has had in months, other than that book store worker who insisted that he drank a mug of tea and ate some biscuits as I'd be was made from just skin and bones.

"A hospital,"The voice replies rather darkly,"And your damn well lucky that you are, any longer and you've been dead."

"You speak of death like it's a bad thing,"

"I'm a doctor, the aim of my job is to not let people die."Louis' eye sight is blurry without the glasses perched on his nose, but he can vaguely make out the doctor that stands at the end of his bed, talking to him like Louis is some ill mannered toddler who doesn't know any better. They're tall and fairly built to what he can make out, with Raven black hair that seems do beautiful to touch.

"How long that have I been here?"

"4 days,"Doctor Malik replies, and the fact that he only knows this is because he hadn't been home in 4 damn days and has been living off of super noodles and shitty coffee for the last 4 days, with the use of the staff showers and a kip in the staff bunkers.

"The substance that we found in you and in your possession should've killed you, not to mention that it was also extremely illegal, showing from our lab results."Zayn speaks up,"Seeing as we see unable to identify you, we were unable to contact any family members or possibly mates and I'd like to take the time to ask you your name."

"What's the point? Ain't gonna be any use to ya', Doctor."

"It would help us to know if you have family-"

"Well I don't, I don't have family or a mate, or anyone to contact so there's no point in you finding out my name and trying to track them down, okay?"Louis snaps, a little too defensively that even surprises himself, never mind the doctor at the end of the bed who has now taken it upon himself to look at the omega suspiciously, just looking at him.

Doctor Malik sighs heavily, tired from the restless nights of sleep he has been getting due to worry of the omega in his hospital bed and if he would awaken or not, and now that he has, He can tell himself that he's fine and will be able to sleep a little easier tonight knowing so.

"If you don't want to tell me your name, fine, just don't try and be smart and plan your escape route, because if I don't get to you first, one of the lustful alphas prowling the area will and honestly, it's better off to deal with me than with them."


	8. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Either way, he'll end up in jail because the moment that Doctor Malik types in the name Louis gives him, he'll find out that it's not on the system and report it to the police, and by being integrated by the police that'll end up with them knowing who he is and therefore being crowned as the dimwitted Police Officers that unintentionally caught the Doncaster Killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment (:
> 
> Haven't had time to edit but I will soon enough

Pain was something that Louis was commonly use to, and no, this isn't the start of some yapping on about how Louis was beat as a child by his mothers confidant string of new husbands that she doesn't actually mate with so that she doesn't get attached, and again no, he isn't going to rant on about a heart break he had as a teenager that supposedly ended his life and caused him to cry because that never happened either.

Louis was just use to the pain of scrapped knees, bruised up arms and handprints on his ass, pains that faded as quickly as it appeared because hey; he was an omega and sometimes alphas got rough with him. He was also a footballer - or well he tried out for numerous football teams where he was rejected because no one wanted to play football with an omega Incase they accidentally broke him because apparently omegas are made out of glass or something - so he was use to the pain in that section as well.

This pain however, was a pain that Louis just wanted to go away. The feeling of getting your stomach pumped more than once made Louis want to crawl into some type of corner and die because fuck, if he thought it was sore the first time - and really he only got the after pain because he was passed out during the actual pumping of his stomach - the second time seemed to be even worse.

Louis was sure that it was just due to the fact that Doctor Malik just seemed to hate him, and yeah, fair enough Louis wasn't the most likeable person on earth because sometimes he was an arrogant ass and liked to crack jokes even at the worse of times, but no one was _that_ annoying to have to endure a second stomach pumping 'just Incase'.

"You should've told me, I could've let you stay in my house, I mean Liam wouldn't of liked it but who cares what he thinks, you're so so stupid."Louis groans at the overly loud voice that is rambling in his ear, a weight straddling him and curls tickling Louis' nose.

His mind was hazy as he lets his eyes flutter open, regretting it in an instant whenever he's nose to nose with another omega, an omega that Louis can identify as Harry, the overly bubbly and smothery omega that seemed to hold him hostage in his bookstore. His eyes are so damn doe eyed and green, features soft and curly hair tied back with a bandanna. He looks so harmless.

"Um, Hi..."Louis' voice trails off, vision a little fuzzy and eyes wide. He's so tired and sore and he doesn't know why Harry is here or how he knew were he was - which should be alerting since it looks like an omega who probably has no detective sense in him as tracked him down and actual detectives can't find his ass after months of looking - because it wasn't like Louis had an impact on the omegas life. Louis is simply just an omega on the run that wanted to buy a damn book from another bookstore.

"Don't 'Hi' me, you should've told me that you were an omega!"Louis winces at the loud voice, a kink in his neck whenever he tries to shy away from the voice."I'm an omega, I know the struggles, you didn't have to hide what you are from me."Harry pouts. He never really learned what person space was.

"H-how did you get in here?"Louis Asks, ignoring the information about being an omega because Louis will argue until the damn apocalypse that he isn't an omega. Louis had his reasons on covering up his scent with suppressants and it was a reason that he wasn't exactly screaming from mountain tops. He was pretty sure that no one was allowed in his room, safety reasons of course so that Louis doesn't get raped by some alpha that still lurks the grounds, or in this case an omega that just really has taken a shine to him.

"Zayn let me in, well, kind of anyway. I stole his access card and managed to get the number out of him. No biggie."Harry shrugs his shoulders, a small smile playing on his lips."And anyway, it's not good for you to be trapped on your own, we're friends, you need company."Because really, Louis deserves a friend right now.

"We're not friends,"Louis deadpans because that's the last thing he needs. Don't get him wrong, Harry is a sweet omega from what Louis can tell - other than the utter determination to mother him which is kind of creepy - but being friends is not want Louis wants or needs. The last thing that needs to happen is for Louis to start dragging people down the gutter with him, that's the reason why he needs to get as far away from this city as possible. Away from overly attractive doctors and their omega friends, back to being on his _own_.

"Of course we are!"

"You don't want to be friends with me, I'm- I'm a mess."

"That's fine, I don't care."Because he doesn't. Harry just wants a friend and they friend is Louis because there's just something about him that makes him want to cling to the frail omega and pet his hair and kiss his forehead and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Harry just wants to coddle and protect Louis from the bad world they live in.

"Harry, you- you don't even know my name."Louis gives up. This won't last for long, Louis knows that it won't. One thing will lead to another and either Harry will get bored with Louis by the time the omega is released from hospital or Louis will have town hopped to a different town, leaving Harry to forget all about him.

"The thing with that,"There's a new voice in the room, startling both omegas as they look at the door that was now just closing behind the Doctor."If you don't tell us your name, we have every right to go to police."Doctor Malik continues to speak, not really caring if he scared the living shit out of the two omegas.

"You can't do that,"Louis shakes his head because he has two options here, and really both options actually lead him in the same location because he'll end up in jail either way, probably in some time in the future. He can go ahead and tell Doctor Malik his name, up front about it and not cutting corners or he can be stubborn and allow the Police to Rattle a name out of him, dragging him to a police cell and slapping him about until he tells him.

Either way, he'll end up in jail because the moment that Doctor Malik types in the name Louis gives him, he'll find out that it's not on the system and report it to the police, and by being integrated by the police that'll end up with them knowing who he is and therefore being crowned as the dimwitted Police Officers that unintentionally caught the Doncaster Killer.

"I can and I will."Doctor Malik remains with that stone cold and emotionless expression he always seems to be wearing, lips in a right straight line, hair styled so neat and professionally and beard trimmed and well groomed."Harry, you know that you shouldn't be in here. This is a violation of privacy."

"He's my friend, I'm just making sure that he's okay."Harry Pouts, resting his head on Louis' chest to prove his point.

"Even so, this is a secured area. He's in here for his own safety and we can't have you stealing my access card just for you to see you friend. You could've let an alpha in here."

"Well I didn't, did I?"Harry mocks, head tilted to look at Zayn with wide green eyes but still have his head rested on his new friend. Harry got attached easily.

"Leave, Harry. You should be at work."Zayn deadpans, looking at the watch on his wrist and noting the time. It was late in the Morning, Zayn being in work since the early hours of the morning, attending to patients, delivering news, anything and everything he could do just to pass the time because he really shouldn't be in and should be at home preparing. Unlucky enough, Zayn was a stubborn soul and was determined to not let another doctor have their paws on the Unknown Omega he has seemed to grow fond of.

"Oh shit,"He curses, scrambling off of Louis at the mention of work because the only way that he got Liam to agree for Harry open his own bookstore was that he promised to remember to open it 5 days a week."I Gotta open up. I'll come visit later, do you like cookies? Of course you do. Bye."Harry rushes out, pressing a small kiss to Louis' cheek before saying goodbye to Zayn and leaving as fast as he can.

"Thought you said you didn't have any friends?"Zayn raises his eyebrow as he speaks to the only omega in the room, walking closer to the bed and grabbing at the clipboard to check his notes.

"I don't."

Zayn just hums, reading the notes that other nurses have jotted down. Luckily enough -and something that Zayn was really glad of - there was no traces of rape or another Alphas DNA on the omegas Body, something that allowed Zayn to breath a sigh of relief. If Zayn couldn't even manage a single name out of the male omega, there was no way he was going to be able to get him to admit what happened to him if he had been raped.

"When can I Leave?"Louis asks, watching as Doctor Malik moves to check his fluids."I'm kind of missing actual food, not whatever crap this hospital pulls out of their ass. I actually swear to god, I'm sure that this yoghurt had fur on it."Louis shivers at the mer thought of the food that a stout nurse had wheeled in for him.

Zayn bites back a chuckle, watching out of the corner of his eye how the blue eyed omega smiles just a little at the chuckle, continuing to watch him in curiosity."The food isn't that bad, I've had worse, I mean, Aeroplane food."

"Never had it,"Louis shrugs."Never flown before."Louis has traveled the whole country, from one side of England to the top of Scotland - probably because he's lost count on where he is and isn't really sure where he is right now - but he's never traveled outside of the U.K. He wasn't as fortunate as that.

"You seem chatty,"Zayn notes, his tone a hint of amusement in it. It was the first time that Zayn has been able to hold a conversation with the omega without a cocky remark or the conversation taking a dark turn.

"I'm always chatty, just haven't had the chance to actually chat since you keep pumping my stomach."Louis rolls his eyes, nimble fingers picking at the wires that are attached to him."Kinda dampers my mood."

"It's for your own safety, make sure that you don't die because really, a dead omega isn't exactly good for my reputation."Not to forget to mention that the government would be on Zayns ass and everyone that has even breathed near the omega. An omega dying in the hands of hospital staff was just as bad as a doctor performing an abortion on what could be an omega pup, that was a crime that was very high up on the list and one that Doctor Malik has witnessed be the end of some fellow Doctors licenses.

"Reputation seems to be everything, doesn't it?"Louis seems to mutter bitterly, half heartedly swatting away Doctor Maliks hands whenever the doctor goes to check his heart rate."You Alphas and you're stupid reputations, getting in the way with everything."

"You Omegas and you're stubborn, snobby asses."

"Got a great ass, actually. Wanna' check it out, Doctor Malik?"Louis can't help the small smirk that plays at his lips, watching for any change in the doctors facial expression. Louis' senses weren't as strong as an alphas, and since the suppressants his senses were even worse, but what he could pick up was that there was no scent of another omega rubbed off onto Doctor Malik. He just smelt like a pure alpha, a mix of electricity and pine."It's the best way to take a temperature, eh?"

Really, Louis doesn't know where this was all coming from. Doctor Malik was sitting so close to him, his event almost invading his nose and sending shivers up and down Louis' spine."I have an omega."

"I never asked that."

"I also don't date patients."

"I don't date."Because it was true, Louis didn't date, hell, he didn't even sleep around. Louis has been on the run and go for so long that he hadn't had the chance to just stop and have a date with a nice alpha or maybe even a beta - because not all betas were pricks. It wasn't like Louis was willing to date either, he had lost all faith and trust the minute that the only alpha he did trust threw it al out the window."You don't smell like them."

"That isn't any of your business,"Zayn deadpans, pulling the buds of the stethoscope out of his ears, jotting down the omegas heart rate onto his notes. Zayn didn't speak of Gigi a lot, mostly because no one asked about her just like no one asked about Zayn to Gigi. Zayn also tried his best to separate his work life and his personal life.

"Just like my name isn't any of yours."


	9. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has always tried his best to not think about that night, he didn't want to remember the screaming, or the pain, or the constant scrubbing at his hands to get rid off all of the blood that stained his hands. It was images that no omegas should have to witness, and nevertheless, be apart of. The suppressants helped for the most part, it kept his omega side at bay, burring away those omega instincts and emotions as well as his sweet scent.
> 
> Now, everything was coming back at full force, like ripping off a bandaid. It would explain why he flinched when Anne had touched his arm - Louis' brain was still catching up with the rest of him and mistakenly took Anne's soft touch as a rough Alphas - or how he's started to grown attachment to Doctor Maliks jacket just because it holds the Alphas scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nonedited due to lack of time but I will eventually come around to editing the whole fanfiction when it's finished. 
> 
> Please leave your opinions on the chapter (:

Omega houses weren't always he best option to turn to, and it was only now, with no other place to go to and to weak to even stagger a couple of miles, It's the only choice that Louis has. Now that the remaining suppressants in his system are wearing off, and his scent is getting increasingly stronger and attracting unwelcome attention, he can't afford to camp out n park benches or hide in the back of a moving train because there's no doubt in his mind that he'll get caught and possibly raped.

Louis curses the fact that Doctor Malik had swiped his suppressants and sent them up to a lab. They were the only thing that was keeping him safe - and unconsciously also causing him to die from the inside out but that's a different story - and really, Louis can't exactly remember what city he was in when he had bought a years supply of the dodgy suppressants but he wish he did. Being a naturally born Omega sucked an awful lot and Louis wishes he could tell the gods to go and suck a dick for making him who he is.

The Omega House that Louis stumbles across is half decent enough that Louis knows that he doesn't have to sleep with one eye open but it's not secure enough that he knows what little possessions in his backpack will be safe from being stolen. It could be worse, some of the Omega Houses that appear on TV - and not for good reasons - are appalling. The government seem to want to protect the Omegas, but at the same time, no politician was willing to give up their vacation homes to put in findings.

It's small from the outside, a crooked sign hanging over the large wooden doors, hinges rusted and a window or two broken. The house was on safe, private grounds which was a weight off the the young omegas shoulders because that meant that Louis was safer spending the night at the omega house than back at the hospital. An alpha would be prosecuted if they roamed the grounds of the Omega house, back at the hospital all they could do was get extra security.

Louis can't help but feel guilty as he walks into the open front hallway of The Omega House, hands shaking and eyes darting around the place, taking in his surroundings. It's well kept, clean and safe. Omega Houses were made to keep homeless and victimised omegas safe from harm, to keep them off the street and give them nutrient foods. They were for the omegas that got slapped around by their alpha, raped in back alleyways and sometimes, just to have the company of another omega whenever their alpha passed on.

"Oh look at you, you must be freezing!"There's a voice gushing from the top of the stairs, a female omega in her late Forties making her way down the stairs and to where Louis stands, looking like a lost little soul as he clutched the straps of his worn out backpack and drowns in the stolen jacket. He wouldn't really say he stole it, Doctor Malik kind of left it hanging in his room and he kind of just took it.

It smells like him

Expensive with the slight scent of _arrogance_

"Could I possibly stay here for the night?"Louis finds himself asking, voice slot more softer and timid from the ways that he normally speaks. Louis has always spoke with they little bit of pride in his voice, voice a bit too high and filled with sarcasm. Now, he's just too tired to out on his façade and would rather just sink into something nice and comfortable; like a coma.

"Of course, of course!"The woman smiles, brown hair messily tied up into a loose bun and smile reaching from ear to ear. She's the obvious runner of the house, she gives off this aura of protectiveness - something earned from years of raring pups - and control that just makes Louis relax a little more."We have plenty of room. The bedrooms are upstairs, the kitchen is just through that archway and the dining room the other way."

"Thank you so much,"Louis sighs with relief, shoulders sagging.

"Your scent is peculiar, dear."She comments, reaching to help Louis with his coat only for the omega to sleepily flinch away from her soft touch.

"It isn't back at full force yet,"Louis informs her, consciously hugging the jacket closer around his body. The omega still wasn't use to touch, it was something unfamiliar and something he tried not to make. Even if it was just an omega, flinching was Louis' first reaction.

"Suppressants?"She asks, tome full of sympathy and knowing. She has been running this house for long enough to know the ins and outs of Suppressants, knowing very well the reasons why Omegas choose to take them. Being an omega herself, and having two omega children (and a further Beta child as well) She herself was tempted to but her sons on suppressants from a young age for their own safety.

"Yeah,"Louis nods, cheeks warm whenever he notices the longing and sympathetic look the the older omega gives him."I'm Louis by the way, seeing as you're allowing me to stay under your roof you deserve to know my name."He smiles, hand outstretched for Louis to shake.

"Anne,"Anne smiles, shaking Louis' hand as if he was made out of glass."Now, make yourself comfortable. Get yourself a shower and freshen yourself up, sweetheart. I can clean your clothes for you when you're done and get you a bowl of stew, yeah?"She's already pushing Louis towards the stairs, a kind smile tugging at her lips whenever Louis is thanking her and making his way up the steps.

There's something warm and cosy about the whole house, it wasn't run down and filled with drugs like Louis expected but it also wasn't controlled by technology and had a flat screen wherever you went. It was a place where Louis felt like he was welcomed and at home, that he didn't need to worry about being kicked out or shoved out the door.

Louis takes the longest possibly shower that he can handle, letting his body soak in the unfamiliar hot water that he allows to pelt down onto the aching muscles of his back and run down his spine. He scrubs and cleans until he can get the unhealthy stench of hospital air and food off of his skin and hair, rising throughout after every wash.

Louis was more than happy to be released from the hospital - and in released he actually means kinda of escaping out of the window and shimmying his wonderful butt down the drain pipe and then running as fast as an omega can run - but he can't help the small, fearing feeling in the pit of his stomach of what will happen to him now.

He even kind of misses Doctor Malik, and he's literally been gone 3 hours.

"What am I going to do?"Louis whispers, small and dainty body curling in on itself as he sits on the edge of one of the beds. His hair is still dripping wet, little droplets of water running down his cheeks and the clothing he has shoved on way too big for his small frame. He had stolen them from some washing line when he first made his run, never looking back after that night and   
Just kept on running.

Louis has always tried his best to not think about that night, he didn't want to remember the screaming, or the pain, or the constant scrubbing at his hands to get rid off all of the blood that stained his hands. It was images that no omegas should have to witness, and nevertheless, be apart of. The suppressants helped for the most part, it kept his omega side at bay, burring away those omega instincts and emotions as well as his sweet scent.

Now, everything was coming back at full force, like ripping off a bandaid. It would explain why he flinched when Anne had touched his arm - Louis' brain was still catching up with the rest of him and mistakenly took Anne's soft touch as a rough Alphas - or how he's started to grown attachment to Doctor Maliks jacket just because it holds the Alphas scent.

By the time that Louis makes his way downstairs, jacket dropped over his shoulders and dirty clothing folded into his arms, he's already too tired to eat the delicious stew but he's hungry enough this his stomach is rumbling rather loudly and smart enough to know that if he doesn't eat he's going to die.

There are omegas that Louis hasn't noticed until now, sitting off on their own or talking quietly with a group of other omegas. There wasn't a lot and Louis didn't expect there to be a lot seeing as it wasn't like omegas were a huge part of the worlds population. Louis can see the tension is some of the omegas bodies, how hunched over and protected of themselves they are, how even the slightest noise makes them flinch and look up in panic.

Some people have it worse than him

"Now, doesn't a shower sort everything out?"Anne laughs lightly, setting a pot of stew in the middle of the dinning room table, bowls, napkins and spoons stacked up beside the huge pot. Louis nods with a small smile, watching as omegas start to gather to get a bowl of food."Is this all that you need washed, dear?"She asks.

"Y-yeah, I don't have a lot of clothes."Louis admits, allowing Anne to take the clothes he was wearing out of his hands. He had two outfits and three pairs of underwear, shoes that were worn out and had holes in them and a jacket that he has had for 3 hours.

"We have loads of clothes available if you need them, Louis."She tells him, setting his clothes down for a second and getting a bowl of stew. Before Louis can hesitate, she's putting the bowl into the small omegas hands."Now eat up, you're skin and bones. Don't hesitate to get seconds."

"Thank you,"He whispers, cautiously following Anne around the house like a lost pup, one hand holding the bowl and the other dipping the spoon into the stew as he ate."This is really, really nice."

"Thank you,"Anne smiles, not at all minding the Louis was following her around. Louis just felt somewhat safe around the older omega, how motherly she treated him, even if it was just simple little things like making him food or washing his clothes for him. Louis knows that she probably does it for a lot of omegas but it doesn't effect him."Family recipe. I use to make it for my bunch every Sunday, then they all grew up and got mated."

"Lucky for some,"Louis mumbles, slurping the stew.

"There's someone out there for everyone,"Anne reassures,"You're still young, still able to get yourself a suitable Alpha or beta."Closing the washing machine door, she starts the load and turns her attention to Louis who lets out an amused laugh with a roll of his eyes.

"Alphas want the best of the best, they want omegas that are willing to bend over backwards and able to bare as many pups as their body can handle. They're not going to want some fucked up little omega like me."Louis swears bitterly, watching the deep frown that makes it way onto Anne's face. Louis wasn't your normal Omega, he was willing to bite back and fight for his own rights and he wasn't one to just ignore a problem.

Seeing as he did _kill_ his problem

"Anne, I brought food!"Louis can't help himself from flinching at the loud, accent thick voice that booms the house, his action making the stew in his bowl splash about in the bowl for a couple of seconds before it settles again. Resting her hand on Louis' arm to steady the omega, Anne gives Louis a look that tells him that their conversation isn't over before she heads in the direction of the voice.

It's an alpha, no doubt about that. Louis can practically feel the power radiate off of him, but surprisingly enough he isn't being cocky about his more superior status unlike Harry's alpha. This alpha was so calm, so natural about his status that it was like he wasn't an alpha at all. The only thing was the power and dominance that radiated off of him, with the mixture of another omega tainting his clothes and skin.

"I told you to stop bringing me food, I have enough to feed those that come."Anne scowled halfheartedly, clearing up bowls as she follows the alpha back into the kitchen. He sets a crate down on tot he counter, filled with fruits, vegetables and meats.

"Now, Anne, you know I'm never going to listen."He laughs, and God- even his laugh is so Irish."And anyway, we ordered too much at the restaurant and it was better giving it here where it'll be sued than in the dump."

"Niall, you have to stop doing this."She sighs, looking at her son-in-law with thankful eyes and a small sigh in her tone. She was use to Nialls generosity but sometimes it got a little bit too much, especially seeing as the house was coming down with food and there wasn't enough omegas to eat it all. The alpha shrugs his shoulders, eyes scanning the kitchen and spotting the omega that was curiously watching the conversation.

"You don't have to be scared,"Niall can't help but laugh at how the omega was neatly hiding behind the kitchen door frame. He watches how the omega jumps at being noticed, cheeks pink as he grabs on tighter to Doctor Maliks jacket that is around his shoulders. Anne excuses herself whenever someone's calls for her help, leaving the two.

"You say that as if Alphas are the most gentle of creatures,"Louis rolls his eyes.

"Now, I never said that."

"You're sure acting like it,"Louis points out, setting his bowl next to the sink, eyes still watching The alphas every moves. He hasn't moved from his spot by the crate, arms crossed over his chest and blue eyes also following the timid omega.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?"Niall asks, nose twitching in curiosity and oh - that sweet omega scent lingers at Nialls nose a little too long and he twitches in alertness."You're that omega that Marcel found."

"Huh?"

"My omega and I found you at the side of the road, unconscious and brought you into the hospital."Niall informs, a small pound smile on his face as he watches Louis' shoulders sag at the mention of the hospital. The jacket around his shoulders is a big comfort to him, keeping that little vulnerable part of him at bay.


	10. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Gigi was going to be pissed off at Zayn, but I mean, what could you do? Zayn would rather have Gigi pissed off at him - because at least then he could make it up to her by showering her in clothes and cute dates - than disappoint Anne and a bunch of Omegas that maybe really do need serious medical attention.

Zayn has somewhat of a weird relationship with Gigi, he loves her, don't get him wrong in that department, but it wasn't a relationship where one another are seen kissing in the street or holding hands while they walk or cuddled up on the sofa while watching a movie. No. They were distant, and sometimes Zayn would blame himself for that because he was sometimes a workaholic that spent more time at the hospital than at home, but then again, Gigi is just as much a busy person as Zayn is.

Sometimes, Zayn has to remind himself that Gigi is a model, that she's  famous and that she is busy jetting off to a different country every fortnight and modelling clothing lines that Zayn just couldn't be bothered keeping up with. She had cameras following her every moves, she was on the front covers of magazines and her face was on every social media website imaginable. Zayn was just a lucky doctor that seemed to mange snatching her up at a bar.

"I need a favour."Zayn is already rolling his eyes as he stands in the airport arrivals lounge, one hand containing a bunch of red roses and the other holding his phone up to his ear. The alpha was tired, working back to back shifts that no alpha should be able to handle - but seeing as Zayn was not like many other alphas, he was the only one able to do it - but of course, instead of spending his one day off sleeping, he's standing in the airport waiting on Gigi to get off of her plane.

"Look, I know that you're desperate for some pups but I'm not giving you any. That's Liams job, not mine."

"I'm not _that_ desperate for pups, am I?"Harry worries, biting down on his bottom lip as he looks around his book store. It was near enough empty but that didn't bother him all that much, he only opened the store this morning to see if his omega friend would turn up to buy another book seeing as he never got to say goodbye to him at the hospital.

"Harry, You're just _reeking_ of baby powder. I think you're bathing in it just to get the fucking hint towards your husband and that thick head of his."The smell of baby powder still lingered on Zayns clothes just a little from the last time he was embraced into a hug by Harry. You'd think Liam would get the hint, bit of course he hasn't which meant that every Alpha in the area had the unwelcoming smell of _desperate_ lingering everytime Harry went somewhere.

"Anyway, I'm not even phoning for that type of favour, however..."Harry's voice trails off before he shakes off the feeling and continues speaking."You know like my Mum has that Omega house down town?"

"Is your Mum not a vet or something?"

"How many Omega vets do you know?"

"Okay, touché. Carry on."

"Okay, well she runs an Omega House Downtown and she's in need for a doctor or a nurse to voluntary give free check ups to the omegas that she's housing at the moment, and of course the first person that popped into my head was You! You're like one the best doctors I've ever known."Harry gushes, holding the phone close to his ear as he speaks down the phone.

"Harry, maybe they wouldn't want to be checked over by an Alpha doctor, seeing as some omegas are in Omega Houses _due_ to Alphas."Zayn keeps his voice low so not to alert anyone surrounding him, keeping an eye on the arrival times that are shown on the overhead television screen.

"But I don't know any Beta Nurses nor does Marcel."Zayn can practically hear the pout that Harry is obviously pulling."Please, Zayn? My mum is in desperate need to make sure that these Omegas are in good health, and if not, she can nurture them. I know that you won't get paid or anything, voluntary work, but it's for a Nobel cause."

"Okay, I'll think about it. I have a busy schedule, this is the first time I've had a day off in weeks."It was somewhat of a lucky day, Zayn managing to snatch the day off work to pick up Gigi from the airport after her trip to Switzerland. Fortunate enough, there was no paparazzi to be found lurking around the airport meaning that hopefully they won't be bombarded.

"Think fast, She needs you to check up on them today and I kinda already told her that you agreed on doing it because you're a sweetheart."

"Wait, Harry-"

"Okay I'll text you the details. Bye Zee."Zayn growls in annoyance whenever Harry hangs up, glaring at his mobile phone that's in his hand before shoving it into his back pocket. He never has good experience phone calls when on the phone to anyone under the name _Payne_. Harry has seemed to pick up on the bad habit of lying just to get what he thinks is best.

Yeah, Gigi was going to be pissed off at Zayn, but I mean, what could you do? Zayn would rather have Gigi pissed off at him - because at least then he could make it up to her by showering her in clothes and cute dates - than disappoint Anne and a bunch of Omegas that maybe really do need serious medical attention.

The young Alpha looks down at the bunch of flowers he had gotten on his way to the airport, velvety red and fresh with a red be tightly tied around them to keep the bunch together. Roses were expensive, and yeah okay, cliché but Zayn could afford to be as cliché as he wants to be seeing as he never gets to see his girlfriend - if that's what they are because they haven't exactly discussed anything more than ' _lowkey_ ' dating.

Zayn looks up in alert whenever he hears the announcement that the flight from Switzerland has arrived, venturing a little closer to the arrival gate where Gigi will be coming out of. He watches, towering over smaller omegas and betas who are waiting on their own loved ones from coming through arrivals, clutching the bunch of flowers a little tighter as he looks out for her.

It's a surprise visit, seeing as she was unaware that Zayn was coming to pick her up from the airport, it makes it all worthwhile when he spots her surprised - and wide eyes shocked - expression as he walks over to her all gentlemanly like with flowers and a cocky smile on his face.

"Zayn..."She smiles gently at the Alpha, letting her fingers brush against the bow around the flowers. Gigi wasn't a small _omega_ , being a model - and a rare iomega model at that - she was tall and slender, but still smaller than your avenge alpha.

"I bought you flowers,"He smiles, biting his bottom lip anxiously as she just stares at Zayn and the flowers he is holding. There's a sense of awkwardness that sits in the air for a Moment before it's broken by Zayn leaning in to capture Gigi's lips in a much needed and missed kiss. The kiss is nothing special to say the least, it wasn't what Zayn would say 'sparks are flying and butterflies are erupting in his stomach' type of kiss.

Zayn finds himself with a hand resting on her hip, the other still holding onto the flowers and her arms snaking around his neck, head tilted into the kiss and eating uk the attention that she was getting from Zayn, the audience of People in the airport and of course, the hidden paparazzi that was sure to be sneaking around the place somewhere.

"I've missed you."Zayn mumbles against her lips, and really, it wasn't all that much of a lie seeing as Zayn did infact miss having the omega around the house - even if she didn't live there, Zayn would still find her eating his food and wearing his clothes - even if it was only for a few, short but normally sweet hours at a time.

"You too,"She replies, pulling away from the kiss with a small smile. Zayn has to bite back a low growl from leaving his lips from the way that Gigi was looking at him, so oblivious as to what she was doing to him. They needed to have a long talk about what was going to happen in their future, if she saw them both mating, settling down to have pups and having a nest, or if this was just a one time thing.

"How was you're flight? And your trip?"He asks, grabbing a hold of the handle of Gigi's suitcase for her. The alpha hands her the bunch of flowers, watching how she brings the roses up to her nose and smiles slightly at the romantic gesture of flowers.

"My flight was good, my trip, _amazing_."She smiles, starting to describe in detail of her trip, about the people she met, the clothing she modelled and the places that she visited. Zayn nods along, a small smile playing on his lips as he listens to Gigi go on and on about Switzerland and Russia.

Unlucky enough, there are infact paparazzi waiting outside of the airport to snap photos of the couple that emerge from the airport. There's less than what was expected which makes it easier for the pair to get to Zayns car and out of the airport grounds, only being snapped by a handful of cameras and will soon enough be on social media with some crazed caption.

"What are we doing?"Gigi asks, turning her attention to Zayn who was in the drivers seat, driving the car down the motorway away from the airport. Zayns car was always something precious to the alpha, well kept and a slick black that only a handful of people have been in. It still held that clean car smell although Zayn has had the car for a couple of years now.

"About that, there's a slight change in plans."Zayn sighs, side eyeing Gigi as he drives.

"Which is?"

"Well, On a late notice, I've been volunteered to do free check ups on Omegas in an Omega House downtown. It'll only take me two hours, tops, and then I have this romantic evening planned out so we can spend as much time together as possible."

"Wait, so you're choosing to do _more_ work than spend time with me?"

"No, I didn't say that."Zayn keeps his voice calm as he speaks."It was something that was planned and I forgot about until today, I can't just ditch this."He lies because the minute he tells Gigi that he only found out about it an hour ago through Harry - another Omega that Gigi wasn't fond off just because they were close with Zayn - shit will hit the fan.

"You're ridiculous,"She shakes her head, looking out the car window.

"Gigi..."Zayns voice trails off into a sigh, stopping the car at a red light and looking at Gigi."I'm sorry, I really am but I need to do this. These omegas need to be tended too, and this doesn't mean that I don't want to be around you, or that I'm picking my job over you because I'm _not_ , I wouldn't. I'll be 2 hours, I swear, and you can even come inside with me. I hear Anne does the best stew."

"I don't want to eat stew made by some lonely omega."She snaps.

"Right, fine, I'll drop you off at your apartment and you can do whatever the fuck you want."The alpha finally growls in annoyance, trying to stay civil as he starts to drive again, now in the direction of Gigi's apartment. It was on the otherside of town, a fairly normal size apartment with designed decor throughout.

Zayn was just hoping to have a good day off with the female omega, take her out for a nice dinner and then take her home for the both to watch a movie - and maybe, hopefully discuss a future together because that was crucial for Zayn - but of course that was ruined and now both Alpha and Omega were pissed off with one another.

He was also hoping that maybe the arrival of Gigi and her company would distract his mind from the Unknown Omega that has been under his watch for weeks, inside of the coma and outside of it. He'd escaped under Zayns watch, and yeah okay, red flags kind up went up and Zayn blamed every other medical staff on the floor but himself. As much as the omega annoyed the shit out of him, it didn't mean he wasn't worried for his safety.

Dropping Gigi off at her apartment, Zayn tells her that he'll ring her late to see if she's still up for the date, receiving nothing more than the passenger side door slamming shut which makes Zayn worry for the sake of his car. The alpha doesn't bother to dwell in his anger for long, instead continuing the short journey to downtown, turning the radio up louder than average as he drives.

The Omega House seems normal from the outside, nothing to flashy but not run down either. The alpha can already feel the aura of protectiveness and safety that the house is filled with, not the mention the scent of fear that roams the inside of the house, obviously from the omegas that are now being housed. It makes Zayn sad, because he might be an Alpha - an overly cocky being with a constant smirk plastered on his lips - but he was a doctor, and he has seen the damage that can be done to a frail omega body.

Anne greats him at the door, all big smiles and opened arms - because she was a styles after all and styles seemed to love hugs - which Zayn of course accepts because he was all for being hugged or giving hugs. He has his doctors bag with him and a new jacket - seeing as his original jacket that he has had for god knows how many years seemed to go mysteriously missing -, a warm smile on his face as he enters the Omega House.

"I haven't seen you in so long, you've grown."Anne gushes, smiling in a way that makes Zayn smile back just as much, the anger that was sitting on his shoulders sliding off his shoulders. The last time that he had seen Anne was at Harry and Liams wedding, and really, that night was half a blur for Zayn.

"I guess I have,"He smiles.

"Harry said something about you having an Omega now? Was about time, a handsome boy like yourself."Anne asks out of curiosity, motioning for Zayn to follow her into the kitchen so that she can make him a cup of coffee.

"Um, yeah, I kind of have an omega."He moves his hands as he speaks, setting his bag on the kitchen counter."We're taking things slow, but at the moment, I don't things are working out, but there's nothing I can do. I can't afford to be picky."

"Dear, it'll work out in the end. If it's meant to be, then everything will work out."She smiles."You should've bought her with you, I'd love to meet her."Zayn loves Anne a lot, he was basically an older and female Harry.

"She would've came, but she's just came back from a trip and is a bit jet legged. I'll sure bring her next time, though."Zayn hates that he's lying to Anne but he doesn't want to hurt the older omega, she has a kind soul and a loving nature that shouldn't be dampened on by Gigi and her sour mood.

"There's 6 omegas here at the moment, They're...Timid."Anne frowns just a little, pour hot water into a mug. She has seen a lot in her years of running the house, the omegas that have been kicked out of their home, run away from their mates and others with pasts so dark and deep that it brought tears to her eyes.

"I can handle that,"Zayn nods,"I'll just do an all round check up, if anyone needs stitches, I'll do that as well but anything further like blood tests, X-Ray's or sonograms I'm going to have to get them a private hospital appointment for their safety and for the best of their health."Zayn may be an overly cocky, workaholic alpha that seems to hate the world and everyone in it but that didn't mean he didn't have a heart.


	11. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there's people after me, A voice is Louis' head whispers. It was the truth,but saying that outloud would cause doctor Malik to ask even more questions that Louis will be cornered to answer. He wants to trust Doctor Malik, maybe it's because Louis likes his scent of because he's a doctor and doctors should be trusted but Louis isn't sure who he can trust anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I want to apologise because I updated this on Wattpad on the 29th of July and I completely forgot to publish it here. I'm sorry.
> 
> It's nonedited again, I'm sorry

It takes Zayn longer than he thought to do check ups on the omegas that Anne is housing, mostly due to the fact that he needs to take his time with a lot of the omegas and to not make any fast actions that could put the delicate Omegas into shock or fear. Zayn is okay with this, keeping his movements slow so that the omegas have a fast enough time to move away, he has spent his time with enough omegas to know what was okay and what was not.

It saddens Zayn, that such beautiful omegas have had so much trouble brought to them. He has to set up an ultrasound appointment for an omega who - or what Zayn can tell from the heart beats - is pregnant with triplets due to a rape by her former alpha. Another omega was given appointments for x-Ray's on his leg, ribs and left arm due to an abusive mate attack that even made Zayn tear up a little at how shaken up the omega was.

Despite the fact that the omegas were very weary of the alpha, they didn't cause no other during their check up, mostly because Anne was only a few feet away while he did the check up just for reassurance to the omegas. He took his time and didn't rush through their check ups, noted down weight and height and stitched up wounds that broke the skin.

"Oh, Zayn. There's one more."Anne is telling Doctor Malik just as the doctor is about to pack up his belongings so he can head home and maybe try and mend things up with Gigi."Loui-, where did he go? He was just here."Anne is mumbling to herself, the door open and Zayn watching her look around the hallway for the missing omega.

"He do a runner?"Zayn can't help but to smile just a little, shaking his head fondly whenever he looks at Anne's puzzled expression. He dark hair was tied up in a messy bun, sprinkle of flour over her apron which indicated she was baking Inbetween Zayns check ups.

"He was just here,"She shakes her head with a small sigh,"Let me go and fetch him, he's a stubborn wee thing."Zayn nods, allowing Anne to disappear and go find the omega who has seemed to run off from the doctor not that Zayn wasn't use to that type of thing.

Being a doctor, Zayn has came across some of the most aloof of beings, from drunk betas to high alphas, the most boisterous of Alphas - that think they don't need medical attention - and to the most timid of omegas who would rather be treated by a nurse than a doctor. Zayn had to make compromises, If an omega needed to be taken care of by a doctor but had a bad past with alphas, Zayn just had to get on with his job.

It made him think about the Unknown omega, how he was so vulnerable in his state but didn't cower away from the alpha doctor, he didn't shake in fear. The only thing that was suspicious was that he ever gave Zayn a reason for taking the suppressants, and the minute that Zayn mentioned for him to give him a name, the omega seemed to freeze up.

"Anne, please, I'm fine, I don't need a check up."Louis begs the older omega, practically being dragged by his wrist towards the room. For an omega, Anne was strong and persistent and yes, she was sweet and caring but her word was law.

"Louis, everyone is having one for safe measures. If you're going to live under my roof then you will do as I say."It wasn't as if Anne would kick the poor omega out of the house if he didn't do as she says, but it was the only threat that she could pull out of her sleeve. Louis shuts up pretty quickly, not wanting to be kicked out into the streets because he might be a sour asshole but he liked having a roof over his head and food in his stomach.

"For an omega house, there sure is a lot of alphas that wonder in and out of 'ere."He complains, allowing himself to be pushed through the door into the make shift office, stumbling over his own two feet before balancing by the large wooden desk. Louis grumbles swears under his breath, brushing off the front of his thighs.

"Pity, there are only Alpha Doctors."Zayn speaks up, alerting the new omega in the room who looks up quickly, blue eyes wide and nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"You've Gotta be fucking kidding me,"Louis grumbles, the glasses on his nose falling slowly off the bridge of his nose as he speaks, seeming to be drowning in the spare clothing that Anne had thrown on his bed that morning because Louis was too stubborn to go and look for clothes himself.

"You're not exactly the person I want to see again either, don't flatter yourself."Zayn deadpans, eyes trained on the young omega that stands in front of him, shaking his head because of fucking course something like this would happen. That out of all the omega houses in the area, The Unknown omega would come to Anne's to seek shelter and food.

"Are you stalking me?"Louis raises an eyebrow, not daring to move from where he stands in the make shift office. He feels intimated under Zayns stare, because he might have wanted to escape the hospital, to get away from the ridiculously charming alpha doctor, but there was an odd attraction that Louis was starting to feel towards the alpha.

"Yes, because I'm going to stalk down an omega that caused me to loose countless number of sleeps due to the fact they nearly killed themselves because they were fucking stupid."

"Well, that isn't very professional of you to speak like that. Now is it?"Louis curls his hand around the sleeve of the doctors jacket that is draped over his shoulders, a small teasing smirk playing on his lips."I bet if I told your surpior, he wouldn't be pleased that you spoke to an omega patient as bitter as you did."

"I am my own boss,"Which wasn't exactly a lie. Zayn might as well be his own boss, seeing as he did most of the work at the hospital while senior doctors that should be more skilled, sat around in their offices all day and played solitaire on their computers. The young Alpha deemed himself boss in a way, and everyone was fine with that.

"But you're like 23?"

"I'm 30,"Zayn admits, a bashful smile on his lips as he watches Louis' eyes widen at the confession, a little shocked and taken back. 6 years Louis' senior, and always being the one to hate the idea of growing older, he has always expected by the time you reach thrifty your life is over, but here Doctor Malik is sitting looking 7 years younger than his actual age.

"Tell me your secrets,"

"You're acting as though I'm telling you that I'm 60."Zayn can't let out a laugh, watching whenever Louis goes to plump himself in the seat directly in front of Doctor Maliks chair."I'm what, 3 years older than you?"He guesses, eyeing the jacket draped wound the omega suspiciously.

"6."Louis answers truthfully, fingers dancing against the oak of the desk that Doctor Malik was using."24 in exactly a month."

"The 24th of December?"Zayn asks, followed by the click of his pen. This information was useful, not just for hospital records but if he wanted or needed to take the unknown omegas information to the police like he planned to do."That's Christmas Eve, you mustn't have gotten a lot  of gifts at Christmas."

"I was one of 5,"He shrugs his shoulders in disinterest."I didn't really care enough for Christmas, nor for my birthday. They're just dates and days of pointlessness."He says a little too bitterly, picking harshly at the skin around his nails in discomfort. Louis adored his sisters, they were his everything until his mother cut him out of their lives just shortly after his 20th birthday.

He was told to go out and find himself an alpha, and to not come back until he found himself one. It was outrageous to say the least, because Louis had no interest on finding himself an alpha at such a young age, and to be abandoned by his family for such a thing was ridiculous. Of course, 4 years on and Louis was no closer to finding himself an alpha or settling down, and instead he was on the run from the law.

"Oh,"Zayn actually frowns, noticing the bitterness in the young omegas voice. Birthdays were always a big celebration in the Malik household, and as much as he grew up in a Muslim household and didn't celebrate Christmas, it didn't stop the family from having a big meal together."That's a familiar looking jacket."He steers the conversation.

"Huh?"Louis snaps out of his thoughts, shuffling the chair back whenever Doctor Malik goes to touch the jacket that is draped around his shoulders."This is my jacket. You must be seeing wrong."He declares, his left hand curling into the material a little tighter. It was losing Doctor Maliks scent, and maybe that was because Louis has been wearing it for 3 days now and sleeping in the jacket when he goes to bed.

"I think it's mine."

"You've got no proof!"

"Louis, it literally says my name on the jacket."Zayn leans forward, noting the way that Louis startles badly and then freezes to the side whenever Zayns fingers brush against the name tag on the hospital jacket. It was silver, rectangular in shape with his name and title engraved in black.

"How do you know my name?"Louis whispers, watching from the corner of his eye as Doctor Malik moves back into his seat, his hands now resting on his lap so that Louis knows where they are.

"Why are you so scared of me knowing your name?"Zayn decides to ask, ignoring Louis' question.

 _Because there's people after me_ , A voice is Louis' head whispers. It was the truth,but saying that outloud would cause doctor Malik to ask even more questions that Louis will be cornered to answer. He wants to trust Doctor Malik, maybe it's because Louis likes his scent of because he's a doctor and doctors should be trusted but Louis isn't sure who he can trust anymore.

"If you're a doctor, why do you have weed in your jacket?"Louis changes the subject swiftly, sitting up straighter in his seat and squaring his shoulders with a smug little look on his face. He's already rummaging through left side pocket of the jacket.

"I don't-"

"Yeah, you do."Louis smirks, pulling out the little Baggie of weed."And it's the good stuff too, you didn't take it off another patient, nor did you cheap out."He adds, opening the Baggie and taking a whiff.

"It is none of your business on why I have Marijuana in my stolen jacket."Zayn fumes, a little pissed off because what Louis is saying is true. He didn't confiscate it off of some high patient and it was true that he spent a good share of money to get weed that wouldn't leave him off his balls. He was wondering where it had gone and now it's in the hands of this omega."You never have weed before?"

"Of course I have!"Louis lets out a laugh."I'm not a fucking pussy. Just because I'm an omega, doesn't mean I don't take risks."

"Taking suppressants is a pretty big risk, eh?"Zayn raises an eyebrow, watching how Louis visibly cringes at the mention of the suppressants."Why'd you take them for?"

"Because why not?"Louis replies curtly, letting the Baggie of weed drop to the desk for Doctor Malik to take. He sounds tired, and maybe that's because he is. He's been running for so long, and now everything around him was falling and crumbling around him. It just wasn't fair."Omegas are being snatched off of the streets, sold off as sex slaves and being raped in back alley ways. Omegas are supposed to be treated well and with respect, but alphas like yourself treat us like scum."

Zayn snaps his mouth shut, unsure on how to approach the rest of the conversation without touching a couple of Louis' nerves. Louis' reasons - or maybe they aren't even his reasons, who knows? - for taking suppressants were just like every other omegas reason, but there was something else masked in Louis' voice as he speaks.

"It doesn't have to be like that, you know."Zayn speaks softly, breaking the silence."Don't you want to settle down and find a mate? Have some pups?"He says, his pen tapping off of the paper on his lap.

"I do,"Louis replies truthfully, hands fiddling with the material of the jacket self-consciously. Zayn notices, shifting his chair back away from the omega."Unlikely that will ever happen. I'm used goods. No alpha will want me."


	12. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn can't help but to wonder what Louis is up to right now, maybe he's still sleeping in one of the vacant bedrooms in Anne's Omega house, or maybe he's curled up reading a book with a mug of Tea that he brewed himself after sneaking around the dark. There's a small smile that graces Zayns lips as he thinks of Louis, drowning in Zayns jacket and reading a book with his glasses falling down his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient. I know my updates are not wick, but bare in mind I do have a lot of fanfiction on the go on my Wattpad account that I am also trying to update Inbetween.
> 
> This is nonedited, I apologise for spelling mistakes

Safe to say, Zayn doesn't make the best of decisions whenever he's angry with his girlfriend - friend? He's not all that sure what to call the relation between himself and Gigi - and just wants to clear his head of all thoughts. It doesn't help matters whenever an omega - that started off as a simple patient - is sat in front of you, wearing the jacket they stole from you, looking all sad which strangely enough made Zayn sad.

Zayn isn't sure why Louis has such an affect on him, the omega is nothing different from every other omega that stalks the earth. He's small, curvy and has a sharp tongue that Zayn should find unattractive for an omega, but he just can't seem to be able to. The first time he met Louis, he was just another omega that had overdoes himself on suppressants - surely to kill himself - that Zayn wanted to get rid of, now, he doesn't want to leave him alone.

Louis needs protected, and goddamnit, Zayn wants to be the one that protects him. He wants to wrap the omega up in bubble wrap and shower him with kisses and hugs, hold him close during thunderstorms and watch stupid day time television with him on his days off. He wants to rub his stomach when he's sick, and kiss him everytime he cries. For the time he has known Gigi, Zayn has never felt that way towards her. Ever.

So, in a fit of confusion and anger with himself and Gigi, and a little bit of Louis because the damn omega won't leave his mind. Zayn ends up not going back to Gigi's apartment that night to fix things between them, nor does he head back into work like he actually would rather have done than spend the night with Gigi, he heads off to the nearest bar and drinks.

Even alphas - unfortunately enough - suffer from extreme hangovers - although alphas can hold their alcohol better than both Betas and Omegas, giving them the advantage of drinking more -, ones that make you want to slam your head between a car door because it would hurt less than the pain in his head, or one that you're forcing yourself to drink a Bloody Mary at 6am because you have work in an hour and you feel like you're dying.

"Good morning, Doctor Malik."A young beta nurse is greeting the Alpha doctor as he stalks the hospital floors, a pair of sunglasses - that probably cost more than his paycheck - on the bridge of his nose to block out the bright hospital lights and a large black coffee in his hands as he walks. He has a new hospital jacket - since Louis stole his and won't give him it back - draped over one arm.

"Morning."Zayn nods, hiding the grimace of pain with a long sip of his coffee. He wishes he took the following day of, he never gets a break from work, and as much as the pay is good and alphas don't need as much rest as a beta or an omega, it didn't mean he didn't deserve a break.

"Doctor Malik."A Doctor approaches whenever Zayn is in the staff room on the certain floor, pulling out his own personal mug - that Liam had bought him whenever he got his degree that says 'Worlds Best Doctor!' In navy blue with golden animated stars - to make another cup of coffee. Lucky enough, there were no surgeries that were scheduled today, unless of course there is an emergency one in that case, Zayn will probably fuck it up.

"Doctor Murdock."Zayn greats in the same professional and polite manner that he has to keep up in order to keep his job. It's not as if he'll get fired, Zayn is pretty sure as long as he doesn't abort an possible Omega children nor kill any omegas, he can do whatever the fuck he wants in his profession and not get the sack."Do you need my assistance in anything?"

"I wanted to inform you that those test results you had sent up to the lab a fortnight ago have came back, I have them here for you."He informs Zayn. Fair play to the Doctor, for being in his mid fifties and still being able to keep a job without being pushed out by a new flock of Alpha doctors. Doctor Murdock is probably one of the only doctors in the hospital that Zayn doesn't dislike, mostly because he stays out of Doctor Maliks way.

"For Lo- the Unknown Omega?"He corrects himself quickly.

"Yes, him. What a difficult patient he was."Doctor Murdock shakes his head, looking at the label on the file."Lord help the alpha that is stuck with him, they deserve a medal if they have an omega running off like that."

"Maybe he had a reason, Doctor Murdock."Zayn starts, pouring the hot water into the mug. There's a strange feeling washing through Zayns body at Doctor Murdocks tone towards Louis, and even the mention of him having an alpha makes Zayns grip on the kettle harden."The omega was unmated, it makes sense for one to run away with the troubles of the world."

"You have a point, Doctor Malik."He agrees with a nod of the head."These snatches are getting worse, I feel the need to keep my Joanne on lockdown in our home so that there is no harm done to her."

"Yeah,"Zayn nods, not understanding that type of pressure. He's not as protective of Gigi as he should be, it makes him seem like a bad alpha but really, he didn't care what people thought or what Gigi was up to."Anyway, thank for the file. I've been meaning to request for them, damn nerds take forever."

"You Gotta give them credit, kid. They do a good a job."Which was true, without the guys and girls up in the lab, analysing blood and DNA samples and tests, nothing around here would be done. They were their only way of getting Identifications and finding out what the drugs - assuming they took drugs - have effected their body. With that, Doctor Murdock sets the light brown colours file on the counter beside Zayns mug, leaving with a pat on the younger alphas shoulder.

Finding a vacant office - one that isn't hoarded with boxes filled with files or with men in their seventies playing solitaire and surely doing illegal drugs on hospital grounds -, Zayn dims the lights enough that he's able to take off his sunglasses without getting a blinding headache, moving to close the blinds and throw himself in the soft desk chair, cradling his mug of coffee to his chest.

Zayn can't help but to wonder what Louis is up to right now, maybe he's still sleeping in one of the vacant bedrooms in Anne's Omega house, or maybe he's curled up reading a book with a mug of Tea that he brewed himself after sneaking around the dark. There's a small smile that graces Zayns lips as he thinks of Louis, drowning in Zayns jacket and reading a book with his glasses falling down his nose.

"Fuck,"Zayn shakes his head immediately, ridding himself from those blissful thoughts because he should not be thinking like that about another Omega. He has Gigi, Gigi is all he needs and he just needs to grow a fucking knot and ask her to be his omega, _his_ and only _his_. It shouldn't be that hard, alphas have done this for centuries but there's just this nagging little voice in the back of Zayns head telling him not to, that Gigi isn't the right omega for him.

The alpha doctor is aware that he can't be picky, omegas are running scarce and the ones that he is on friendly bases with are all mated with an alpha or are too young _to_ mate. The other omegas he knows of are either mentally scarred from last Alpha experiences and as much as Zayn hates to admit, he doesn't want to deal with that.

He's better off mating with Gigi than dying off.

Zayns eyes fall on the light brown folder he had thrown onto the desk, setting down his mug of coffee as he reaches for the light folder. It didn't hold a lot, a couple of sheets of paper that had Louis' - or as documented ' _The Unknown Omega_ ' - documented stay at the hospital, his blood pressure, what was found in his system, the type of suppressant and of course the new information on the damage the suppressants have done to the omegas body.

It's _extremely_ not good

"Fuck,"Zayn finds himself repeating, his bottom lip caught between his perfect white teeth and his golden brown eyes continuously scanning over the word that has been printed out in bold, black ink. It's something that no omega wants to hear, and just as bad, an alpha who has an attraction to a certain omega.

_Infertile_

Zayn catches himself staring at the word, his head swimming with a thousand different thoughts. Over the many years that Zayn has been a doctor, he has had to tell many omegas the news of being unable to bare pups, to have their own nest with the alpha they love, and he has had to watch with no emotion as they cried in front of him and have their alpha scream in his fa that it was apparently _Doctor Zayns fault_.

But he can't tell Louis, he can't bring himself to tell Louis the devastating news. Zayn doesn't want to see the same sadness washed up onto Louis' beautiful face, to witness him and not be able to do a thing about it. Zayn has a need to protect the small omega, to hold him close and allow no harm to come to him no matter how many times he protests.

Jumping out of his thoughts, Zayn rips his eyes away from the sheet of paper, forcing himself to putting the file back down onto the desk and taking a deep breath. Louis is no different from any other patient, he _will_ be able to tell him the news without cracking an emotion and leave without any guilt or sadness,

"Zayns phone?"Zayn answers whenever his mobile rings, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes close in a sort of pain whenever he hears Liams familiar voice shouting at someone else, not aware that Zayn has answered the phone.

"-and another thing! Wait, shit, he answered, Zayn!"Liam cheers, glad to have managed to get a hold of his friend.

"Liam, I'm working."

"So am I,"Liam reminds, with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice for this early in the morning. Zayn glances at the clock, finding that a couple of hours have passed and maybe now Zayn should be getting to work on doing his rounds. He has patients to see and medical staff to chat to.

"Yes, but your job involves you saying the asses of dumbass alphas while mine consists of saving lives."

"You surely don't sound like you're in surgery, so you are obviously not all that busy."Liam rolls his eyes, leaning back into his office chair and planting his feet on the newly varnished wood."I've been trying to get a hold of you all day, buddy. Gigi phoned Harry last night whenever you never came to see her, nor answer her calls."

"She did?"Zayn winces, leaning forward in his chair until he's practically leaning on the table, a hand up to his temples to soothe his hangover headache. It wasn't that he didn't suspect her to do something like that, it was the fact she had the nerve to phone Harry, out of all people, to ask for Zayns whereabouts. Gigi has never liked Harry, mostly because of how close he and Zayn are, but for other reasons that are better left unsaid.

Harry doesn't like Gigi because well, she's a bitch.

"Yeah, Harry was _beyond_ pissed off. You owe him."

"I'll drop by with some cupcakes on my lunch break,"He waves it off, rising his head on the wood of the desk."What did she say to him?"

"Asked if he knew where you were and asked why you weren't answering her calls."Liam grumbles in annoyance, looking through files that he has rested between his stomach and lap from his position."Where were you last night, anyway?"

"Out."Zayn shrugs, because hey, it's the truth."Was at Anne's because I was doing routine checks on the omegas that she's housing and then fucked off to some bar, or club, I don't remember."

"I take it she said no?"Liam queries.

"Who said no?"

"Gigi said no."

"No to what?"

"Being involved in your Rut?"

"Oh fuck."Zayn almost pales, pulling his phone away from his ear and flipping up the calendar, his eyes scanning for the date that was being shown up at bold red in alert for the start of his rut which was in three days. _Fuck_. Zayn was supposed to ask Gigi last night over dinner, but then he was told about the omega house check up and then he and Gigi argued, so it kind of went out of his mind.

"You forgot."Liam deadpans, Zayn able to hear with his alpha hearing as he stares at the date. He still had so much to do, he needed to collect food for the rut, book his days off and of course find an alternative to an Omega for the 5 days."How does one forget their rut?"

"Any chance I can borrow Harry for 5 to 7 days?"

"Go fuck yourself, Malik."


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn knows this is a bold and a beyond stupid mood, but he's an Alpha in need for an Omega and there's only one other omega that comes into his mind that would fit the bill on helping him through his rut. He's just hoping - and praying to whatever God there is - that they'll agree after persuading and being buttered up by a willing Zayn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot quicker update than normal, only because I keep getting hassled to update quicker. Don't expect this all of the time.
> 
> Please enjoy and shower with comments (:

Gigi said no

And okay, Zayn has to blame himself for that part because in his desperate - and he means desperate in a way that he was tugging at his hair and nibbling on his bottom lip until it bled - need to find a suitable omega to get him through the 5-7 day rut, he had just rung Gigi and basically _growled_ like a caged animal for her to be the omega that Zayn spends his rut with. And of course, being an omega with pride and with her rights - and because it was Gigi - she had said no, in a way that basically screamed 'suffer on your own'.

Which Zayn would do, if he was an omega because unlike Omegas and their heats - where an omega can use replacements to an Alphas cock or knot to help them through the difficult and needy period - an Alpha without an omega - or dare Zayn day it, a beta - to get them through their heat is dangerous, not only to the alpha and his or hers health but to their surroundings.

Leaving this to the very - _very_ \- last minute is somewhat idiotic, and for someone as smart as Zayn it's beyond stupid for him to forget the date of his rut, nevermind have nothing planned. He needs to secure his home, stock up on foods, make sure that everything is safe and nested so when he fucks an omega, they aren't getting cut in two by the sharp edges of Zayns dinning room table.

He may be deranged - or slowly but surely becoming so - but that doesn't mean he wants the omega injured anymore other than Zayns cock and teeth.

"What are _you_ doing here?"Harry pointedly glares at the alpha that stalks into the bookstore, clutching a pink box in his hands and wearing a small, forgiving smile on his face that makes the curly haired omega roll his eyes. Zayn had ran out and bought the best if the best cupcakes that money could buy, knowing what type that Harry preferred and even having two of them specially made to the omegas standards.

"I'm here to apologise for Gigi. Cupcakes?"Zayn smiles, opening the box whenever he's close enough to the counter for Harry to see what's inside. The omegas eyes widen, always having a soft spot for the delicious treat, finding his hand going to grab a hold of one but then snapping out of it, shaking his head with a grumble.

"No."Harry shakes his head of curls, stepping away from behind the counter and rounding it to go and out back some books. The alpha groans, setting the pink box back onto the bookstore counter and turning to watch the curly haired omega walk around the bookstore. The store was empty, with Harry closing the store for a lunch break meaning that Zayn was able to freely speak without the worry of others listening.

"No?"

"You're not here to apologise, you're here to _ask_ for something."Harry glares over his shoulder at his Alpha friend, pushing that stupid little silver trolley filled with books that needed to be put back into its correct place. For an Alpha and an a Omega to be friends, it was a pretty uncommon thing in the world, mostly because it is said that Omegas are unable to stop the skews from bending over and take the first knot that is offered and alphas are never one to deny the chance of a mate.

Alphas and Omegas that have already been mated - or in Harry and Zayns case, for the Omega to be already mates to another Alpha - it was a lot rarer for them to be friends without the alpha of the omega to get possessive or the omega of the alpha to get jealous. It was probably the reason why Gigi disliked Harry so much, after accusing the omega of _stealing_ Zayn, but fortunately enough, Liam saw no harm in his best friend and omega being friends.

"How could you tell?"Zayn dares to ask.

"You brought me cupcakes."Harry points out, moving books out of the way to only be met with Zayns face on the otherside of the bookshelf. He makes a face at his friend, shoving a book in the gap so that he no longer has to look at the kicked puppy expression that his normally stone dead friend is supporting on his gorgeous face.

"I always buy you cupcakes."Zayn deadpans, confused as a book is shoved into the bookshelf and blocking out his face. Harry has a peculiar scent, it's not entirely Harry but it isn't all Liam either, there's a bit of both, enough to tell alphas that he belongs to an alpha but it's not as if he's restricted to doing things like most omegas are when mated."And that's to apologise for Gigi-"

"You're here because of Gigi, aren't you?"Harry's voice indicates his raised eyebrow which Zayn is only able to see once he has rounded the bookcase to follow the curly haired omega.

"Yes, I mean, no. Not really but at the same time I am?"Zayn rambles, watching Harry stack books onto shelves and pick others up from the coffee tables that were left by customers that no longer wanted to purchase them or were reading them in the bookstore. Not that Harry minded, although it was a bookstore and not a library, he didn't want to kick them out and be rude.

"What is it now? That she's telling me to fuck off and leave 'her man' alone? Because honest to god, that blonde bimbo needs a good slap if she thinks I'm going to get all up in your groove."

"Hey!"

"No offence."Harry flashes the alpha a dimpled smile that is full of all types of non-existing innocence. The alpha huffs a breath, feeling slightly offended at Harry's words but trying his best to not let it show. There's no need to be, he knows that Harry is only saying what he is to one; hurt Zayns pride and two; to be loyal to his alpha.

"She's not participating in my rut."Zayn admits coldly, watching how Harry immediately looks up from were he's reading the names of the authors on the books in the trolley. Zayn continues,"She says she wants no part in my rut and that I suffer on my own, well, she practically said that I should suffer on my own with the way that she said it."

"You've been together for a while, I thought you were both last this stage of childish mockery in your relationship."Harry near enough gasps, looking at his emotionally wounded friend. For an Alpha to be denied by an Omega to participate in their rut was downright insulting and wounding, Zayn was just glad that he didn't take the worlds way _too_ seriously.

"This is where I need your help."

"Zayn, Honey, as much as I love you as my dear friend, Liam would kill you if you tried to use me for your rut."Harry tries to put it as gently as he can, resting his hand on Zayns forearm and giving him another dimple filled smile."And I would beat you until you bled with a bible."

"I've already had this conversation with Liam."Zayn shudders, not meeting Harry's eyes. He had gotten an earful from Liam the second Zayn asked if he could borrow Harry for 5-7 days, ranging from all sorts of insults that really, Zayn deserved because joking or not, he shouldn't have asked his best friend for the lend of their omega.

"So what is it that you need?"The curly haired omega asks in curiosity, tiling his head to the side and up so he can look up at his friend.

"An omega."Zayn says as flatly as possible."I need you, because you're the worlds social butterfly, to persuade a certain omega to participate in my rut. _Please_."He almost begs, looking into Harry's green eyes with hope that he'll get the hint on who Zayn is asking for.

Zayn knows this is a bold and a beyond stupid mood, but he's an Alpha in need for an Omega and there's only one other omega that comes into his mind that would fit the bill on helping him through his rut. He's just hoping - and praying to whatever God there is - that they'll agree after persuading and being buttered up by a willing Zayn.

Honestly, Zayn is willing to just pay an omega to spend the 5-7 days with him, and he would do so of it wasn't for his damn pride and the fact that he doesn't want to be exposed to any STI's that could be withering the Omega.

"Who's the omega?"Harry raises his eyebrow, looking at his friend questionably. As far as he knew, Zayn hasn't had his eye on any other omega but Gigi, so this news is surprising to Harry, making him want to jump up and down and demand for Zayn to spill the beans."Do I know them? Male or female? Are they cute? Are they young?"

"It's Louis."Zayn blurts.

"What?"Stepping away in shock, Harry eyes the Alpha in front of him."Louis...As in staying at my mothers Omega House, Louis? Louis that was a patient of yours, Louis?"

"Yes, that Louis."The alpha answers almost coyly, looking at Harry who is practically glaring at him. It didn't surprise Zayn that Harry knew of Louis' real name and his location, Harry had detective skills that could put Sherlock Holmes to shame, and not to forget to mention that Harry was very close with his mother and probably found out of Louis' location through Anne.

"I am not allowing you to use that poor boy, nope, not going to happen. He's been through enough, he doesn't need to using him just because your bitch of a girlfriend, or whatever the hell she is to you, won't bend over for you."Harry snaps, throwing his arms up in the air in exaggeration as he starts to walk away.

"Harry!"Zayn growls whenever the omega walks away from him."I'm asking for your help and all you're doing is kicking me down."He later whines, following after the omega who is storming into the back room of the bookstore to make himself a cup of tea."Don't talk about Gigi like that,"He adds quickly.

"Not Louis, you're not using Louis."Harry says firmly, holding a tone of voice that only a protective mother omega could own. He had gone round to check on his Mum last night at the Omega house, and much to his surprise and pleasure, stumbled across Louis who was huddled in one of the rooms, drowning in a jacket that didn't belong to him and reading a book.

"Well I need someone,"Zayn decides to sigh, rolling his golden brown eyes as he follows the omega into the back room, watching how he pours the boiling water into two cups that sit on the counter.

"Right, fine. I'll help you."They grumble."How long till the start of your rut?"

"3 days."Zayn winces whenever Harry turns and glares at him, those emerald green eyes sharp in annoyance."I know! I know! But I forgot, I've been busy and fuck, I'm so stupid."

"You are,"The curly haired omega deadpans."You're fucked, end of story."

"Wow, thanks. Just when I thought you would shine some light on me,"Zayn rolls his eyes, reaching to grab at the second mug on the counter, only for his hand to be slapped away from Harry who is scowling at him.

"That isn't for you! It's for Louis, he's coming over for lunch."Harry is admitting, seeing the way that Zayns light up with a little bit of hope."Don't you dare think about it, Malik. I invited, okay I forced him stop looking at me like that, for a day out with me and Marcel. He's so lonely and I want him to be happy and comfortable around me and Marcel."

"Marcel?"

"My twin brother,"Glaring at Zayn, he continues."He was the best man at my wedding, you met him. And his Alpha, Niall."He reminds, watching how Zayn thinks and then snaps his fingers in realisation. The Harry look-a-like omega and his Alpha, the pair that had brought Louis into the hospital after finding him on the side of the motorway. Really, Zayn better be thanking those two  for introducing him to the omega that is Louis.

"Alright, I won't make any moves. I'll be on my best beh-"

"Harry? Are you here?"A voice echoes through the empty bookstore, followed by the chime of the store bell that was hung just over the main door to alert Harry whenever a new customer would walk in. Zayn can feel his skin rise with goosebumps at the familiar, soft voice of Louis, one that makes him unconsciously smile and turn his head towards the sound.

"Don't,"Harry holds up a threatening finger at the alpha in front of him, making Zayn look at him in alert at the tone of voice."Don't say a word, you're not here."

"But-"

"Harry?"Louis calls again, tugging at the jacket around his shoulders and stepping further into the bookstore as the door closes behind him. He has his backpack on his shoulders, it has kept the rest of his belongings back at the omega house, trusting Anne enough for them to be safe and not have them stolen by another omega in need for clothes or belongings to call their own.

"I'm in the backroom! Do you take milk and sugar with your Tea?"He shouts, glaring for Zayn to clear off."Shoo,"He hisses.

"Harry, this is imp-"

"Milk please."Louis chimes, waking closer towards where the back room is situated. The walk from the Omega House to the bookstore did Louis good, clearing his head from all of the confusing thoughts that Zayn has left over. The jacket - despite the fact that it was losing Zayns scent - has still not left the young omegas side, and Louis fears that he's getting more and more attached to the scent.

"Okay! Marcel will be round shortly, honestly, I'm blaming Niall for his lateness."Harry giggles, pouring the milk into Louis' cup of tea and doing the same with his own, plopping in a couple of sugar cubes in his own mug."Will you clear off?"He says to Zayn.

"Where? There's one exit and that means I'll have to pass Louis."

"Ugh-"

"Harry? Can I buy this book off of you? It's one of my favour-"Louis speaks, finding himself in the door frame of the backroom, looking up from where his eyes are grazing the cover of the book in his hands. His eyes fall upon Zayn before he sees Harry, the normally clean swept Alpha looking out of his sorts with his unshaven beard and the missing articles of clothing that the doctor normally wore."Doctor Malik. Hi."

"Hello Louis."Zayn has to stop himself from smiling, biting the inside of his cheeks."And it's Zayn. Call me Zayn outside of my job."

"Zayn,"Louis tests the word with a small smile, immediately blushing whenever he realises that his hand has curled into the material of the stolen jacket once again. He can't help himself."Um, what is he doing here?"Louis rips his gaze from Zayn, looking at his fellow Omega who stops his glaring at Zayn.

"I was wondering that myself, actually."Harry deadpans, placing a hand on Zayns arm and forcefully - as an Omega can - is pushing Zayn towards the door of the backroom. Louis tenses up as his arm brushes against Zayns, quickly moving out of the way for Harry to keep up with pushing Zayn out of the store."Goodbye, Zayn."

"Wait!"Zayn halts, digging his heels into the ground.

"No 'wait'. Leave!"

"I have to ask Louis something,"

"Me?"Louis is utterly confused, standing just a few feet away from the duo who seem to be having some sort of a secret argument that Louis kind of wants to be involved in. He has no idea what is going on, but the look on Harry's face is telling Zayn not shut his mouth and Zayn is just plain ignoring the omega.

"Will you -"Zayn cuts himself off, rolling the words in his mind repeatedly."- go on a date with me?"


	14. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not trying to lecture you, that's the last thing I want to do."Harry says gently, finding himself stuck in two separate mind sets."When he asked you, you didn't give him a straight answer. If you don't want to go on this 'Date' with him then you episode said so straight to his face. He's an Alpha, he could've taken then blow. But you didn't. You said you'd think about it, that gives him the clear indication that you will say yes."
> 
> And okay, maybe things have changed in the past 2 years - Louis isn't sure, but he has summed it up to be around that time, give or take - that Louis has been on the run. It's never as t complicated as that. If Louis had said he would think about it back in Doncaster, it meant he would think about it. If he didn't want them, he'd say it to their face, if he did, he'd take them on the next flat surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, but as I said, I'm trying my best and it makes me happy to know that so many of you want this to be updated quicker. Hopefully the next update won't be as long of a wait!
> 
> I will eventually come around to editing

It took no genius to notice that the way the world worked depended on what your 'Gender' was. A gender, as described, are in three categories; The Alphas, The Betas and lastly The Omegas. Louis just happened to fall into the Omega category, the second class citizen who was used for nothing more than to bare the pups and to be allegedly married off to a power, full-bred Alpha. But looking back on history, and even nowadays, despite the world working in an order, Louis could always see how it contradicted itself.

Being an Omega - Louis has realised from personal experience and from the engross amounts of classes that any omega child was forced to go to - meant you were supposedly the second class citizen, it was in the Text books, in every law of every country in the world. It was history, that the alphas were the leaders, they were in charge of their nest, in charge of omegas, the betas didn't have to take shit from anybody, and the omegas were the bitches. Used for breeding and for keeping a strong blood-line true to its name.

But times have changed, population increase and decrease have unbalanced and caused things to flip. History was never vague when it came to the massacre that caused the decrease of omegas, caused by a jealous and power hungry beta who wanted rid of the race that were seemingly submissive, willing, what every alpha wanted. The weakest of omegas were killed first, the strongest and most beautiful kept for breeding purposes to breed the best of the best of Alphas.

Now, alphas were over-populating the earth, outweighing the amount of omegas in classrooms. It was a struggle, with so many alphas wanting to claim their own omega and many having to pair up and share one between them. Those that did have an omega were lucky, others gave up hope on their own accord and settled for a beta.

It wasn't unusual for an alpha to date a beta. Although, it might not be the way that the word worked seeing as most betas settled for their own kind, but it wasn't usual to see a beta with an alpha or an omega. An alpha and alpha could be with one another, in the same way that an omega could be their own kind.

An omega and omega relationship was the rarest, often formed due to a closeness of friendship between their fellow alpha or beta; labelled as 'Special Friends'. Used as a relief, a stress reliever, a change up. It wasn't cheating due to the fact that an omega having sex with their fellow was not classified as sex, and often it was encouraged through their alpha or beta mates.

Marcel is a prime example that not all omegas were the text book omega; Submissive, naive and dipsy, their mean reason to please their alpha. Of course Marcel pleases his alpha, he loves him, he cares for him just like Niall cares for his omega, he's as submissive as he wants to be, not just because his body is _telling_ him to be. Marcel is intelligent, he's not a stay at home omega, he has a high paying job as a pharmacologist.

Louis is another example of how he was not the usual omega. An image committing a crime was rare, maybe a few shop lifting and a slap on the wrist with a strong 'Don't do that again' from some hard faces beta, but murder? Never. Louis was always one to break the boundaries of his Gender, but this was something far worse than making a disgrace of himself in alpha only bars or kicking up a riot with a beta or two.

"You're gnawing on your bottom lip pretty hard there buddy, stop it."Harry is consciously reaching out to pull Louis' bottom lip out from his teeth, stilling his arm whenever the omega flinches at the contact, backing away a few steps from the curly haired omega who looks at him with so much concern in those green eyes.

Harry is correct, Louis can already feel he pain pulse through his bottom lip and taste the blood upon his tongue, so full of iron but as sweet as omegas blood should be. He touches his bottom lip with ghostly fingers, almost in a daze as he stares at Harry who just stares back.

They were out shopping, something about 'Shopping Therapy' or some shit like that seeing as together, Harry and Marcel were making - or 'borrowing' in Harry's case - enough money to burn and apparently running a book store was far more stressful than Louis has out it out to be. Louis on the other hand has been trailing behind the twins, eyes wondering on certain items that have caught his eye and sometimes lingering too much when he fantasies of buying something of such expense.

He has to shake it off quickly, not to get caught up in a fantasy world of riches and jewels that he wished he was living in. In another world, Louis is sure that he would already have been married, to an Alpha with a strong blood-line and bearing the pups of said alpha. As much as that life is a fantasy, one that Louis could've been living if he wasn't such a fuck up, it was also as equally a nightmare.

"Not everyone is so Touchy-Feely as you are, brother."Marcel chimes, looking as equally as worried as Harry but not being as stupid as to reaching out to touch the startled omega even further. They stood in a store with more pretty clothing that Louis has ever seen, and with piece tags that near enough give the poor omega a heart attack.

"You're just saying that because nobody wants to touch you."

"Um, pregnant?"Marcel smirks, patting his noticeably flat stomach through the material of his sweater. There's so much Harry in Marcel, from the dimples that were craved into their cheeks to their pale complexion. They were so alike but so different, Marcel spoke with a higher voice than Harry, and despite the fact you could still hear a drawl of slowness in his voice it didn't feel as if the earth has stopped moving just to wait for Harry to finish a sentence.

They stand at the same height, with the same smiles and the same eyes. What really sets them apart is their scent, how different it is from one another. Louis would guess it's due to the mix of their own original and their Alphas, he just wishes he was able to pick it up but unlucky enough his sense of smell has not returned to full force just yet.

Harry rolls his eyes, unable to compete with that statement. To say he was beyond jealous of his twin brothers impregnation was an understatement, Harry wants to scream at the sky and maybe punch a few pillows. Why can't he the one to have a pup? But he had to be happy for his little brother, he is happy for Marcel, he just wishes that he could be pregnant as well.

"Are you alright?"Marcel steps in, taking a cautious step towards the omega who stands a few metres from twins. He's wearing a kind smile on his face, small but kind, with ridiculously huge glasses that trace his face almost perfectly.

"Yeah, sorry, I was kinda all out of it and when Harry went to touch me, it just startled me."Louis shakes it off, blinking his eyes to bid away the tears he can feel in his eyes, his whole body shaking with a tremor as he hugs the jacket closer around his body. Marcel gives him a look, Harry the same."I'm _fine_.'

"As you say, love. We're omegas, you can talk to us."Marcel says softly, reaching a hand out for the omega to take in a gesture that he means so harm and to show that he has no weapons. Harry may not be able to see the sheer panic in Louis' eyes, but Marcel is no stranger to the feeling or witnessing it.

"I haven't talked about 'How I'm feeling' for 6 years, I'm not going to start now."Louis whispers, allowing his hand to slip into Marcels much larger. His hands are not as soft as Louis expected them to be, they were large, yes, but rough from many years of handling science equipment and scared from accidental cuts and burns.

"There's a time and a place for everything, Louis."

"I think he's just nervous about his date with Zayn."

"I haven't gave him an answer."

"You said you would think about it. Zayn is an alpha, and as much as he's my best friend and everything, but he's an alpha and a heavy headed one if I say. You telling him that _You'll_ think about it gives him the impression that you _will_ say yes."

"Wow, and just as I thought that you would be as civil as I hoped you would be, you throw Stereotypical ways into my fucking face. Just because he's an alpha, does not mean he can have his way with me."Marcel rubs his thumb over Louis' knuckles in a soothing action, in a way to tell him to calm down.

Louis wasn't going to stand there and let himself be leactured on how the world worked. He _knows_ how the world works, he _knows_ that Alphas have the final say and that's the reason why he's running.

"I'm not trying to lecture you, that's the last thing I want to do."Harry says gently, finding himself stuck in two separate mind sets."When he asked you, you didn't give him a straight answer. If you don't want to go on this 'Date' with him then you episode said so straight to his face. He's an Alpha, he could've taken then blow. But you didn't. You said you'd think about it, that gives him the clear indication that you will say yes."

And okay, maybe things have changed in the past 2 years - Louis isn't sure, but he has summed it up to be around that time, give or take - that Louis has been on the run. It's never as t complicated as that. If Louis had said he would think about it back in Doncaster, it meant he would think about it. If he didn't want them, he'd say it to their face, if he did, he'd take them on the next flat surface.

Maybe it was the closer into a big city that you got, the more complexed the Alpha law became.

"But I don't _know_ if I'm going to say yes."Louis stresses, feeling himself being tugged gently towards a different section of the store. Louis has never been fond on shopping, bringing back memories of times that his mother would drag him through a clothing store in need to dress her son in more 'Alpha fitting' clothing. Of course, due to his smaller stature but wider hips, there were no clothing to hit him.

"How much experience have you had with Alphas?"Harry stops, almost making Marcel and Louis crash into his back. The curly haired omega turns on his heels, eyebrow raised. As much as he has the urgent need to curl himself around the fragile omega and shelter him away from all the bad in the world, Zayn was still his best friend.

"Too many, and none as pleasing as you would think."Louis replies just as sharply in the same heart beat of the question.

"Nobody has had entirely pleasant experiences with Alphas, Louis."Marcel buts in as Harry shoos away a beta worker in want to help the three omegas out. This is a mission solely for the twins to settle and complete.

"I can't argue with that. We are a weak target."

"As we are."Harry agrees, grabbing hold of Louis' other hand so he can help pull the stubborn omega into a clothing section made especially for Louis' body type in mind. Small, not entirely thin but with accompanied curves in all the right places with the correct amount."Not All omegas are blessed with Alphas like ours."He gestures between himself and his twin brother.

"I'd say that Liam is tipping the wrong side of the 'Greatness' scale if you ask me."

"Well nobody was so shush."Harry flicks his little brothers ear.

"Way to rub it in."Louis rolls his eyes, tugging at the jacket he is drowning in. It's long on his small omega body, creating sleeves that hang over his hands."What's next that you're going to boast about? Your flashy cars and Large stone houses?"

He knows he's being salty, but god damn it he should be allowed to once in awhile.

"You're such a complication, Louis. In a good way mind that."He's turning his attention to a table of files up sweaters, made of the softest material that Louis has ever felt and most likely the warmest. It's something that he wishes he had for when he's on the run, something that gives him comfort but equally keeps him warm.

"What my brother is trying to say, is that Zayn has asked you on a date, yes? And due to your lack of answer, there's a _high_ possibility of you taking him up on that offer. I'm not saying that you will. With that in mind, a date most be accustomed with an appropriate outfit. Yes?"

"I would think so, yeah..."Louis nods his head, his brain a thousand miles backwards away from the conversation. Louis has dated before, has had sex before, spent his heats with Alphas and experimented with Betas. For each occasion he had always dressed up, or dressed down in some matters. It was an unwritten rule that was still drilled into the minds of all young Omegas.

An Omega is to look presentable, stylish, handsome, pretty. Wearing the newest line of clothing on their delicate skin, with the most expensive of lace or underwear. Traditional omegas make up was always something that was encouraged, nothing too eyecatching but enough to know it's there.

Jewellery came later.

"We to going to buy you an outfit. Or two, or more."

"Hold the fuck up."Louis pauses, digging his heels into the ground so that he cannot be forced to move another inch. Louis has nothing to fear with these omegas, as much as they were persistent and just as stubborn as he is, they are still only omegas and just want the best for their fellow."You both invited me here just so you can both buy clothes, with that in mind. I accepted because I'm hopeful enough to think that maybe I can make friends out of this -"

Probably not

" - I did not accept just so you both could dress me up so your alpha friend could knot me."He finishes, voice laced with anger and betrayal. He knows that deep down he can't let himself fall into the trap of getting too comfortable, to gain friends and rebuild a life. He's been on the run for so long for a reason, and settling down is just going to get himself caught out.

"Nobody said _anything_ about knotting."Marcel says gently, letting out a sound of hurt whenever the omega pulls his hand away from Marcels as if it burnt.

"Louis, babe, don't think that this is all part of a plan."Harry says urgently, setting the sweater back onto the table and taking the few steps towards the obviously hurt omega. Louis takes another step back, flinching harshly as his shoulder knocks into a clothing display."Louis, I swear to you, this isn't some plan. Zayn leaves everything to the last minute, including this."

"I want to be you friend, hell, I've wanted to be your friend since you wondered into my bookstore and I coddled you with tea and biscuits. I stalked you down to the hospital just so I could be there when you woke up, love."Harry lets out a little laugh, one that Louis can't help but to laugh as well.

"We're not setting you up for anything, Louis. We swear to you."Marcel adds."Would you _like_ to go on this date with Zayn?"

"I haven't been on one in so long. We barely know each other."

"That's the point of a date, sweetheart."Harry mimics his twin brothers dimple filled smile."Tell you what. We'll buy you outfits, ones that fit the part of any omega going on their first date with an Alpha and _then_ after you've thought through this, you can decide what you want to do."

"I don't want you spending money on me."Louis confesses, self consciously looking at a price tag of a hanging jacket near him."Especially clothes of these prices."

"Louis, if we couldn't afford, we wouldn't be here."


	15. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite it all, Louis tenses at Harry's comment, shoulders hunching in on himself in a form of self protection at the emotional blow to Louis' personality. He's came across the sort that judged the omega for his loudness, his vulgar language and his tendency to not give a shit about typical omega ways, it hadn't affected him in the past but for some reason, there's a strange feeling tugging at his heart and settling in his stomach.
> 
> And then, piled on top of his unusual omega ways came the biggest problem of all. One that only Louis has the knowledge of, to have that weight on his shoulders that sure would scare off any potential omega friend. A large, loud voice inside of Louis' head hopes that Marcel and Harry never find out what happened, but the little voice is telling him to drop the vulnerable omega act and leave, stop this lallygagging and keep on the move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short (2.3k I think) chapter compared to my others, and I really do apologise for the lack of updates but I've been really busy and my overall mental health has not been good recently.
> 
> I'm in serious need to edit all of this.
> 
> Please enjoy and tell me what you think of the chapter!

Sexuality worked in two ways in the world where Alphas, Betas and Omegas roamed and in some ways, it was simple Biology because you were either attracted to a male, or to a female, or to both or whatever other gender there is, depending on _that_ type of sexuality. In another sense, your second sexuality - as many amount one another called it - was based on your preferences for a mate, for them to be an Alpha, a beta or an Omega. That's when things got complex.

In the time of age, you couldn't be picky with omegas running scarce and the Alpha race over populating, but that didn't mean people still didn't have a _type_ , because lets get one thing straight, you don't have to follow the worlds expectations.

What was considered the norm - looking back on history books and bloodlines with Strong Alpha genes or rare Omega blood - was the pairing of an Alpha and Omega, simply due to the best compatibility and the strong, biological attraction that is _still_ practically knitted into their common needs for a mate. An Alphas knot is _made_ for an Omega to take, mating can only commence between an Alpha and an Omega,

Due to the change of population, Alphas were forced to abandoned the desire to capture an omega as their mate, simply due to the lack of omegas and due to the laws of the world. An Alpha-Beta relationship is one that floats about commonly, although complicated due to the Beta fighting for the more dominant roll, but often enough falling into the submissive roll if the relationship is willing to commence.

An Alpha-Alpha relationship was and is still very rare, but not one frown upon simply due to the fact that sharing an omega between one another can cause the attraction. It happened, and the world learned to deal with the fact that their were two Alphas going at it, or three sharing a love for one another, none of it being one sided.

Betas are thought to have it out easier than others, they don't need to go through the hassle of mating, of being taken off the streets and sold in underground, black markets or to have the threat of an international wipe out. They often settled for their own kind, classified as normal because Betas didn't mate, males couldn't get pregnant, they didn't have a scent; they're _normal_ which is bound to add up to something spectacular.

Louis has came across many Betas that have managed to snatch a cute omega of their own, an omega who couldn't give a fuck about being the arm candy of a powerful alpha and settled for a beta who could give them just what they want. He's also came across omegas that have been impregnated by Betas, a rarer case due to Betas lack of fertility but one that can happen. Louis himself is no stranger to dating a beta, he has in the past and he doesn't mind now.

"I'm not wearing this,"Louis declares, holding the fabric between his thumb and pointer finger, pinched and held out at arms length away from him. Harry groans for what has to be the one hundredth time this evening, throwing himself backwards onto the comfy bedding on the guest bedroom, legs kicked up dramatically.

"It's not _that_ bad,"

"Says the one that wears sweater vests,"Louis scrunches his nose up in disgust at the shirt that Harry has have the omega to at least try on.

"I'll have you know, that shirt was 250 quid."Harry prompts himself up onto his elbows, looking between the silk pink shirt and then to Louis who looks shocked at the amount spent on such a shirt. He can't image spending so much money on clothing, hell, he near enough had a heart attack whenever the clothes Marcel and Harry bought for him was cashed in at the register.

"Well you better ask for a refund because it looks like someone died in it."

Marcel snorts, falling back onto the bed in laughter.

"With that attitude, you're never going to get an Alpha."Harry teases, rolling his eyes and wiggling a finger in Louis' direction. All Omegas are different and that's okay, and even when you come across one of those omegas that have been born into the lifestyle of how Omegas 'should be' and typically were in the history books, that was okay too. Harry and Marcel didn't Prejudge.

Harry and Marcel weren't typical Omegas and in some way, it made Louis relax to know that he wasn't alone in the world when it came to Typical Omega dynamics. They were quirky, Loud, had jobs of their own and beat the stereotypes with their own hands if they need to, but they were loyal to their Alphas and in that sense, Louis respected both Harry and Marcel gratefully for that.

Despite it all, Louis tenses at Harry's comment, shoulders hunching in on himself in a form of self protection at the emotional blow to Louis' personality. He's came across the sort that judged the omega for his loudness, his vulgar language and his tendency to not give a shit about typical omega ways, it hadn't affected him in the past but for some reason, there's a strange feeling tugging at his heart and settling in his stomach.

And then, piled on top of his unusual omega ways came the biggest problem of all. One that only Louis has the knowledge of, to have that weight on his shoulders that sure would scare off any potential omega friend. A large, loud voice inside of Louis' head hopes that Marcel and Harry never find out what happened, but the little voice is telling him to drop the vulnerable omega act and leave, stop this lallygagging and keep on the move.

"Maybe I don't want an Alpha for a mate. They're too handily."Louis moves his hands to exaggerating a grope."And Anyway, Betas are better in bed anyway."Louis forces a cocky smirk on his lips to try and dismiss the feeling in his chest and the worried looks that Marcel keeps giving him.

"You can like whoever you want, Honey. But you can't disagree that the feeling of an Alpha knot is -"Harry cuts himself off with his own self moan, tipping his head back as his body does a pleasurable shiver just at the thought. It was the highlight of sex life with an Alpha, the swell of an Alphas knot nestled deep inside, to be locked together.

"Spectacular,"Marcel decides to finish off, looking over at his pink cheeked brother.

"I wouldn't know,"Louis admits quietly, distractedly playing with the draw strings of his new hoodie as he speaks. It's dark green in colour, fluffy and warm lining on the inside and soft on the outside, one that Marcel had picked out for the omega during their shopping trip.

The bags of items were piled up on one half of the guest bedroom, with clothes of all sorts overflowing the Paper and card shopping bags. Louis had only paid half attention during the trip, nodding his approval at some points, sneaking items into the baskets at others and of course, shaking his head at items of clothing that he would rather die than wear, and of course the twins putting said item of clothing into the basket anyway.

"Louis! You're not saying what I think you're saying, are you?"Marcel gasps standing up from his place on the double bed, hands covering his mouth in an almost comedic action.

"And that would be..."Louis raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at his fellow omegas.

"You're a knot virgin!"Harry finishes, a grin that should look almost sinister on the sweet omegas face.

"Fuck off."He swears despite the fact that his face is on fire, blush coating his cheeks and all the way up to his ears.

"Aw! He's blushing!"

"You're making it something more than it actually is!"Louis huffs, glaring at the stupidly adorable twins that keep looking at him as if they've struck some sort of virginity lottery. It's as if the same thoughts are turning in their heads and he doesn't like it, he feels like they're going to gang up on him.

"Louis, you're 24 and you've never been knotted-"

"Maybe I don't want to be knotted, ever think about that?"He turns his attention on Harry who is the one constantly badgering on about Louis and his omega ways."You're acting as if I've never taken it up the ass before, I have. Alpha, Beta and Omega. I've just never knotted with an Alpha, and I don't want to either. Not right now, anyway."

Sex is the last thing on Louis' mind, nevermind _knotting_. If it was up to Louis, he wouldn't have sex ever again, he's never had any good experiences with sexual intercourse with an Alpha, and sometimes even a beta was too much for the omega to handle. The times that Louis had wound up in bed with an omega curled over his back seemed to be the best of nights, the sex was soft and vanilla, no awkwardness left behind the next morning and no worries of either of them being pregnant.

The slam of the front door snaps Louis out of his thoughts, wincing at the loud noise.

"Harry?"A loud voice calls from downstairs, causing Louis to look alertly at Harry who visibly sighs. He was promised that nobody else would pay a visit, that it would only be Marcel, Harry and him until Zayn came round to pick him up for this 'date'.

"Don't worry, it's just Liam. He's home early."Harry soothes.

"Oh yes, the Alpha that hates Betas."

"Yes, him."Harry sees no point in arguing Liam's case, as much as he loves his Alpha, Harry would be the first to admit just how much of a dick that Liam could be to the wrong person."Marcel, for the love of god, find him something to wear."

Harry leaves the room just as Liam shouts his name once again, followed by Harry shouting back at the alpha. Marcel just laughs, shaking his head as he takes the shirt from Louis and throws it in one corner of the room, bending to search through the bags of clothing that had been bought.

"Don't worry, he won't come up here. He knows better than that."Marcel soothes the omegas nerves, offering him a wide, dimple filled smile that works wonders to calm nerves. Louis gives him a small smile in return, allowing shoulders that he didn't know were tense to relax."Honestly, he isn't all that bad. I mean, he doesn't like me but I think that's more because he's intimidated."

"By you?"Louis laughs, earning a gentle slap on the arm whenever Marcel passes him to set out clothing on the bed.

"I know, I'm the definition of a lanky nerd but I'm not kidding! I think it's the whole 'you're my mates twin brother and you gave me the shovel talk' type of thing. But anyway, I wouldn't be offended if he doesn't like you."

"He met me as a beta, bad mouthed me like I wasn't even fucking there."

"I know, Harry told me."Marcel smiles sympathetically, smoothing out the long sleeved shirt that he has rested on the bed along with a pair of black trousers that will hug all over Louis' curves. It's a neutral outfit for Louis, seeing as Louis himself wasn't all for embracing his true self and Marcel wasn't one to force a role upon the beautiful omega.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you both about the knotting stuff."Louis blushes, feeling himself get unusually embarrassed. Louis was known back in his hometown of his boasting of sleeping around with the alphas, the betas and the odd omega, we was never vague on details.

"Hey, don't apologise for anything, darling."Marcel rushes to stop him from apologising, gently placing his hands on Louis' shoulders and staring down at the omega."So what if you haven't been knotted before? I didn't get knotted until I met Niall, and believe me, that was a miracle."He rolls his eyes fondly.

"It's not...weird?"

"Of course not! Babe, if you're waiting then wait! And if you never want to be knotted, that's okay too. I hear betas are better in bed anyway,"Marcel smirks, indicating his own giggle whenever Louis indeed laughs as well, nodding."And if you really don't want to go on this date, then tell me now."

"I still want to go on this date."Louis admits quietly, earning a smile from Marcel in return."From what I know of him, I like him. He's not cocky about his status but he has his aura about him- it's hard to explain."

"I get you,"Marcel grins,"That's the exact way I described Niall when I first met him."He moves away from Louis so he can head for the door.

"Thanks for helping me, seriously. I've never met a pair of omegas in my life so eager to make me feel comfortable. It's a little overwhelming if I'm being honest."

"Go take a shower, get changed and I'll make you something light to eat. Okay?"Marcel speaks, looking at Louis for any sign of protest. He's just about to close the door when he speaks up again."And hey, Louis?"

"Yeah?"

"Omega sex is the _best_ sex."


	16. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha had picked him up at the house, bombarded with questions and answering with answers that Harry and Marcel seemed satisfied enough. It was oddly comforting to have people so willing to go out of their way to protect him, to bombard his date with questions out of pure concern because never once has anyone done that for him in the past, and maybe if someone did, Louis wouldn't have gotten himself in the mess that he had.

Louis had been born into a fairly normal family, with a Mother that worked hard to keep her home immaculate and children fed and grandparents that took at every opportunity to look after their darling grandson whenever they could. He had been brought into a typical textbook beta family, with bloodlines stringing back to the 20's of their offbring being of the beta clarification group, _normal_.

Even at a young age, Louis could tell that he was everything but normal, an inching feeling under his skin that he just couldn't scratch before he didn't seem to _fit_ in the environment that he was living in, it has just felt too _odd_ for him. Louis had never spoke of his discomfort around his family, it was always something that he searched up in textbooks in the library or quietly asked a teacher but never to his Mother.

He wouldn't have went as far as saying that his Mum was a bad person, because she wasn't, she had went out of her way to put food on the table and a roof of her children's heads and it _showed_ , but she was anything but a perfect person. And fair enough, people said things that they couldn't take back, that they wouldn't take back because of their hate for the subject; it was just a shame that Louis' mother had a hatred towards Omegas.

And it wasn't in the 'I'm a beta, I don't like Omegas' type of way - because Louis has lived as a beta before, and the hatred that his Mother has for the kind is nothing compared of one from a typical beta - it was pure, venom laced hatred that Louis has never been able to wrap his head around _why_.

Louis had always thought it was just out of pure jealously, because Omegas got the attention of Alphas and Betas - and sometimes the occasional adventurous Omega - they could breed without difficulty and were naturally pretty in a sort of submissive type of way. His Mother had never really gave a straight up answer for her hatred, but it didn't stop her from nitpicking at every little thing an omega in her presence would do.

Looking back now, Louis has to laugh at the thought of anyone being jealous of the Omega classification because he's been an omega since the day he was pronounced as one and nothing in the world has showed him a reason to be proud of who he is. He wishes that he could, the self hatred that was drilled into him at such a young age tearing him apart from the inside out, but as he lives on in the world, it just seems to show him more reasons to _hate_ being who he is.

Of course, despite the hatred Louis has for himself, it didn't mean he hated on other Omegas because he was _not_ his Mother, her effects of hatred had only rubbed onto Louis with self hatred, something that Louis could live with.

"You look wonderful, tonight."Louis is caught off guard by the compliment, his cheeks roaring with a blush as he forces himself to look away from the car window and to Zayn who is situated in the passenger seat. The pair had been in a comfortable silence since leaving Harry and Liam's home, with only the soft hum of Zayns car as a comforting noise as they drove.

The Alpha had picked him up at the house, bombarded with questions and answering with answers that Harry and Marcel seemed satisfied enough. It was oddly comforting to have people so willing to go out of their way to protect him, to bombard his date with questions out of pure concern because never once has anyone done that for him in the past, and maybe if someone did, Louis wouldn't have gotten himself in the mess that he had.

He had blushed when Zayn had respectfully opened the passenger side door for him, offering the timid omega a dazzling smile that had made Louis more nervous than it should have. All this work up to the date has really gone to Louis' head, and it showed with how jittery and flustered the omega was while talking.

"Uh, Thanks."It comes out unsure, causing the omega to groan. It only causes Zayn to chuckle at the omega, entertaining to see how one that could bite back get so flustered and embarrassed for easily."You're looking good too. I mean, not like you don't look good or anything but you know, you're just looking more _fresh_ \- oh god that was a terrible word. Fuck."

"I got 12 hours sleep, that's probably why."Zayn tells the flustered omega, a hint of an amused smile on his face with Louis' rambling. For once, he wasn't called in for emergency on his day off, and maybe that was because he had shut his phone off before he took a nap that lasted 1/ hours, but either way he didn't regret it.

Zayn wouldn't admit it himself but he had been fucking nervous for this date, and maybe it was because he knew the whole plan behind this and he feels bad that Louis has no idea why Zayn had brought it to himself to ask the omega out, or maybe because he technically knows that this is cheating on Gigi. Either way, it didn't calm the nervous butterflies in his stomach as he was driving to Harry and Liam's home.

It shouldn't have taken him by surprise with how beautiful Louis had looked as he emerged from the front room, dressed in a casual long sleeved button up shirt and black trousers that seemed to hug all of Louis' curves in the right places. It was such a simple outfit but Louis made it work in his favour. It had been a little off putting at first to see the omega in an outfit that didn't consist of a stolen jacket or a hoodie, and quite frankly, Louis cleans up nicely.

"You don't sleep often?"Louis questions, feeling better now that the attention is off of him, sinking into the warm leather of the cars seat.

"I can't afford to. I work 16 hour shifts only to be brought in for longer when another doctor calls in sick or can't handle the situation. I'm lucky if I get 4 hours a night."Zayn admits, turning a corner. He hadn't a lot of time to plan the date, but what he does have plan he hopes is good enough.

"Sounds like a hectic life."

"You could say so, but I've adapted pretty quickly. Coffee helps though."Zayn smiles slightly, keeping his eyes on the narrow road that they were heading down, cutting through side streets to avoid heavy traffic due to the time."Missing out on sleep doesn't bother me that much, I never really out grew my teenage sleeping pattern."

"I get what you mean, I don't have a good sleep History either."Louis sighs, consciously scratching the palm of his hand as he looks away from Zayn.

His lack of sleep had started long before the incident, back in the days of sneaking out of the house on school nights and partying with the local jocks from his high school, carrying on to the years that he had other people paying for his stuff, doing all sorts of shit in dodgy club bathrooms till the early hours of the morning.

It just seemed to get worse after the incident, where he couldn't risk closing his eyes for too long incase he got snatched by one of the thugs out to sell him on the black market or shanked by a homeless beta. And even know, despite the comfort of living in Anne's Omega House, he couldn't shut his eyes without the vivid images of that night flashing before him, shaking him to the core just like it did that night.

"-Louis?"Louis flinches as a hand rests on his knee, hitting his shoulder against the car door and causing Zayn to remove his hand from Louis' knee as if the touch burnt his hand. Louis looks round at the alpha just as he starts to apologise."Sorry, you had drifted off and I was just informing you that we're here."

The omega hear how sincere Zayn is, and see it with the way that the Alpha respectfully is keeping their distance, even in such a tight space of the car. He has a look of familiarity on his face, the same one he had held while they were talking in Anne's Omega House, a look of concern and worry that goes straight to Louis' heart.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."Louis tells the alpha, going to unbuckle himself from the seatbelt.

"That's a dangerous thing to do."Zayns lips twist in an amused smirk, one that Louis completely misses.

"You could say that again."He laughs lightly, but to Zayn it sounds pained to his supreme hearing. As the rut inches closer, the more enhanced his senses are becoming and it's an annoyance that Zayn has learnt to deal with, but that doesn't mean it isn't a bother. He can hear every emotion in Louis' voice, and see every vain that decorates under Louis' skin as it it's tattooed onto his skin.

"You're going to need your coat, it's a bit nippy out there."Zayn informs before he's getting out of the car, his coat in his hands. Louis frowns in confusion, sure that their date had been heading for a restaurant but he grabs for his brand new coat and gets out of the car.

As much as the new coat is warm on his Body, but it doesn't give the omega the same comforting smell of fading expensive cologne or that comforting smell of Zayn that the omega has grown attached and accustom to. It made him feel protected when he wore it over his shoulders, and have him comfort as he slept alone at night.

"What do you have planned for us this evening, Doctor Malik?"Louis asks, stuffing his hands into the deep pockets of his new coat, blushing in gratitude whenever Zayn is taking off his own scarf and handing it to the omega when he notices his shivering.

"Follow me and you'll find out."He receives a playful smile, the alpha motioning with his head for the omega to follow, watching in amusement as Louis rolls his eyes before he proceeds to walk towards the alpha to follow him. He can't help but find himself walking closer to the alpha as they walk down little cobbled side streets, the ground slippery with melting snow.

They come out in front of an open spaced ice rink set up a little out of the town centre, lit up with spot lights around the outside of the rink and enclosed off with a safety buffer to stop people from falling out into the open. Louis marvels at the Alpha, Beta and Omegas already out on the ice, unable to help the smile on his face as he watches on.

"I know it's not _ideal_ but it's the best I could think up of. I'm not a romantic type of guy."Zayn admits sheepishly, looking at Louis for his reaction. Nobody could say that Zayn didn't try his best, because by god he did, and maybe a little too much sometimes which kind of annoyed Gigi with the unexpected gifts and random acts of affection.

"It's so creative, I love it."Louis compliments, watching as the alpha before him beams with the compliment, a beautiful grin on his face that makes Louis' heart skip a beat. He found it endearing when Alphas acted so soft when complimented by an omega, it made Louis' heart swell."There's just a small problem."

"What is it?"Zayns face falls.

"I can't Ice Skate."He admits, feeling his cheeks blush in embarrassment.

"I'll teach you."


	17. Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shit person, and a shit author but I've been so so so busy over the last couple of months. My exams are coming up in 2 months time, and usually I'm a happy go lucky type of person when it comes to exams but this year is a big year for me, as it will determine whether I can come back to school or not in September, so I'm focusing on that.
> 
> I'm also focusing ALOT on other fics that are easier to write as as much as I have this all planned out, it's difficult to actually sit down and write but I'm trying my hardest despite it all! 
> 
> So please hang on, and as soon as I get off school for summer (and even spring break) I will update more frequently, because hopefully I will have other fics finished by then!

"If I rip these jeans, your paying for new ones."Louis tells the alpha doctor as he finishes up tying the laces of the ice skates that he had been handed by Zayn. The Alpha is already standing, waiting with his hand out to take Louis' hand, a gesture that makes Louis blush all the way to he tips of his ears because as much as it is simple, it's one that Louis isn't use to.

Dating wasn't something that Louis did, he hadn't the time to be tied down to a relationship, even before he had set out on the run. As a teenager, he was lucky enough to not get caught while sneaking out his bedroom window on a Saturday night, nevermind try and hide the fact that he had a boyfriend whether Alpha, Beta or Omega.

But he didn't need to have a boyfriend to have fun, because he found his own source of fun and entertainment on bender nights out with the lads from the football team - that had actually allowed the omega to join because nobody wants to play with a fragile omega - drinking until the early hours in the morning and doing all sorts of drugs in the bathroom stalls.

And he didn't need a relationship to have sex. He had enough worry on his plate than to be focused on having a relationship, always in fear that his mother would catch him under the sheets with another omega in his ass or blowing off a beta in the bathroom. It was bad enough that he had already presented as an Omega, anything he would do would always be classified as disgusting in his mothers eyes.

So to go on a date, with a handsome Alpha doctor with a jawline that could possibly cut though Louis' flesh and beautiful golden eyes, it makes Louis' hands sweat and his stomach to twist into knots because he knows that deep down he _doesn't deserve this_. He doesn't deserve to be taken out on dates or given affection, he doesn't deserve the looks that Zayn keeps glancing his way or the clothes that Harry and Marcel buy for him.

But that doesn't stop him from _wanting_. Because no matter how much he tells himself that he doesn't deserve to be treated like a being - because after all the twisted, dark secrets that he keeps, he doesn't _feel_ like one - it doesn't stop the fact that he wants this. He wants to be taken out on dates, to be treated like a king, to have an Alpha swoon over him or have omega pals that like to spoil him.

He might not deserve it, but he wants it.

"Darling, I'll buy you all the jeans in the world if I have to. Don't worry."Zayn promises with a laugh, helping a wobbling Louis up onto the skates, his hands having a steady grip on Louis' arms as he helps the omega with an amused laugh."You'll be fine, I'll hold onto you."

"You better. If you let go of me I'll scream."Louis threatens as Zayn laughs, bringing him onto the ice. Zayn moves across the ice with a sort of care and grace that makes Louis scowl in annoyance. He's never skated before, never had the opportunity as a child to be taken to the ice skating rink because his mother never had the time or money.

The ice rink is busy, with small and large families sharing in a sector of the ice rink and couples that seem to be skating hand by hand. There's no mistaking the air of enjoyment and passion that surrounds the ice rink, a smell that Louis can just faintly pick up on now that his senses are slowly coming back to him.

"Will you know?"Zayn raises his eyebrow in amusement, testing Louis as he lets go of the omegas arms and watches the rise of panic that appears on Louis' face as he's left to fend for himself. Teasingly, the Alpha doctor is skating a couple of feet away, leaving Louis to stutter on the ice, hands out in front of him.

"Zayn! Get back here right now!"He screams, fearing that he's going to fall. His screams alert the attention of skaters, causing his face to blush in embarrassment and for the Alpha doctor to roll his eyes at how the omega is acting.

"You're never going to learn if you don't try, Louis."Zayn rolls his eyes at the omega, not budging from where he stands on his skates on the ice. He smirks whenever he watches Louis try and attempt to skate a couple of inches further, hands and arms out in front of him infear that he'll fall forward. With every inch on the ice he moves further, the further his legs seem to spread.

"I swear to god, Zayn."Louis' face is a roaring red whenever he notices the extra pairs of eyes on him at the position that he has landed himself in, legs spread on the ice, arms holding him up right on the ice and ass sticking out. It's not like he isn't use to the stares on a normal basis, but it's worse now in this type of position, especially since his omega scent is coming back.

"You look like bambi."

"I look like a fucking idiot, help me up you handsome dick!"The omega swears, his hands starting to get cold on the ice and finding himself in a very uncomfortable position. Skating back over to the omega, Zayn is helping Louis into a comfortable standing position on the ice. He's fully expecting the hit to the chest."I could've died."

"It wouldn't be the first time I've witnessed that."Zayn points out, it wasn't a memory or a night that he enjoyed. Louis has came to death too many times that night he can been brought it, and even for him not to die, it's still surprising how he hasn't wound up brain dead due to the amount of seizures that the overdose had caused the omega.

"I thought this was a date? Not an opportunity to bring up my hospitalisation."Louis is glaring at the handsome Alpha Doctor before him. Zayn has a steady grip on Louis' hands, warming up the cold hands which doesn't fail to make the blood rise to his cheeks once again. He never seems to stop blushing when around Zayn.

"You're right, I'm sorry."Zayn apologises, although he doesn't want to drop the subject. The omega that's before him is a lucky son of a bitch."A gentle skate around the rink?"

"Only if you promise you won't leave me to fend for myself."

"I don't know, it was fun to see you bent over like that."

"Choke on a knot."

"That's not my position."Zayn smirks, although there's his own blush on his cheeks at the mere thought. He should find it unattractive the way that Louis speaks to him, it's considered rude for omegas to speak with such snark to an Alpha. But Zayn finds it unbelievably attractive because it seems to fit Louis blossoming personality so well.

Together, Zayn is guiding Louis around the ice skating rink a couple of times, instructing him to follow he movements of his legs as they skate at a gentle, slow pace. Zayn has to hold back his laughter with every trip up the Louis makes, something that only makes the omega glare even more, face still red in embarrassment as they skate, trying his hardest not to fall and make a even bigger fool of himself.

"You're not from here."Zayn makes a note just as they're skating back to where they started, with Zayn gliding gracefully backwards across the ice and Louis trying to keep up.

"I'm not from anywhere."Louis replies on automatic reply, keeping his eyes trained on the way that his feet is moving on the ice. He's asked a lot about where he's from, it's obvious when you head a standout Doncaster accent that can't be covered no matter how much you try."I travel a lot, so I don't have a home."

"But you have a place where you're from."Zayn points out, knowing himself that he sounds pestering but he wants to know more about Louis than just his first name and gender."For example, I'm from Bradford, but I moved to London for work."

"You shouldn't be giving information like that out to people. You never know who I could be."

"And that's the problem. I don't know who you could be, and I _want_ to know."Zayn tries to get the point across, making Louis look up from where his eyes were trained on his skates. There's an expression in his eyes and an unmistakable scent of fear in the air that makes Zayns heart ache in a way he never knew could, and as soon as it's there, it's gone.

"You _don't_. The less you know, the better."Louis' voice holds a strained aggression that only makes Zayn want to know more about the Omega that's with him. For a few minutes, they just continues to skate in silence, with Zayn unsure on how to follow with what Louis has said because no matter what he says, he _wants_ to know."I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just curious, and you can't blame me for being so. You came into my ward overdosed on suppressants, unidentifiable and were on the brink of death. I'm curious about you, Louis."

"You make me sound so dramatic."Louis rolls his eyes at the Alpha and how he's acting, despite the fact that he finds if endearing how much that he seems to care about Louis. Deep down he knows that this is a bad idea, to go on a date with an alpha out in public while still being a wanted fugitive, but there's a voice inside of his head telling him that maybe it's the best idea he's had in a long time.

"Right now, you are."

"How about this,"Louis starts, taking a breath as he looks up at Zayn."If you can prove to me that you're reliable and legit, and the rest of this date goes so well that we end up with a second, I'll tell you a little bit more about me."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we never speak to one another again."

The rest of the date goes off without a hitch, Louis manages not to break his leg and Zayn takes Louis to one of his favourite kebab vans just down the road from where the ice skating rink is. It's not the most romantic meals but one that neither Louis or Zayn is complaining about because a Kebab is way better than a restaurant meal.

And they talk, about stupid little things that other people wouldn't find an interest in but seem to fascinate the pair who sit on a nearby park bench eating kebabs. They don't speak anything more about Louis in general, but they do speak about Zayn which Louis doesn't mind at all. He listens, as the Alpha doctor rambles on about his job and bitches about his girlfriend, and in a way, hearing how it's not working out between Zayn and Gigi is almost brilliant news to Louis.

By the time that Zayn is dropping Louis back to Harry and Liam's home, Louis wishes that the night could drag on longer as they stand on the front step of the house. A night that Louis hadn't been looking toward to seemed to turn out better than he had thought, and instead of leaving and not looking back, he was stalling.

"I had a good night."

"Don't be cliché, you're better than this."Louis can't help but to roll his eyes, letting out a laugh at the offended look that washes over Zayn. He's standing on a step up from the Alpha Doctor, standing at just his height."Oh shit, I better give this back-"

"Keep it. You've already kept my jacket, you might as well keep my scarf as well."Zayn stops the omega from taking off the expensive looking scarf with a genuine smile on his lips as he looks at Louis."It'll help you sleep at night."

"Thanks..."He says distractedly, a blush scattered on his cheeks at Zayns add on comment. As much as he hates to admit, now that he has stolen Zayns jacket, it does help him sleep better at night with his wrapped around his shoulders, the comforting smell of _Zayn_ cloaking him in his sleep.

"Do you classify this date as second date worthy?"The alpha raises his eyebrow at the omega in front of him, his stomach cramping his nerves because this whole night has been leading up to Zayn asking Louis to participate in his rut, and he isn't even sure if he can ask that anymore.

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."Louis smirks, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet."It all depends if you kiss me or not."

And Zayn doesn't need to be told twice as he takes a step forward, cupping the side of Louis' face with one hand as he leans in to capture Louis' pretty pink lips with his own in a butter soft kiss that makes Louis' stomach twist in knots. It's been so long since Louis has been kissed, and even longer in the care and delicacy that Zayn is kissing him right now.

Louis melts with the kiss, his body relaxing because he knows this is a kiss that he wants as his lips move with Zayn gentle rhythm. The kiss is so soft and sweet, so gentle and Louis doesn't even mind whenever Zayn does pick up the kiss, making it just that little bit rougher and bringing Louis' body closer to his.

It's when Louis feels his back hit off the brick wall of the house and realises that he's lined up against that he starts to panic because no, this is too familiar, too many bad memories are starting to rush through his mind and making his body shake and his breathing pick up with the force of that grip on his wrists and the lips trying to pry their way into his mouth-

"Get off of me!"Louis starts to panic within the kiss, doing his best to struggle away from the Alpha as he starts to smell his own scent of fear and panic at his nose, and it must be strong enough for him to be able to smell _himself_."Get off of me!"

It seems to click in Zayns head immediately on what he's doing to the omega, and as his fit inches closer the more it tries to take over his mind and he let himself slip, let his guard down.   
But he couldn't help himself, Louis' lips just taste so sweet, and his skin his soft and he's such a beautiful, unclaimed little omega just waiting to be mated-

"You fucking bastard!"Louis shouts, pushing Zayns away by the chest whenever his hands are freed. The Alpha stumbles, only stating balanced whenever his mind clicks back into place and he sees the fear and panic on Louis, and smells it thickly in the air as well.

"Louis, I didn-"

"Don't come _anywhere_ near me."Louis' body is tense and shaking as he has himself pushed up against the brick wall, hoping and praying that Harry and his Alpha don't come out because the least he wants his an audience."Stay away from me, _please_." 

"Loui-"

"No. Fuck off, Zayn."Louis snaps, his chest coming down heavy as he tries to catch his breath. It's been so long since he's been on the edge of a panic attack and he doesn't want to be falling into that part of his life again."I know that you're near your rut, Zayn. I can smell it off you like it's a fucking cologne. And I was hoping you'd just let this date go on as normal and not for your animalistic instincts to get in the way."

"I'm sorry."Zayn deflates, looking at the omega in front of him with sincereness in his eyes that Louis only sees as a fake apology."It's ridiculous of me to even be out in this state of mind, and I wouldn't be if only I had an omega to rut with."

"And what? You thought you'd use me?"

"I thought I'd _ask_ you."

"That didn't look like fucking asking."Louis snaps, and it's not that he can feel the throbbing in his bottom lip of where Zayns teeth had bit his bottom lip whenever he has started to struggle in panic."I'm not a bitch you can fuck whenever you want just because I'm homeless and broke."

"I would've payed."Because that's how low that Zayn was swooping, so much so that he's willing to pay his way to have an omega in his bed for his rug, fuck his pride and his dignity.

"I'm not a fucking escort."Louis growls, pushing himself away from the wall with anger all over his face and body, mixing in with the fading panic and fear in the air."I might be a fuck up, and I might be homeless but at least I have dignity. Something you Alphas keep thinking us omegas don't have."


	18. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's all he says, because that's all that he has to say on the matter at the moment, and possibly will only say. He's been running for ages, from a life that he had grown into and had once loved to be apart of, a life that now haunts his deepest nightmares and gives him that fear of catching up to him when he lets his guard down.

_Please leave a message after the tone_

_Beep_

"Zayn Javadd Malik, you promised me! You fucking promised me that you'd look after Louis and not let your barbaric animalistic instincts and pheromones get in the way of this date but oh look, now I have an upset and panicked omega curled up in my bed because you can't control your thick alpha mind. You're fucking lucky that you're not here 'cus I wouldn't hesitate ripping your fucking knot off with my-"

_Please leave a message after the tone_

_Beep_

"And another thing! You're a dick. And as much as I love you because you're my best friend, you've hurt this poor omega and you're gonna fucking pay you cheating cock sucking piece of Crap. It's Harry by the way. And my mum told me to remind you to stalk up on food for your heat by the way."

_Please leave a message after the tone_

_Beep_

"Yo, It's Liam. Harry is really fucking mad and whatever the fuck you did you better fix it quickly because I've got that beta imposter being a cockblock between my knot and Harry's ass and I can't get anywhere near my own bedroom without Harry fucking growling at me. So like yeah, fix your shit before I die of fucking blue balls man."

（；￣ェ￣）

"You told me that you weren't setting me up for _anything_! You fucking lied to me!"

"I stretched the truth."

"And you said that this date would go so well that we'd have a second!"

"Louis-"

" _And_ You told me that he's nice!"Louis has curled himself into a tight little ball in the middle of Harry and Liam's massive bed, basking in the scent of Harry's warm lavender shampoo that seems to overmask the scent of alpha in the bed.

"He is... _nice_."Harry defends halfheartedly, pulling a face of displeasure at hearing his own unconvincing tone because who was he kidding? Harry has known Zayn an awful long time and he knows what kind of moods that the handsome alpha can get into whenever he's close to his rut, and even at that, Zayns attitude when near his rut is only a stones throw away to his usual attitude anyway.

"I should've known that an Alpha couldn't look as gorgeous as him and not have a shitty personality."Louis mourns pathetically as he slumps face first into a pillow and lets out a frustrated and agitated scream that's muffled into the pillow because goddamnit, all Louis wants if to find a respectable Alpha that doesn't expect omegas to bend over and take knot whenever they please.

And don't even get Louis started on the money throwing. As much as Louis has did his rounds around town whenever he was younger, not once did he accept money like a whore. He wasn't being payed for other people's pleasure if he was in discomfort, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let some young and dumb alpha try and think that paying an omega to take his knot is going to get what he wants.

"You had one bad experience-"

"Don't you _dare_ say that I should give him another chance."Louis is suddenly sitting up with a growl. You Wouldn't think that just a couple of minutes ago that his omega, this strong and independent omega, was screaming and crying his anger out into a pillow over an alpha that he barely even knows.

"You should!"

"Oh my god, you are as dumb as you look. Marcel was right."Louis lets out a frustrated sound in the back of his throat, pinching the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, eyes shutting close."No wonder you settled on Liam. You're a lost cause."

"I settled for Liam because he's rich, not for his personality."

"Obviously. I've seen a better personality in a toothbrush than in that one."Louis motions with his head behind him where Liam is hovering around the doorframe like a bad smell, not daring to step foot into the bedroom in fear of his pride being trampled on by the aggressive brunette omega on his bed.

"You married me when I was poor."Liam ignores Louis' insult because the last time he tried to speak against Louis it left with Liam's pride being extremely hurt because that omega is one feisty bitch.

"I married you because you have a good knot."

" _Good_? Did you just call my knot _good_?"Liam almost shrieks in offence, going to take a step into the master bedroom but is quickly growled out by two very angry omegas, stepping back into his place just outside in the hallway. Normally, Liam wouldn't stand with being growled at by an omega that isn't his own, but in this case, he'll deal with it only because he's sure that the beta imposter will make do with stabbing him in his sleep if he sees Liam as a threat.

"It is _good_. Stop being so melodramatic, I married you because I love you, you gigantic puppy."Harry rolls his eyes at his husbands behaviour. Liam continues to sulk like a child outside in the hallway because as much as he feels discomfort with listening to the omegas talk about other alphas and problems, he doesn't want to leave them alone either.

"He's kind of cute when he isn't being a dickhead."Louis sighs defeated, flopping back onto the bed with an exhausted groan, rubbing tired at his stiff cheeks.

"Don't call me cute, you aren't my omega."

"I ain't anyone's omega, I can call you what I want."Louis snaps because alpha or not, he isn't going to let Liam tell him what to do. As much as Louis should be, the brunette omega isn't afraid of Liam, he just finds the alpha extremely agitating.

"Look. You've had one bad experience with Zayn, he's a good guy, well, mostly, as long as he's been supplied with his daily dose of caffeine intake of the day."Harry knows Zayn better than he knows himself, and as much as there's bad expects to people's personalities - because nobody is perfect after all - Zayn is an overall good guy with a good heart.

"He's an alpha, he thinks with his knot."

"Believe me, I know that."Harry rolls his emerald green eyes, laying down on the massive bed beside Louis, keeping their distance. As much as omegas sense of smell is the weakest when compared to an alphas, Harry is still able to pick up the scent of regret and disappointment that lingers in the room."But you have to give him a chance."

"The last Alpha I gave a chance to it ended with me climbing out of an 8th floor window naked."

"Naked?"Liam is the one that questions, a rosy pink on his cheeks at the mer thought of this beautiful - because as much as Liam thinks that this omega is one shady, feisty bitch, he's still beautiful - unmated omega running around a town naked to escape an alpha.

"Naked."Louis confirms quietly with a curt head nod, his fingers lacing on his flat stomach. Speaking up to the ceiling to both Liam and Harry."I know you mean good, even if you seem like a dickhead but you love your omega and I know that. But not all alphas are like you, Liam. And not all omegas are as lucky as you, Harry."

And that's all he says, because that's all that he has to say on the matter at the moment, and possibly will only say. He's been running for ages, from a life that he had grown into and had once loved to be apart of, a life that now haunts his deepest nightmares and gives him that fear of catching up to him when he lets his guard down.

"Liam, get the door."Harry directs without even looking over at the brown eyed alpha, keeping his eyes on Louis. He's getting a sudden rush of protectiveness and he isn't the only one, he can sense that Louis' odd behaviour is causing Liam's protective instincts too.

"There's nobody at the-"Liam is cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing and the door being knocked simultaneously, causing the alpha to frown deeply. He takes a look into the master bedroom at the two omegas, making sure that they're both safe before he leaves to get the door, grumbling about the time of night that it is.

"It's Marcel."Harry reassures, fluffing up a pillow."I told him to come, bring a couple of snacks and we can watch a film."

"It's 1 in the morning."Louis frowns, watching as Harry gets off the bed and walks into the closest to grab a couple of blankets and spare pillows for the three of them.

"What better time is their to watch a film?"

"I just want to sleep."Louis whines, prompting himself up onto his elbows."And Marcel is _pregnant_ , you shouldn't be bothering him, he should be resting."

"Louis, you don't know my brother. He could be at full term and he'd be dancing the fucking streets covered in maple syrup. He's a kinky fucker like that."Harry is throwing pillows and blankets onto the bed, letting out a sigh."Niall is even worse. They're a perfect match of kinkiness, I'm jealous. Liam is far too _vanilla_."

"And let me guess, you're into blood play and scat, fucked up shit like that, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, pretty boy."Harry is sending a pretty sort of smirk Louis' way, wiggling his ways in what Louis hopes is a playful manner but comes off more seductive than that. Marcel is making his appearance, Niall trailing behind him with bags in tow."Finally, you're here. What took you so long?"

"There's not a lot of places open at this time of night, brother."Marcel deadpans, walking into the  master bedroom and immediately being taken back by the mixture of his brother and alphas strong scent but mixed in with another weird scent. His eyes dart to Louis."You smell weird."

"He's upset."

"No, not that. He smells... _weird_."Is the only way that Marcel can put it, taking closer steps into the bedroom and towards the bed. His years of spending his time with chemicals and toxins has really given his sense of smell a boost, of course not as powerful as an Alphas, but more powerful than an omegas.

"Set the bags down in the hall, Niall."Harry directs the obvious sleep deprived alpha that lingers in the door frame with bags of food in his hands. Coming in from a 12 hour shift at the restaurant and then having to drive his omega around town to get snacks at 1am has left Niall _exhausted_.

"Will you be okay?"Niall questions Marcel who has started to climb the massive bed, eyes directed on Louis who looks increasingly more and more uncomfortable.

"I'll be fine, babe."Marcel has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Niall, you can sleep in one of the spare bedrooms. Just down the hall."Harry directs, giving the tired looking alpha a sympathetic smile whenever all that Niall does is blink at his husbands twin before turning his attention back to Marcel.

"He's been bothering me all fucking day."Marcel grumbles whenever he knows that Niall has left the door frame and is on his way to the spare bedroom."He's been following me to the bathroom, wouldn't let me drive here on my own or be on my _own_. If he's like this while I'm barely pregnant, imagine him when I start to show."

"He's protective."Harry chimes admiringly, sitting at the foot of the massive bed as he starts to set up a film.

"Too damn so."Marcel mumbles, his face uncomfortably close to Louis' as he sniffs."What have you dome differently in the last 12 hours?"

"Why?"Louis ask on with wide eyes. His sense of smell still isn't back at full force, it could take months until he gains it back.

"Because you don't smell like what you did 12 hours ago. That's why."Marcel frowns, smelling closer to his neck and wrinkling his nose up."Did Zayn roofie you?"

"No! Stop being ridiculous Marcel!"Louis shrieks, scooting away from the straight haired omega who continues to look at him with narrowed eyes.

"And besides, Liam wouldn't smelt that. And he wouldn't be fucking conscious right now."Harry throws the television remote at the tv whenever it freezes.

"Zayn is a doctor, he's capable of getting all sorts of drugs."

"I wasn't fucking drugged! Oh my god, I don't smell different. I smell like _me_ , is that such a problem."Louis snaps whenever he's basically being mounted by Marcel again, the omega determined to find out why Louis smells so _off_.

"Yes."

"Marcel, stop trying to mount my new friend. He's just had a terrible date and he's in need for snacks and a romcom."Harry is throwing a pillow at his twin brother in an attempt to chase him away from a petrified looking Louis.

"You know what, being mounted by Marcel sounds far better than watching a _romcom_."Louis confesses and he isn't even surprised whenever Marcel lets out a pleased sound in the back of his throat at the prospect.

Trust the nerdy twin to be sexually attracted to omegas, not that Louis is complaining.

"Oh c'mon! This is what we do whenever someone is having a bad day, snacks and a romcom. And besides, Marley and Me is a fantastic film."Harry pouts as he's shutting the master bedroom door after grabbing the snacks from the hallway where Niall had left them. Liam will sleep on the couch tonight.

"Oh yes, a film about a dog dying is going to make me fucking ecstatic."

"That's the spirit!"

"I'm surrounded by morons."Louis is pinching the bridge of his nose as Harry is flicking on the bedside lamps and off with the main light. He's someone got himself caught in a twin sandwich, with Harry on one side and Marcel on the other."Naive, horny morons."

"Just because I've gotten myself comfortable,"Marcel yawns as he snuggles himself deeper into Louis' warm, almost pulling the smaller omega onto him."It doesn't mean I've forgotten that you smell weird."

"Maybe because he made out with Zayn and they've already started to gain a connection."Harry wiggles his eyebrows at the possibility.

"Zayn smells like coffee and disappoint."

"I like how Zayn smells."Louis is defending the alpha and he isn't even sure why he is. He's just came back from a night that was so perfect up until Zayn  had fucked it all up with the Rut business.

"See! That's what I call a biological soulmate connection."

"That's what I call a delusion. There's no such thing as a soulmate."Marcel deadpans, forcefully bringing Louis' head to rest on his chest because he's feeling even more protective of the omega than before."And besides, he doesn't smell like Zayn at all."

"Look, can we just stop talking about Zayn? And while we're at it, my weird scent? I kind of want to watch Marley and Me now."And that's only because Louis wants to stop the attention on him and Marcels heartbeat is pretty soothing right now.

And they both shut up, and they watch the film with the twins bickering back and forth and Louis making all types of flawed comments just to hide up the fact of how much that he's enjoying the film. And by the end of the film, he cries, he isn't going to deny that.


	19. Eighteen

To say that Louis enjoyed the company of Harry and Marcel, sandwiched in between the incredibly pretty omegas, was an understatement. He enjoyed it, yeah, from the moment that he was pushed to pay down on the incredibly soft bed and have one omega circle an arm around his waist and hug him to his chest while the other lay on top of him, leaving him perfectly stuck in a sandwich of warmth and undying affection.

He enjoyed it _too_ much.

Things like comfort, affection, it's not something that Louis gets often, and even when he did have a family that could give him hat type of affection, it was rare even then unless you were dying or it was your birthday hug from grandma. And on the run across the country, you don't exactly have a lot of time to stop and build a relationship full of affectionate hugs and kisses either.

So for Louis to be bombarded - because honestly, it's the only type of word that Louis can think of which suits the situation - with so much care, with so much affection and radiant fondness, it was all too much for him to take. It's not like the affection and fondness was coming from the wrong people - because he'd take cuddled up with Harry and Marcel over being jump humped by Zayn any day - he just didn't deserve it from such wonderful omegas that they are.

Because that's what they are. Intelligent, handsome, wonderful omegas that have equally amazing and wonderful Alpha husbands - Liam's hatred for Louis being besides the point - and Louis is just in the way. He's a fuck up, a basket case headbin that's been on the run from the law ( for a crime that he can _barely_ remember) for so long that he doesn't even have a home go call his own, and probably will never have one due to his reputation.

And it's that, those words ( _basket case, head-bin, fuck up..._ ) which makes Louis fear to get even remotely close to anyone. It was as if Louis possessed the opposite of the Midas touch, where instead of everything turning to gold, everything crumpled beneath his touch. And he fears that, he fears that his presence, his touch, will taint these innocent and so open omegas that seem to look at him like he's some type of wounded animal.

And he _is_ , just not in the way that they _think_ that he is.

So he makes a run for it, not for the first time in his life.

There'd been a bubble of guilt in his stomach as he found himself climbing out of the spare bathroom window that cold night, a week or so after the Zayn incident and after a week of curtesy 5 star hospitality treatment from Harry and Marcel. It wasn't like Louis wanted to leave - because he didn't, he loved the _company_ , the _affection_ , the _fondness_ \- it was because he _had_ to. Louis was _not_ going to fuck up more lives than he already has.

"How far will this get me?"Louis is sliding a handful of coins to the train ticket attendant in the booth, hands pale and shaking from the cold, just like the rest of him. The temperature has dropped dramatically since the evening of ice skating in the town square with Zayn, something that the double layer of coats - Zayns doctors coat under one of the coats that Marcel and Harry bought him - doesn't protect his skinny frame.

"Isn't there an earlier train? I _really_ need to get out of here."Louis drags out the really, trying to express his urgency on getting out of the city and as far as Way as he can afford to go, in the fastest time possible.

"It's the best I can do."The beta that sits behind the glass gives Louis what he thinks is supposed to be a sympathetic smile but it comes out all the more leering, as if Louis' current situation is some type of taunting joke for her. The resemblance to his mother in that smile is uncanny.

Turns out, not far enough. But Louis is snatching the ticket with a defeated sigh. Hopefully, Harry and Marcel aren't stupid enough to come and follow him through the country, but Harry does have a habit of being Sherlock Holmes and Marcel has the sharpest nose on an omega that Louis has ever seen. But he can always hope.

It's late, not too late that the place is deserted but late enough that Louis finds himself the only person to have claimed himself a bench to sit on out on the train terminal where his train is scheduled to be in a further 8 hours time. Last minute trains are coming and going and Louis finds himself pulling his coat incredibly closer around his body if that's even possible.

"Gigi, wait up!"

"Don't you understand when a girl says to _fuck off_?"

"I won't _fuck off_ until you fucking talk to me!"

"What is there to talk about?"The omega ( Gigi as Louis now knows her name to be ) shrills loudly, causing what people that hadn't been looking at the young couple to do so know. Louis don't deny it, she's beautiful looking even with the look of fury in her eyes and a sort of snarl of anger at her lipstick red lips, blonde hair tugged back into a tight pony tail for travel.

" _Us_. We could talk about us for once in our fucking relationship."The alpha snaps just as loudly as just as anger filled as the omegas voice, and it's now that Louis recognises that one in a billion Bradford accent, that only a week ago had been filled with a cocky but lovely type of flirtatious twang to it.

As discretely as Louis can possibly manage, he's shifting his body so that he's watching the commotion, just at the right time to see Zayn halting to a stop just a few feet in front of Gigi, looking groggy and shaggy, but still unbelievably handsome. Nobody should look so good after coming out of a 5 day rut, but he makes up for how exhausted that he looks, hollowed cheeks and puffy bags under his eyes.

"What on god earth do you want to talk about _us_ for?"She shrieks and god, that type of noise doesn't sound good coming from such a pretty face, pretty body, pretty omega like she is.

"Because for the last fucking year you've been leaving me on the edge!"Zayn almost bellows, but his voice is hoarse and he looks like he barely had enough energy to even take the short distance to Gigi to have a somewhat decent conversation."For he last year, I've had to stand on the sidelines as you gallop your way through country to country on your high class modelling trips, probably being fucked by some German Alpha with a bigger knot than mine but _oh_! You wouldn't know what my knot looks like because you wanted to _wait_."

Louis flinches just the same as Gigi, but behind her flinch is the face of young omega who might be in the prime of her life, holds just as many secrets as Louis does.

"And if you were any more of an alpha than you try and portray yourself as, you would respect my wishes to _wait_."

"But you didn't wait, did you, Gigi?"Zayn snarls, throwing what Louis is only seeing now a magazine at her. It hits her chest with a rustle of inked pages before hitting the floor at her feet with the same sound. Louis can't see the cover, but from the way that Gigi looks at it, it can't be good for her reputation."At least I wasn't fucking around behind your back."

Louis snorts, pushing his glasses up his nose and hoping that nobody heard him. He's safe, all ears and eyes are on the young couple that are having an argument that one could only make up for a soap opera.

"Oh, so your omega _whores_ don't count."

That gains the remaining of Louis' attention, watching at the way that Zayn's whole body tenses up, shoulders squaring and jaw set in a dangerous sort of way. _Poked the bear too much_ , Louis is thinking sympathetically for Gigi who seems to not have backed down from her own powerful omega stance.

"I wouldn't have _needed_ to hire out omegas if you had just been a loyal one to me and participate in my rut."Zayn snaps with all his rage and pride, because Louis has heard time and time again of how much pride that Zayn has, from his Alpha title, to what he does and how he looks and there's no mistaking how much of his pride has been chipped at from hiring out omegas.

It wasn't uncommon, mostly for the fact that there's so many Alphas without omegas to fill their animalistic needs during their ruts because unlike omegas ( who can use a substitution ) an alpha can't have a rut on their own. It's not only dangerous to their own bodies, but to their surroundings as well. So paying for omegas - who willingly want to participate for the high paid money - isn't uncommon and it _isn't_ frowned upon.

"Choke on a knot."And then she's turning swiftly on those 5 inch heels, her ponytail string hair whipping over one shoulder and her head held high as she drags behind her her suitcase as she makes her way to the awaiting train terminal, passing Louis on his bench. Louis is watching with wide eyes, eyes going from Gigi to Zayn, flinching to stare straight ahead of him whenever Zayn spots him and makes his eye.

Louis gulps, pulling the double layer of coats closer around his body, trying to burry his neck and chin into the neck of his coats, hearing the _thump thump thump_ sound of his heart racing in his chest. He's been avoiding all conversation about Zayn since last week, and this is not how he wants to see him again. Maybe Louis should've just stayed back at Harry and Liam's home, face being smothered with omega sweetness.

The bench creaks as somebody new sits down on it beside Louis, a strong stench of sex and fading alpha pheromones tainting Louis' building senses. Shuffling up the bench away from Zayn, Louis is hugging his jackets closer to his body, trying to burry his sense of smell into the fading smell of vanilla and chemicals that remind himself of Harry and Marcel instead of Doctor Malik.

"Hey."Zayn's voice is so rough and hoarse from a 5 day chaos of growling and yelling probably, wrapped up with exhaustion and anger which probably doesn't help matters. It almost makes Louis feel sorry for him. _Almost_."I'm sorry."

"That's not going to cut it."Louis snorts, voice muffled by his jackets and eyes looking out onto the tracks."You can't just say that you're sorry and then think that everything is alright, Zayn. I'm sorry, doesn't cut that you were almost willing to-"

Louis' throat seems to close over before the words can come out, mouth dry and chest tight as the words fail to come to his mouth but flash red lights in his mind. 2 years it's been, he knows that now, two years that Louis has been on the run for, from a distant memory that Louis has been trying to block out with drugs, alcohol and anything else he can think of.

"I was close to my rut."

"That's not a valid enough excuse."Louis snaps, finding his voice and thanking the lord that his voice hadn't cracked."You composed yourself, you _showed_ me that you could compose yourself because you had for the sake of our date, and you could've in that moment that we kissed. But you didn't."

Zayn stays quiet, looking off at the tracks in front of him, chest feeling heavy with guilt and embarrassment, replacing the anger that had been there in his full blown argument with Gigi. His mind was obviously not stable during his rut, but he could sense that dread, that guilt at the back of his mind throughout the 5 days of what he had _almost_ did to Louis and it was enough for him to want to beat himself up, something he would've done to any other alpha how would've almost down the same.

"But I like you."Louis' voice comes out so soft, so unsure of himself as he refuses to look at Zayn, bringing up a hand to push back his fluffy hazel hair in a way of fidgeting."Or I did, I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore, other than I know that I need to leave."

"You don't need to go anywhere."

"You don't know what I need to do, or where I need to go."The omega says firmly, finally looking at Zayn behind the glass of his rectangle shaped glasses, oceanic blue eyes filled with a thin layer of unshed tears, a scent of fear prickling at Zayns nose.

"You're an unmated omega, wherever you'll go you're at a risk. You won't get far."A big risk at that. Louis is young, he's beautiful and any alpha wants a piece of any type of omega, especially one like Louis.

"I've been doing it for 2 years."

"Yes, and for those 2 years you've been slowly killing yourself with illegal suppressants."Zayn reminds him with a harsh tone of voice, because Zayn has witnessed death time and time again, but Louis had been the worse he's seen on the brink for a very long time.

"I can't stay."Louis repeats firmly, meeting Zayns eyes, a look of pleading desperation in his eyes in a hope that Zayn will see that he can't stay. He just can't.

"You can't go."And the omega must be hearing things because it almost sounds like Doctor Malik is the one that's pleading for Louis not to go.

"I-"Louis gulps, looking away from the handsome alpha doctor and at his lap. It's cold enough that he can see his breath in the air and he closes his eyes tightly."I'm homeless, I'm poor and I'm a fucking trainwreck, Zayn. I have no where to stay, no where to go-"

"What about Harry's? Weren't you staying at theirs?"

"I was."Louis nods, opening his eyes and seeing his hands clench and un-clench in his lap."But I didn't want to stay any longer. I was being a burden, and if I hadn't left I'm pretty sure that Liam would've thrown me out anyway."

"You can stay with me."

"Funny."Louis lets out a bemused, distracted laugh, looking up and back at the train tracks again distractedly because it's better than looking at Zayn because that's something he doesn't want to do. He doesn't want Zayn to see just how tired that he is, of everything.

"I mean it."The alpha is reaching to set a hand on Louis' thigh but stops just inches away when the omega visibly tenses, resting his hand instead on the wooden bench beside Louis' leg."I live alone, there's a spare bedroom and I'm barely home anyway. And when I am home, you wouldn't see me because I'd be asleep until my next shift."

"I don't have money, I can't pay rent-"

"Louis, I have money."Zayn rolls his eyes.

"The government will have a fucking shit storm. You do know that, right?"Louis is looking at Zayn again, raising an eyebrow at the Alpha and wondering himself if Zayn does know of the dangers and concerns that would ( or will ) pop up if the government got heard of that an unmated omega is living in the same house as an Alpha.

"We'll be careful. So is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe."


	20. Nineteen

Zayn's house smells like spent sex, raging alpha pheromones with an undertone of Omega sweetness that taints some of the furniture and walls. The place is a mess with broken furniture, smashed glasses and shredded clothes that lay like pathetic confetti around the house. It makes Louis frown because he's sure that at any other time of the year, this house is immaculate with the high end furniture and impressive looking awards that sit proudly and untouched in a glass cabinet in Zayn's livingroom.

Despite all of the mess that's been left behind after Zayns rut, Louis is pretty sure that the house isn't as lived in than Louis expected it to be. Sure, the decorative art and expensive high end furniture has been sat on or touched, but what rooms he does see that aren't trained with Zayns rut, everything is so _perfect_. _Untouched_. And maybe Louis should take he alpha seriously when he says that he's barely home and that Louis wouldn't even know he's there, because he's _never_ there.

And okay, he's a doctor, he's an alpha and Alphas are built to work long shifts without breaks and put all of their time and effort and attention into work to ensure that the best that that holds his omega and pups is to the best of standards, but Louis doesn't like the idea of Zayn running himself into an early grave, whether he's mad at the alpha or not.

"You could've at least cleaned up a bit,"Louis jokes, stepping over a broken photo frame that lays on the hallway floor. Carefully, Louis is picking up the frame, broken shards encased within the frame, taking a look at the photograph itself. He recognises the faces straight away and as much as it doesn't seem to be that long ago, Zayn and Liam look remarkably younger as they both stand in their graduation robes.

"Well I didn't expect to be taking home a stray, did I?"Zayn is kicking the door closed behind him, a common action that Louis expects from the show scruffs on the door. Zayns house is a good bit away from the train station and as much as it's nearly 2 in the morning, Louis is nowhere near as tired as he should be.

"Okay but you _insisted_ on bringing me home. I for the matter, wanted to run _away_ from my problems, not _live_ with them."Louis is quick with a reply, setting the broken photo frame on the nearest surface, careful not to cut himself with a shard of glass.

"Well Princess, if you hadn't overdosed then you wouldn't have became my problem either."Zayn grumbles as he passes Louis and heads for the stairs, his movements sluggish and tired. Louis watches, hot faced and embarrassed because it seems like he will never live it down for his immaturity of his suppressant overdose, not if Zayn has anything to do with it. When Louis makes no move to fall, Zayn calls over his shoulder."Do you want to see your bedroom or what?"

"What a gentleman."Louis clutches the straps of his backpack as he grudgingly follows up the stairs after a reluctant looking Zayn, dragging his feet behind him. The further they go, the more wrecked that the house seems to get and Louis tries to stop himself from thinking of exactly how _rough_ Zayn is during his rut.

"There's a bathroom through that door and there's fresh towels and sheets in the hot press. If you need anything washed, leave them outside your door and I'll get someone to wash, dry and iron them for you."

" _Someone_?"Louis raises his eyebrow at the alpha as he inches further into the guest bedroom. For a guest bedroom, it's pretty big with its double bed, chest of drawers and a Flat screen television mounted on the wall. The walls are painted a soft purple colour with carpeted floors, massive windows on the main wall and another door leading to the joining bathroom. It's way too much for someone who's only Louis and the omega immediately feels uncomfortable at the generous hospitality.

"Yeah, you don't think I do my own washing do you?"Zayn snorts, looking bemused at the thought. It's not that he _can't_ , it's more the fact that why should he? He can afford to splash a little dough around the place to have someone do his washing and clean up his house, it's not like he has the time to do it himself.

"Next you're going to tell me that you have your own chef."

"I'm not home enough to pay someone for that."Zayn roll his eyes, going for a casual lean into the bedroom door frame but stumbling with fatigue as he does so. His eyes have dropped lower in exhaustion, an arm crossed over his chest as he uses his other as he talks."I pick up food on my way to work, and food on my way back. Or none at all. It depends on the shift."

"That's unhealthy. You have to eat."Louis frowns in worry for the Alpha doctors health as he carefully sets his backpack down onto the untouched bed. The room is so cleansed, not even an inch of dust gathering on the top of the television or a cobweb in the corner of the wardrobe. It's almost too clean, too perfect and it makes Louis' skin inch uncomfortably.

"You're one to talk."Zayns eyes fall and rise Louis' body, an action that the Alpha thinks is subtle but Louis can sense those eyes _roaming_ , _looking_ , _judging_ of his body and it makes his throat tight and his stomach to clench in uncomfortable knots.

"That's different-"The omega is ready to fight, stand his ground on his eating habits that okay, they might not be healthy because he can't afford the sort of luxury fruits and vegetables that Harry and Marcel can but when he can, Louis _does_ eat. Growing up in a household of hungry pups meant that Louis had to fight his way to get food so he knows how important food is. Just as he turns, arms crossed at his chest and face set, the doorway is empty.

Louis peeks his head around the corner, looking down the hallway just in time to see Zayns bedroom door close, a body probably falling into the bed like a ton of bricks. It makes Louis huff out a defeated sigh, giving a longing look to the closed bedroom door before he decides to  close his own for the night.

Louis is gently tugging out clothes from his backpack that he deems clean enough to sleep in. He feels extremely guilty for taking the clothes that Marcel and Harry had bought him because deep down, Louis knows he doesn't deserve the luxury of soft t-shirts or sheep skin jackets, but in order to survive you need to have the equipment.

Oddly enough, Louis misses Harry and Marcel a whole lot for people that he has only known for a short amount of time, and not really know at all if he thinks about it. The feeling is _strange_ , it's _odd_ and it _hurts_ because Louis hates how it feels to miss people, to miss their touch, their words, their presence and Louis really hopes that they don't hate him for leaving.

Which, when he thinks about it, is a long shot. Any reasonable, logical person would have his name smeared for his actions, for taking their affection, their hospitality and generosity and then fleeing without a goodbye. But what he knows of Harry and Marcel, they'd forgive him in a heart beat, brush back his hair, kiss him on the forehead and feed him full of food and Louis will hate himself for that because he _doesn't_ deserve it.

And he doesn't, he doesn't deserve the affection, the attention, the love, the generosity that all these people keep giving him. He doesn't deserve new clothes bought for him, a rough over his head, kisses to his forehead. He's rotten on the inside, no matter what his sweet attire of his incident face might tell you, but nobody realises that, and Louis hopes they don't either.

*

It suddenly feels like he's dying, a weight on his chest that's stopping him from moving, from breathing, from living, his chest tight, his heart hurting, his lungs contracting as he just tries to breathe, tries to push his way through this difficult situation that Louis has no idea how he's gotten himself into. His body is numb, his limbs a deadweight, his head foggy, unclear and Louis just wishes he could move, wishes he could do _something_.

But he can't, stuck in a corner, with his back against knives and a face full of gun barrels. It's scary fightening and Louis is so afraid, so numb from fear that he doesn't notice the way the skin around his wrists throb from rusty chains or the delicate skin of his back stings with deep slashes of whip marks, blood oozing down his back, down his ass and thighs.

Or the blood that stains his hands, a gentle reminder of how he got into this position in the first place.

*

Louis' lungs seize in the moment, mouth agape, eyes open as his body just _stops_. Stops working, stops moving and all there is left is a voice in his head that whispers _C'mon, you know how to breathe dummy_ before the rest of his body finally comprehends. Just as Louis breathes, his throat clenches up, his mouth waters and it takes no more than 5 seconds for him to be knee down on the floor, throwing up into the toilet bowl.

The Omegas body shakes as his body folds over the toilet bowl, knuckles as clenched white as the porcelain toilet and face an ashy sort of grey. The taste in his mouth is horrible, but no more horrible than the foggy memories of his dream, slowly fading away and Louis just wishes he had the brain power to grab onto the seams and hold onto what little information about a past he drugged up to forget about.

Dreaming has been so vague in Louis' life, his brain switching off as he closes his eyes and waking up it's nothing but memories of a foggy figure and the dull noise of sirens in his ears. To be struck with such a dream, such a nightmare, frightens Louis just as much as what he dreamt. To dream of something like that, a memory that Louis purposely did things to forget, makes his skin crawl with an itch and his head ache with pain.

Stripping off his sweat soaked clothes, Louis drags his himself into the showering, the water immediately turned to a boiling hot as he curls his legs up to his chest, situated under the harsh spray that feels like needle stings against his skin. It aches, his skin, his bones, his head, his heart and Louis just lets the tears pour down his cheeks, dripping off his chin and mixing in with the hot water around him.

"It was just a dream,"Louis sucks in a breath to quick, almost choking on air as the tears fall quicker, his throat feels tighter."It doesn't mean anything."

And it doesn't, or so Louis hopes that it doesn't because everything is so vague, so fuzzy and unclear to him now that finding out where the line of reality and fantasy is is still so unclear to him. That dreaming he isn't sure if it is a dream or is it a memory that his brain is trying to make him remember. Things are so confusing, so frightening and strange and Louis just _can't handle it._

Louis doesn't know how long he spends huddled in the far corner of the shower for, the spray down or the back of his neck and unsure of whether the liquids on his skin is his tears or from the showering, but his skin is scrubbed to a red raw, burning from boiling water and scrubbing loofas. As soon as the moment has passed, Louis drags himself out of the shower, avoiding his reflection as he stumbles back into the bedroom.

Sleeping is the last thing on his mind as he redresses, looking lost at the crumpled bed covers that have been kicked to the floor. The house is boiling hot as the omega grabs for his heavy backpack and clothes that he dumped on the floor before climbing into bed, slow and carful with his actions as he opens the guest bedroom door and ventures out into the hallway.

"This house needs some serious cleaning,"Louis scrunches up his nose, voice a mer whisper of disgust as he passes the livingroom on his search for where the laundry room is. Having someone do his laundry is not something that Louis wants to go through with, more is he comfortable with that. At Anne's Omega House, he had no choice and at Harry's he did it himself.

Having somebody employed by Zayn to clean his clothes is a _no_. He barely likes to know the contents of his own bag, nevermind other people having a snoop at what clothes that he possess, judging, looking, poking around in his jean pockets or searching in his backpack. These are his belongings, his clothes, his books, his keepsakes that god knows why he keeps. It's all his, no matter what.

So he'll wash, dry and iron his own clothes thank you very much, and while he's at it he guesses, maybe tidying up the rest of the house isn't a bad idea either. It's tainted with stale sex and alpha pheromones, the house a state with broken furniture and smashed glasses that it almost makes Louis upset or the ruined decor of the beautiful house, and he'll try his best to repay Zayn with a home makeover. It's the least he can do to keep his confused, body mind occupied.


	21. Twenty

"You can cook?"

"I can cook _pancakes_."Louis corrects the Alpha that seems to fall into the bar stool by the kitchen island. Despite the impressive 15 hours of sleep ( not that Louis had been counting of course, it's just ridiculous the amount of times that you look at a clock when you're bored out of your mind cleaning a house that isn't yours ) that the Alpha had, it still didn't give Zayn that over all fresh and wonderful look that the Alpha usually wore with a massive sense of pride and vanity.

 _But_ , he does look better which honestly, from the state that Louis had previously just seen Zayn in, he's pretty sure that you couldn't look worse unless you happened to be dead. Louis' experience with an Alphas rut was always during, not an after or before, and it was never out of a relationship purpose either. He's a pretty face in the crowd, a body worth drooling over, and it was so surprise the amount of times that an equally as handsome or beautiful Alpha buddy of his gave him a wad of cash to help in their rut.

And who's Louis to say that he didn't enjoy it? He's an omega, biologically made to enjoy an Alphas rut, to submit to an Alphas increasing amount of pheromones, to lap up the throwing, the biting, the rough fucking up against walls, on broken furniture, a bare mattress. Louis had _loved_ it. Loved the attention, the roughness, the drunken pheromones and the never ending worship of an animalistic clouded mind of an egotistic alpha.

The aftermath, however, was a completely different image altogether. Louis has never stayed long enough to witness an Alpha after a rut, to see the low after the high, being shooed out the door and slammed in his face before Louis could even blink. The low after a heat was never something an omega fretted about, that was, as long as you had the protecting company of your mate or buddy of the week, but for Alphas, it's the most embarrassing thing in the world and Louis can see why.

"Eat up, I've seen corpses that look healthier than you."Louis sets the stack of pancakes down in front of the dreadful looking Alpha, along with cutlery and a massive mug of black coffee. Zayn peaks through his fingers to take a look at the delicious stack of buttermilk pancakes before groaning, shaking his head and retreating back behind his hands.

"It feels like I've got the worlds worse hangover."

"Well you were intoxicated on your own deadly pheromones, I think that would count for a massive hangover."Louis cracks a small smile whenever Zayn huffs out a laugh behind his hands, groaning at the pain he's caused himself."Try a painkiller, it might help."

"You might as well give me a handful of Smarties, that's the amount of usefulness a painkiller is to an Alpha."Zayn glares through the gaps of his fingers at the dazzling looking omega who's half leant over the kitchen island in a pair of black leggings and a hoodie.

"Go on, Doctor Malik, tell me what I can give you to help your pheromone hangover."Louis rests his face in his hands, a perfect eyebrow raised in question.

"There is none."Zayn sighs tiredly, rubbing his hands down his face before giving the brunette omega an exhausted look as if it will hold all of the answers in the world."There's no medication in the world that's string enough to cure an Alpha of pain, other than Morphine that is, but Morphine is extremely harmful to Alphas and has some serious side effects due to high dosage of useage that I'd rather not go into detail of. An alpha after a rut has only two options for a cure, that's rest and food."

"Then _eat_."Pushes the pushed away plate forcefully towards Zayn, a determined look behind those oceanic blue eyes. The buttermilk pancakes do look delicious, stacked upon one another with a sprinkle of icing sugar. There's a fresh carton of blueberries opened on the counter in reaching distance, a good quarter of them missing and syrup and a can of whipped cream as well.

It makes Zayns brow crease In a sort of confusion because he's sure that he hasn't had that sort of ingredients in his kitchen since he was in collage and Liam had a tendency of making hangover pancakes after a night out. The blueberries are fresh and there's plastic bags littered on the kitchen worktops.

'You went to the shops?"Zayn questions, picking up the knife and fork that Louis had set out on the counter for him to use.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I got bored around the house and when I went to make some food, I saw that you had literally nothing in your cupboards. The milk in your fridge wasn't even _milk_ anymore, Zayn."

"Pfft,"The alpha rolls his golden brown eyes, grabbing for the golden syrup bottle and lathering it into the stack of pancakes."I'm not some sort of hoarder, I do throw out my out of date food, y'know."

"Zayn, it was just about ready to walk the fuck out the doors itself."The omega shoots him this sort of _I won't take your bullshit_ type of tone that Zayn can clearly remember his Mum giving him those times that he'd try and sneak up the stairs after a night out, completely off his rocker and several different lipstick stains littering the collar of his dress shirt of the evening. It must be an omega thing because Zayn shuts up just as quickly now than what he did then.

"So you went to the store..."

"I bought the essentials, bread, milk-"

"Blueberries, syrup, cream. Now, is this food for you to eat or for to be eaten off of you?"

"Sweetheart, I'm _defiantly_ a peanut butter type of guy."

"Hmm, I was going to opt you out for strawberries and cream but peanut butter can work too."Zayn speaks around the forkful of food that's half chewed in his mouth and how can someone still look so ridiculously handsome with half chewed food in their mouth and golden syrup making a sticky mess in their untidy beard? _God_ , Louis wishes he knew."These pancakes are great."

"Thanks, it's possibly the best thing that I can make, but needless to say that the list of things I can make is very short."Louis quietly laughs inward to himself and Zayn believes that it's one of the most amazing things to ever bless his ears. The laugh is so quiet, high in tune and accompanied by the way that Louis ducks his head, tucks his chin to his chest almost and shies away from his own laughter as he grabs for Zayns mug and refills it with more coffee.

"I don't understand why you're doing any of this."

"I could say the same thing."Louis sighs into his mug of tea, the steam fogging up the glass of his glasses which seems to not bother the young omega at all.

"I'm repaying you."He says with a wave of a hand, mouth full of pancakes.

"You're _repaying_ me?"Louis' whole body seems to pause up against the kitchen island, a hand poised on the top of the counter while the other pops a blueberry in his mouth. Despite his simply poetic body language, the emotion and tiredness behind his eyes tell a completely different story than what is going on.

And come to think about, it was odd enough to be made breakfast in the morning by an Omega he's simply housing for the sake that he nearly jumped a mer week ago, but for said omega to have not only made him breakfast, but tidy up his house and stalk up his fridge was just weird. Zayn may be a bit behind on his mind due to his downfall of a rut, but he's noticed the shards of glass that's been cleaned up, crooked frames replaced and even the washing machine in the garage running with soiled bedsheets and clothes.

"That was the wrong word to put it."

"No, do go on. You're repaying me for what, exactly? I want to hear you say it, Zayn."The omega stands before the alpha at the kitchen island, his blue eyes now stone cold with a glare that Zayn finds pretty intimidating. He has the resist the urge to cower back, his senses getting attacked with the scent of an _angry omega_.

"For not getting your consent?"Zayn questions unsure around a mouthful of maple syrup and coffee.

"Oh, that's no going to do."

"Are you guilt tripping me? Are these guilt pancakes?"Zayn declares, going to push the plate of pancakes away from him because he will not eat guilt pancakes, no matter how wonderful that they taste and how Louis has somehow managed to make them as perfect as he likes them without even knowing his preference.

"The _pancakes_ are because you pack the ability to stalk up on food during a time when you critically need some and you even though you are an utter dickhead, I'd rather not let my host kick the bucket out of his own stupidity. You may be an alpha and you may think that you're almighty and not worthy of food but you're _not_. Now eat your pancakes and shut up."Louis slams the mug into the sink,"And get a shower while you're at it. I've smelt cleaner prostitutes."

With offence, Zayn is taking a whiff of himself, grimacing of how strongly that he smells of spent sex, aggression and with the sweet undertone of omega slick that seems to taint his skin. Despite his high alert senses, his nose had been blind to his own strong scent and it makes his face tint pink in embarrassment because he not only went out in public smelling like this, but he's been around an unmated omega in his home.

Zayn is about to open his mouth to apologise to the omega but when he looks up, Louis has disappeared from the kitchen and from the sounds of it, has ventured back into the garage to sort out the washing machine and dryer. He doesn't sound happy, opening and slamming the lids of both washing machine and dryer, grumbling curses under his breathe in a matter that weirdly enough makes Zayn smile despite being the reason for the omegas anger. He can't help but find it amusing when Louis curses.

With a heavy sigh, Zayn makes do with finishing the pancakes and the carton of blueberries before heading for a shower, and it's not because the Bossy Omega ordered him too.

By the time that Zayn has soaked in the shower for the better half of an hour, he'd like to think that he doesn't sound like the front or back end of a prostitute anymore and feels a lot more refreshed with himself. The constant feeling of being drained has bypassed for awhile and the cycling migraine too, but he knows that it's only too soon until they both return but he can make do for the mean time.

"Louis, I'm going to go out for a while. Are you coming?"Zayn calls through the house as he grabs his car keys that had been thrown to the side when they had came home in the early morning. It's approaching dinner by the time on the nearest clock and the shops will be closing soon but Zayn never does like the feeling of being kept in this house too long and god knows he's sick of looking at it.

Rounding the corner for the livingroom, the Alpha is about to offer again in case Louis hasn't heard him when he stops just before he gets the first word out, eyes falling onto the body that's slumped over the arm of the three seater sofa in an incredibly uncomfortable looking position. It looks like the minute that he sat down, he fell asleep, taken by the fact that the television hasn't even been switched on yet.

"Right, lets get you laying down, sweetheart."Zayn let's out a sort of sigh, setting his keys down and going to assist Louis' body to position it into a more comfortable position. Even in sleep, Louis' body feels light beneath Zayns muscles, grumbling under his breath about being woken up and moved and how he just wants to sleep."I know, and you can when you lie down. I don't want you to break your neck."

"Why do 'ou care?"Louis grumpily huffs when the back of his head hits the sofa, turning from his back to his side into a little ball with a scrunched up face. He looks incredibly small on a large sofa and so vulnerable looking when Zayn drapes a clean enough looking blanket over his body.

"Because you're my houseguest, and I'm trying to make things up to you because of my shitty behaviour. Now stop questioning my morals and get some sleep, you need it just as much as I do."His words are fallen on deaf ears because Louis is already asleep, face tucked into the corner of the sofa and draped with a blanket.

There's a bundle of freshly washed, dried and pressed clothes sitting on top of the coffee table, not only what clothes that Louis owns from his backpack but bedsheets and clothes that belong to Zayn as well. They're perfectly stacked on one another, ironed to perfection and ready to be put away.

"You're a weird one, Louis."He looks down at the sleeping omega and then to the stack of clothes with a shake of his head and a weird look upon his face. He has no idea where he stands with Louis, where they are on a scale of okay to disastrous. Louis is so much like a poorly connected switch, the slightest poke and he's off, off on a tangent, a rant, a period of isolation and grim despair.

And it's a problem, and Zayn knows it's his problem to deal with because he placed it on the omegas lap in the first place.

Slumping into the arm chair, Zayn picks up the television remote, the thoughts of going out for a while long gone as he gets himself engrossed into some lame reality television show that he knows Harry has been badgering him to start for ages, self consciously keeping watching of the sleeping omega to his right while he's at it.


	22. Twenty-One

_"Can I buy you a drink."There's a need to suppress a heavy sigh, blue eyes rolling in arrogance or annoyance or maybe because Louis is tired of being approached by in clubs by burly Alphas with squared shoulders and puffed out chests to show their undying dominance. Louis' nose may be weak, but it was not weak enough not to have caught the scent of intoxicating pheromones that has been swirled in with the hormones and the sort in a mostly omega and beta club._

_It's an elite club, and Louis should know because his name has been on the list for a while now and he's gotten friendly enough with the owners to know that they make a killing for having the bar nearly strictly only Omegas and Betas only, a safe place for the weaker races, with exceptions to those with the right type of connections._

_Louis breathes for the freedom of such a club, surrounded by the comforting smells of familiar hormones and radiating senses of sunshine, flowers, fresh clothing on the line on a breezy day that makes Louis' head swirl and swim and feel safe. Such an odd feeling to have when surrounded by the weakest races, but so insuring too. There's nothing safer than being wrapped in a bundle of omega goodness and Louis craves for that, he always has, and he always will._

_"I buy my own drinks."He answers curtly, hand curling around his Black Russian that he brings to his lips, eyes trained on the drink, of the black liquid of coffee liquor, of the sharp smell of the vodka that's mixed within it. The drink is starting to mess with his head._

_"It's rude to deny an Alphas offer."_

_"It's called self awareness, sweetheart, you learn to have it when you're an unmated Omega in London."Louis' entire body is poised and perfect as he sits by the bar in a club that he only got into through his secondary gender alone. Louis can't even remember how he ended up in London, and maybe that's a good thing, London is a busy city and Louis is quite the busy omega in some of the worse situations._

_There's a large hand resting beside where Louis' hand rests on the bar, a chest hovering to the back of Louis but not pressing, a warm breath at the back of his neck that sends goosebumps to arise on his skin and a shiver down his spine._

_"Then how about we change that, baby."The words are followed by those large, rough hands pressed to Louis' hips, grip tight and reeling to pull Louis' body into his chest if it isn't for the omega elbowing the much larger alpha in the gut. There's a moments pause, where Louis pushes out of his bar stool and makes a break for it when there's a hand capturing his wrist, his body jerking back and his back now pressed to the bar, grip strong on his delicate wrists, Louis' heart is beating fast in his chest as he flickers his eyes to meet the face._

_"You shouldn't have done that."_

_And Louis can't make out his face, but he recognises his voice, a voice that's so twisted with dominance, arrogance, hatred of all kind that it makes Louis' stomach coil up in knots, for a nausea to settle within him. He remembers the voice, of how it sneered and jeered in his ear as he cried and screamed, of the hands that were wrapped around neck, at his delicate wrists, hard enough not only to bruise but to leave him breathless and gasping for air, for the circulation to have to settle back into his hands and face._

_And his hands, Louis' hands are covered in blood, dripping crimson onto the cream carpet of a bedroom that is defiantly not his, staining the carpet, the walls, his hands, the naked skin of his thighs, his mind. There's a pooling red on the carpet, a crimson shining knife by his feet but Louis doesn't dare try and look for the source as he scrubs at his hands, between his fingers and under his fingernails to rid of the blond, skin a raw red and tear dripping off his nose as he cries at the pain, cries at the situation, cries at the consequences._

_Cries for himself._

It's as if being hit by a massive wave as he's jerked out of sleep, body twisted in blankets and duvets that smell like Zayn, of his aftershave, of his coffee, of his laundry detergent and a bundle of pillows that are soaked through with sweat and tears. Louis tries to breath and it's almost as if his body won't allow him, where his chest aches with the strain and his head swims with the lack of oxygen before it's all crashing back at him again. The will to breath, The will to live.

There's tears dripping down his face, a cry at his lips just like the dream and Louis has to jerk up into a sitting position to check his hands, his skin, his thighs that they're clean of blood, that raw red appearance that Louis had scrubbed on them the night before in the shower, just like in the sink, the only thing irritating his skin. His body is on fire, a layer of sweat sticking to his clammy skin of his forehead, the crooks of his elbows, the area under his butt and it's only when Louis takes a whiff of himself is when he freezes, body tense, chest unmoving because he isn't the only person in the room.

His eyes flicker to the door, a presence there that hadn't been there the night before when he had fallen asleep, a familiar scent that lingers across the house, on the sofa, on bed sheets and pillows, around the rim of a mug during his morning cup of coffee and Louis can smell him, so clearly, like his senses have been cleared and it's like being hit by that same wave all over again, but it's a good thing, or maybe it's not, he's unsure.

And no sooner has Louis blinked than there he is, standing not in the doorway of the guest bedroom that Louis has claimed his own, but hovering over the nest that Louis has somewhat made in the corner of said bedroom, unable to sleep in a bed that he wakes up wangled in twisted duvets and unbearably crying. The nest smells so much of Zayn, made of pillows and duvets and blankets and clothes that belong to the Alpha, but of so much of Harry and Marcel too.

But of _Zayn_. Mostly Zayn.

"You're crying."The alpha observes, hand twitching at his sides and unmoving from where he stands at the edge of the nest that Louis has made on the floor. His nose twitches and his frown deepens, something that doesn't look good on Zayn's magnificent features.

"You're in my room."The omega point blank dodges, feeling the tears dry onto the soft skin of his cheeks, unafraid to flicker his eyes up at the Alpha that is hovering in front of him, a need to wrap himself against the warmth of the Alpha before him and bury into that scent, of coffee and chemicals and unexplained scents that make _Zayn_.

"Technically, it's my room."Zayn wants to continue, to go on about how it's his bedroom and his house and his clothes that make up the nest that Louis has made on the floor, but he knows better than to say that, his mum raised him better than that.

"You haven't stepped foot near it since you brought me to it."Louis points out, which is true, because Louis has made himself at home in this bedroom, that was just as un-lived in as the rest of the house. He has clothes in the cupboards, shampoo in the shower, a favourite channel on the television, a cracked open book laying on the floor and he's _comfortable_.

Zayn hasn't been kidding when he told Louis of how little he would be in the house, because for the two weeks ( which Christmas come and gone, as well as Louis' birthday ) Louis has barely seen sign that Zayn even lived here. His shifts were all over the place, which was the first thing that Louis noticed, because one moment he wouldn't be here in the mornings and the next he was making breakfast and others he would return home at dinner time and then not until 2 days later.

It was seriously unhealthy, and as much as it wasn't Louis' job to worry, that's all he did goddamnit!

"I was being respectful."Zayn shifts from foot-to-foot, a sudden coyness to him which has all to do with the scent of Louis that is circulating the bedroom, on the bedsheets, the pillows, the clothes, in the bathroom and it's _intoxicating_.

"And why aren't you being now?"Louis' eyes narrow, his lips are pursed into a line but there's a quiver to them now, a need to cry, or to scream, barely containing to push past his lips.

"You're upset,"And suddenly, Zayn is closer than he was before, not in Louis' nest but hovering above it with a hand that's anxious to wipe away Louis' tears, to kiss those pretty pink lips and brush away his feathered fringe.

It's those honey eyes that can't stop staring, at his face, at the bare flesh of his chest where larger freckles are found, at his neck where those faint white scars are like barbwire around his neck, similar matching to those on his wrists and ankles. Louis tucks his exposed ankle under a nearby pillow when eyes are flickering there, drawing those eyes back until they stare into his own and Louis can feel the weight of his concern and worry and fear and protectiveness and that wave, washes over him, again and again.

"I still don't fully forgive you."Louis whispers, just to make himself clear, his voice a murmur, unsure if Zayn has even heard if it wasn't for the small

"And I respect that,"Zayn says just as quietly and Louis can see every line on his face, every dark hair of his growing stubble, every shade of those golden honey brown irises that make the omegas chest warm, his stomach to coil into all sorts of difficult knots and a heat to rise among his body, his neck, his face.

Louis is the one to make a grab for Zayn, pulling the Alpha into the protectiveness of his nest, arms curled around his shoulders, hands scrunching into the material of the back of a mint green scrubs, face burying into the musky warmth of the Alphas neck as he just _breathes_. The deepest, clearest breath that he has taken in an awful long time.

Zayn can feel every tension in the omegas body, the stiffness of his back, the rigidness of his shoulders, the way that his hands seem to shake with his grip at his own back or how his chest heaves with every drowning gulp of air he takes. Every part of Zayns protectiveness flares up, with hands that are soft as they rub away at the tension in his back, arms that are strong as they wrap around the delicate frame and body relaxed, open, inviting as he _exposes_ himself for the omega who exposes himself for the alpha.

"I'm not going to ask."

"And I'm not going to tell."Is Louis' quick reply, hands still clenched around chemical smelling fabric, face still buried in the crook of a neck of an Alpha that doesn't belong to him but he wishes did. His body still shakes with tremors, a reminder of what he hopes is a dream and not a memory flashing in his mind every time he shuts his eyes."Not yet, anyway."

They fall into another lapse of silence, where Louis just listens to the steady rhythm of Zayns heartbeat, feels it against where his nose is pressed to his pulse, and falls into the warmth and scent of everything that is Dr. Zayn Malik.

"I'll protect you, you know that, right?"Zayn murmurs quietly after passing moments, lips pressed against Louis' temple, lips ghosting a kiss.

"I'm not worth protection."Louis mumbles, making no move to pull away from Zayn, from the musky warmth of his scent or the protection of his hold around his body. Louis feels to safe in his hold, safer than he has felt in so many years and he wants to bask in the illusion for as long as he can.

"Everyone is worth protection when they need it, Louis. And from the looks of it, you need it the most."And Zayn says it not unkindly, but with lacing concern which makes Louis pull out of the warmth and the protection to look the alpha in the face, oceanic blue eyes scanning for the truth, expecting the lie.

"Why?"He narrows his eyes, voice dripping with questions and curiosity and the lack of trust that Louis has with Alphas, and Betas, and Omegas and People.

"Why that you need it, or why am I doing it?"

"Why, why are you _offering_ to protect me?"He says the word offering as if it burns his own tongue to speak the word, as if his mouth is burning from the curse. His face scrunches in a weird way, creating lines of stress and wrinkled skin on the bridge of his nose, something Zayn wants to trace for days.

"My girlfriend of a year didn't even live in my house, and here you are, an omega that landed himself in my ER and dying of a suppressant overdose, living under my roof and stealing my clothes. In case you haven't noticed, Louis, not a lot of Alphas would do that if they weren't intending on protecting them."

"I was going to give them back."Louis whispers almost shyly, his cheeks tinted a rosy pink that travels over the bridge of his nose and to the tips of his ears, looking away from the intimating stare of the alpha but remaining with his hands on his shoulders. His eyes land on the white Doctors jacket that has been tucked into the nest almost perfectly by Louis, its silver name tag shining in the early morning light.

"What, like you gave me back my jacket?"

"Serves you right for leaving it unattended."And all Zayn can do is stare, a smile spreading onto his lips at the way that Louis huffs and puffs, the way that the blush remains on his face, down his neck, across his nose, up to his ears. The way his lips pout, or his cheeks puff, or his oceanic blue eyes roll.

And he looks so _beautiful_ , including the tear stains on his face and the redness around his eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now,"Zayn announces, and before Louis can sputter out a word, those perfectly soft lips are against his own, a hand cupped at his jaw and lips moving at a slow, meaningful, passion filled kiss. Louis' entire body relaxes into the kiss, he doesn't tense or flitch and instead, falls backwards into his nest and pulls Zayn along with him, soaking up the cliche of it all as his body warms with heat and pleasure and blush.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction posted on AO3, Also my First time writing A/B/O so I'm just getting the hang of things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy what I have planned (;


End file.
